La bague de l'amour
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: La rentrée en sixième pour Harry, en dehors de son chagrin dû à la mort de son parrain, signifie aussi son obsession pour un certain blond Mangemort ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée par Sirius pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession qu'il a envers Draco en amour ? Et le plus important, cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Particularité :** Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type :** Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son "obsession" pour un certain "Mangemort" ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en "amour"? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer :** Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Un peu plus tard, certains personnages seront à moi, je le préciserai à ce moment-là !

**Petit rappel :** Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape et pour le bien de mon histoire, il continue à donner des cours de potions. Il se peut aussi que certains passages fassent plus référence au film qu'au tome 6.

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bon, je vais vous laisser lire mon « œuvre », si toutefois il y a encore quelqu'un à ce niveau-ci des explications… bonne lecture à vous.

**Ps :** Par rapport au contenu de ce chapitre, sachez que je ne suis pas misogyne ! Je ne fais que parler comme je pense le ferait un garçon de 16 ans dans une situation qui le dépasse.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Le 01 septembre 1996)_

Je regardais le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle. J'étais content de rentrer enfin à Poudlard, mais je sentais aussi que cette année serait différente car Voldemort était définitivement de retour et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à m'enlever de la tête Malfoy ! J'étais sûr qu'il mijotait un truc pas net mais comme Mione et Ron ne m'écoutaient pas, j'étais seul avec ce doute.

Seul !

Voilà un mot qui prenait aussi tout son sens… j'étais définitivement seul depuis que mon parrain avait trouvé la mort… je n'avais plus de famille !

- Harry, tu ne prends pas de bonbons ? Me lança Ron.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, dis-je sans même le regarder.

- Harry, arrête d'y penser. Je suis sûre que Malfoy ne manigance rien… tu devrais penser à autre chose, comme aux ASPIC, me dit Hermione.

Je ne répondis même pas et pris dans ma malle la cape d'invisibilité. Je voulais être seul et réfléchir en paix.

- Harry, où vas-tu ? Me demanda Ron.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dis-je.

Il ne répondit rien et je sortis du compartiment. Quelques wagons plus tard, je tombai ni plus ni moins sur cette sale fouine de Malfoy.

- Alors Potter, tu n'as toujours pas rejoint ton idiot de parrain dans la mort ? Me lança-t-il avec son air d'_arrogant_ et de _snobinard_.

- Non, mais je vois que toi non plus tu n'as pas rejoint ton _cher père_ à Azkaban, dis-je avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- Qui te dit qu'il y est encore ? Me demanda-t-il en vrillant son regard de glace sur moi.

Je me retrouvai dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre car en effet, je n'en savais rien. Mais je savais, d'après mon instinct, qu'il complotait contre moi ou contre l'ordre et _ça_, je voulais qu'il le sache… qu'il sache que j'allais le surveiller, ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

- Rien ne me le dit, mais laisse-moi te dire ceci, la fouine, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, je sais que tu mijotes un truc pas clair et _**je ferai TOUT**__**pour le découvrir.**_

Je lui tapai son torse de mon index sur ces mots pour bien les souligner.

Je le vis serrer ses mâchoires, mais à mon grand étonnement, il se retourna et prit place avec ses petits chienchiens de Zabini et Parkinson. Je sortis alors du wagon, car il y avait trop de Serpentards à mon goût, quand je fus frappé d'une idée lumineuse. J'avais encore dans ma poche la poudre d'obscurité de Fred et Georges. Je mis ma cape le plus discrètement possible et lançai la poudre droit dans le wagon de Malfoy. J'eus un mouvement de recul face à l'obscurité mais je me ressaisis très vite pour me trouver une cachette qui me permettrait d'écouter sa conversation. Je pris ensuite place sur le porte-bagages.

Après un bon quart d'heure, je fus heureux d'avoir eu mon idée car dans les paroles de Malfoy, on pouvait comprendre certains sous-entendus que ces idiots d'amis ne voyaient même pas. Le seul inconvénient était que je commençais à avoir mal partout. Mais maintenant que j'avais la confirmation que j'attendais, je n'allais plus le lâcher une seule minute. Quoiqu'il doive accomplir, je le découvrirai.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Caramel-cerise, dis-je à la gargouille.

Elle me laissa passer et je grimpai les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Avait-il eu vent de mon altercation, ou plutôt de l'agression de Malfoy à notre arrivée ? Je frappai trois petits coups à la porte et attendis un signe pour entrer.

- Entre Harry !

Je poussai la porte à cette invitation pour tomber sur un Albus Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau avec un air que j'avais rarement vu sur son visage.

- Prend place mon garçon…

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il continua :

-… J'ai ici en ma possession une lettre de Sirius à te remettre en cas de décès ainsi qu'un petit paquet. Mais je ne t'ai pas uniquement fait venir dans mon bureau pour ça Harry…

-…

- J'ai eu vent d'une bagarre entre toi et Draco à l'arrivée du Poudlard express et sache que je ne cautionne en aucun cas cet acte. Il faut que tu grandisses Harry et que tu te contentes d'être un bon élève, surtout en Défense et que tu oublies tes querelles avec la maison de Serpentard. Sache aussi que j'ai pris certaines dispositions pour unir les différentes maisons et que toi ainsi que Draco allez être obligés de vous entendre…

J'étais sûr qu'en cet instant je devais ressembler à un poisson avec ma bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans s'arrêter.

-… Bon, je vais te laisser à présent et tâche de venir me voir en cas de problème, termina-t-il.

Que pouvais-je dire après cela, à part qu'entre moi et la fouine, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais comme d'habitude, je me tus et pris la lettre encore cachetée ainsi que le petit paquet. Je saluai le directeur encore une fois et pris le chemin de mon dortoir le plus vite possible. La cérémonie était terminée depuis longtemps et le fait que j'avais regagné Poudlard à pied était un grand facteur de ma fatigue.

Quand je pénétrai enfin dans la chambre que je partageais avec Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron, je vis que tout le monde dormait déjà. Je me glissai alors en silence sous ma couette en ayant seulement enlevé mon jeans et mes basket. Je n'allais tout de même pas les réveiller en fouillant dans ma malle pour trouver mon pyjama !

Une fois bien installé, je pris la lettre et la lus.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que j'ai trouvé la mort. Sache que j'en suis désolé, car j'aurais voulu pouvoir être là pour te soutenir et surtout m'occuper de toi. Je veux que tu te battes Harry, pour la lumière, que tu te battes pour moi, ainsi que pour tes parents… ne te laisse pas envahir par la peine, cela est une faiblesse en temps de guerre. Sois fort, entraîne-toi et surtout sois vigilant. Je serai toujours près de toi comme James et Lily… je veux aussi que tu saches que j'ai une confiance totale en Remus Lupin, ton ancien professeur de DCFM, alors si tu as un souci ou juste besoin d'une personne qui t'écoute, tu peux avoir confiance en lui._

_Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, car les adieux n'ont jamais été mon fort. Sache que je suis et que je serai toujours fier de toi, peu importe tes choix futurs, tant que cela te rend heureux. _

_J'ai joint à cette lettre un cadeau pour toi. C'est une bague appartenant à ma famille depuis des dizaines de générations. Sache que seul l'aîné de chaque génération était au courant de son existence. Elle pourra peut-être t'être utile, et vu que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un descendant, je te la lègue Harry, car pour moi, tu as été le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Cette bague a le pouvoir de te transformer en une personne du sexe opposé au tien alors j'espère que cette nouvelle apparence pourra te servir à des fins personnelles ou pour le combat contre Tu-sais-qui. _

_Au revoir Harry… ton parrain qui t'aime, Sirius Black. »_

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues et je serrais tout contre moi cette lettre. Il était vraiment parti, il m'avait abandonné, seul.

Je regardai le petit paquet. Je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique bague. Elle était simple et en même temps spéciale. Elle était en argent à priori, sans rien d'autre… cela ressemblait étrangement à une alliance Moldue. Oubliant son pouvoir, je la mis à mon doigt et l'instant d'après, j'avais une vue sur un corps de femme. Je pouvais entrapercevoir une poitrine et de fines jambes. Ma curiosité me poussait à aller dans la salle de bains, mais ma raison elle, me poussait à m'endormir et à vérifier demain, car je risquais d'attirer l'attention sur moi et cela je ne le voulais pas. Et comme l'avait dit Sirius, cette bague et son pouvoir devaient rester secrets alors je la retirai et une idée lumineuse me vint à l'esprit. Je défis ma chaine que je portais autour du cou et fis passer la bague pour qu'elle devienne un pendentif. Au moins, j'étais sûr de ne jamais la perdre et de toujours l'avoir à portée de main.

Je réfléchissais déjà à ce que cette bague allait me permettre de faire, surtout que j'avais déjà en ma possession la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et la carte des Maraudeurs.

**POV Draco **_(Une semaine plus tard - le 07 septembre 1996)_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais arrivé à Poudlard et à chaque fois que je croisais ou regardais Dumbledore, je me sentais mal. Mais je me devais de faire ce que le Lord m'avait demandé « ou plutôt imposé » de faire. Et c'était pour cela que je déambulais dans les couloirs sombres en pleine nuit pour rejoindre l'armoire à disparaître.

Je tournais au coin d'un couloir quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je devais dire que depuis trois jours, je me sentais suivi à chacune de mes escapades nocturnes et là je commençais vraiment à être en colère. J'étais quasiment certain que c'était ce satané balafré de malheur. Si mon intuition s'avérait exacte, il allait séjourner à l'infirmerie un bon bout de temps.

Je serrai plus fortement ma baguette et ralentis mon pas.

**POV Harry** _(Même jour - le 07 septembre 1996)_

Je ne devais plus le perdre aujourd'hui !

Trois jours que je le suivais grâce à ma nouvelle apparence et trois jours que je le perdais de vue. Comment me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, je m'étais dit que si je me faisais choper en pleine filature avec sur moi ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, je n'aurais plus aucune excuse. Je m'étais donc donné deux semaines de filature « normale ».

Je le suivais toujours à présent, en restant discret, quand je trébuchai sur une pierre qui sortait du sol à cause de ces fichues chaussures de fille avec leurs stupides « talonnettes ». D'ailleurs, il m'avait fallu attendre quatre jours pour me procurer en douce des habits de fille à Pré-au-lard et savoir plus ou moins me comporter comme telle, car je ne suivais pas Malfoy que la nuit, je le suivais aussi le jour pendant mes heures de repos commun avec lui.

Je regardai immédiatement dans la direction de ma cible et vis qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée au bruit.

OUF !

Je le vis ensuite quelques minutes plus tard disparaître au coin d'un couloir qu'il n'empruntait pas ces derniers jours, je m'empressai de le rejoindre pour l'avoir de nouveau en vue. Je tournai enfin au coin quand je fus plaqué contre un mur froid.

- Potter tu commences…, commença Malfoy avant de s'arrêter net en voyant que je n'étais pas Potter, enfin, je me comprenais.

Moi, je le regardai avec un air choqué, enfin je l'espérais car s'il en arrivait à découvrir que c'était moi, j'étais un homme mort. Je sentis aussi ses mains me lâcher et il se recula de quelques pas.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Etrangement, il n'avait pas la voix hautaine que je lui connaissais habituellement, mais une voix plus proche de la douceur… étrange.

- Heu… je…

Et merde… qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, tiens ?

- Tu sais, si tu voulais tomber dans mon lit, il suffisait de me le dire au lieu de me suivre comme ça depuis trois jours.

Hein… tomber dans son lit ? Mais il est malade ma parole !

- Soit, entendis-je, une petite partie de jambes en l'air dans le couloir peut-être très excitante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis une bouche sur la mienne et une langue en forcer l'entrée.

Putain !

J'essayai de le repousser, mais mes poignets furent tout à coup emprisonnés dans une de ses mains. Je secouai la tête pour qu'il quitte ma bouche, quand enfin quelques secondes plus tard mon vœu fut exaucé. J'allais lui crier dessus quand je sentis une bouche dans mon cou… mon corps fut alors parcouru de milliers de frissons.

- Du calme beauté, glissa-t-il aux creux de mon oreille.

Et revoilà ce maudit frisson. Je voulais lui dire de me lâcher, d'arrêter de mordiller ainsi mon lobe d'oreille et surtout, surtout d'arrêter de déboutonner mon chemisier. Mais par tous les Saints, que cette bouche arrête de me torturer !

**POV Draco **

J'avais été franchement surpris que la personne qui me suivait soit en fait cette resplendissante jeune fille et non ce petit con de Potter. Ensuite, je m'étais posé la question du pourquoi et du comment de sa filature, quand la raison me sauta aux yeux : cette fille avait le béguin pour moi, alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me suivre. Etant un gentleman et surtout en manque de sexe depuis la rentrée, je décidai que cette petite beauté allait me servir pour me vider de toute cette pression sur les épaules.

Je venais de finir de déboutonner son chemisier et dirigeai maintenant mes mains pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Mais par Merlin, les gémissements de cette fille allaient me faire jouir avant même d'être en elle. Quand son sous-vêtement fut détaché, je le fis tomber avec son chemisier par la même occasion. Ma bouche trouva alors son chemin vers ces pointes durcies que je suçai avidement avec plaisir.

Merlin cette fille était douée pour faire monter la pression… j'allais d'ailleurs devoir passer aux choses sérieuses sinon j'allais avoir une réputation « d'éjaculateur précoce », chose totalement fausse ! J'avais travaillé dur l'année précédente pour me faire une réputation de dieu du sexe en baisant toutes les Serpentardes possible ainsi que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles… la seule chose à laquelle je ne touchais pas, et je devrais même dire « jamais », étant les Gryffondors.

Ayant un de ses seins en bouche, je dirigeai ma main sous sa jupe où je glissai un doigt dans sa culotte sans détour. Elle était déjà humide pour moi… parfait ! Je lâchai alors son sein et me baissai pour lui enlever sa culotte toute mouillée. Je dus moi-même lui lever chaque jambe pour la lui enlever car elle ne réagissait pas. En remontant, je fis glisser mes deux mains sur les courbes délicieuses de ses – et je devais bien le dire – magnifiques jambes.

**POV Harry **

J'étais dans un autre monde et je ne pouvais pas en ressortir. Je venais de vivre un moment des plus traumatisants de mon existence et mon cerveau était déconnecté. Malfoy avait mit sa main dans mon sous-vêtement, Malfoy avait mit sa main dans mon sous-vêtement ! Cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans ma tête. Mais une douleur inconnue me renvoya à la réalité. Je secouai alors la tête et vis et sentis plus qu'autre chose que j'étais soulevée par Malfoy qui était en moi…

- Tu es vierge ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Bordel ! Pourquoi il me posait cette question cet abruti ?

J'allais le repousser et partir d'ici en courant quand je sentis très clairement qu'il bougeait en moi, et bien malgré moi un frisson étrange parcourut tout mon corps. Un son bizarre sortit de ma bouche et je pus sentir les mains qui me soutenaient me rapprocher encore plus du corps contre lequel j'étais maintenant serré.

- Entoure ma taille… tu auras moins mal, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

J'eus alors un élan de lucidité en disant, dans un murmure certes, mais en le disant quand même.

- Non… arrête…

Il bougea alors de nouveau et ce même son sortit de ma bouche. J'allais de nouveau parler quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, joua avec la mienne et bien malgré moi, je lui rendis son maudit baiser. Les filles étaient vraiment faibles bon sang ! Je n'avais plus aucune volonté.

Après un long baiser, il noua lui-même mes jambes autour de sa taille et tout en embrassant mon cou d'une manière totalement déplacée pour deux hommes - en fait un homme et une femme, mais Merlin, j'étais un mec ! – il bougea en moi. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Et le comble du comble, je bougeais avec lui allant même à sa rencontre. J'étais partagé d'un côté par le plaisir que je sentais monter en moi comme jamais, la honte de faire ça avec lui, Malfoy, et le fait que ce soit un garçon… je n'étais pas gay alors pourquoi je continuais de l'embrasser et de l'approcher de moi pour en avoir plus, toujours plus ? Et cette chaleur qui prenait possession de ce corps qui n'était pas le mien…

**POV Draco **

La meilleure baise de toute ma vie ! Et en plus, elle n'avait même pas d'expérience. Salazar ! Ses cris, son odeur, le goût de sa peau me rendaient fou… je donnais de plus en plus vite mes coups de reins qui l'envoyaient encore plus loin dans son plaisir, et dans le mien par la même occasion.

Malgré la froideur des couloirs, nous étions trempés de sueur due à nos efforts et surtout au mien, qui devait la baiser et la tenir. Pas qu'elle était lourde, loin de là, mais mon corps n'en pouvait plus, donc je nous appuyai encore plus contre le mur et quittai une de ses fesses pour venir cajoler son petit clitoris qui ne demandait que ça. J'avais à peine fait quelques mouvements que je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur mon sexe gonflé et quasi-simultanément, nous jouissions en criant contre le cou de l'autre. Je fis encore quelques mouvements plus lents pour me donner le temps de me vider et une fois cela fait, je déliai ses jambes, moites à présent, et la déposai à terre. Je remis mon sexe dans mon pantalon, je la laissai là et partis faire mon travail, l'esprit pour une fois tranquille et vidé.

**POV Harry **

Dès qu'il fut parti, je me laissai glisser au sol en ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse, ou plutôt ma poitrine, qui, elle, était encore nue. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'étais en plein cauchemar ! J'avais joui, JOUI avec Malfoy !

Sans même avoir le temps d'aller vers les toilettes, je me penchai et vomis. J'avais eu le sexe de Malfoy en moi, j'avais eu sa bite en moi… et j'avais aimé ça !

Je me frottai la bouche et ramassai mon chemiser que je remis sans même remettre ce truc nommé « soutien-gorge » et partis vers la salle où j'avais entreposé mes vrais habits. Et plus je marchais, plus je sentais un truc couler entre mes jambes, un truc tiède, poisseux. Pris d'une peur de me vider de mon sang, je soulevai ma jupe et je pus voir que c'était son sperme… le sperme de Malfoy était partout entre mes cuisses et rien qu'à cette nouvelle constatation, je me remis à vomir. Je voulais avant tout me laver de lui, me laver de ce truc… je voulais effacer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer !

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 1 est publié. **_Il fait 10 pages et 3.500 mots._

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer **_(positif ou négatif),_** cela sert toujours !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review, cela me fait toujours plaisir et me booste à l'écriture. **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 21 mai 2011_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Notre d'auteure : **Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée une review, alertes et autres. Cela me fait super plaisir ! (^-^)

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Après l'épisode du couloir - le dimanche 08 septembre 1996)_

Je venais de sortir de ma douche et malgré tout ça, je me sentais encore sale, souillé de l'intérieur.

Comment avais-je pu me laisser faire ?

Comment avais-je pu prendre autant de plaisir à me faire baiser dans un couloir sombre de l'école ?

Mon estomac se retourna à ce souvenir encore trop proche et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Mon cœur se serra quand tout me revint en boucle dans la tête.

Je me glissai sous la couette, en fermant fortement les yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image de son visage et laissai couler mes larmes silencieusement.

Je voulais juste oublier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Harry, réveille-toi… on va être en retard en potions !

RON !

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Quand ils furent bien ouverts, je levai mon bras pour chercher mes lunettes à tâtons. Une fois mises, je vis mon ami devant mon lit, tout habillé et certainement en train de m'attendre.

- Vas-y sans moi Ron ! Je te rejoins dans la grande salle dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Mais on a potions dans à peine quinze minutes justement…

- Ron, s'il te plaît, vas-y sans moi ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

Je voulais être seul ! Pas dur à comprendre.

- Ok, Harry. Ne traîne pas trop sinon Snape ne va pas se gêner pour te donner une retenue.

Je le vis sortir du dortoir et dès qu'il fut parti je me ruai vers la salle de bains. J'avais passé tout ma journée du dimanche sous ma couette et là, je ressentais le besoin de me laver, effacer. Sans rajouter à ça que j'avais mal dormi, que mes yeux me brûlaient à force d'avoir pleuré et que j'avais d'horribles maux de ventre.

J'allumai l'eau pour qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible et commençai à me savonner la peau comme si je voulais l'arracher.

Je faisais juste un cauchemar ! Je devais simplement me réveiller !

Mais je ne me réveillais pas et j'avais toujours cette sensation désagréable d'avoir fait cette chose avec mon ennemi et pire, avec un garçon !

Après un temps indéterminé à enlever toute trace en me lavant tout le corps tout en insistant sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ce qui me fit devenir plus rouge qu'une écrevisse et où des petites gouttes de sang commençaient à perler, je sortis de la cabine et me séchai sans entrain. Je me brossai ensuite les dents quatre fois.

J'avais encore l'impression de sentir sa langue dans ma bouche et la nausée revint au galop. J'avais ce besoin de me désinfecter de ce Mangemort, je devais en enlever toute trace. Quand je saignai trop des gencives pour continuer, je rangeai ma brosse et mon tube de dentifrice puis je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Sachant que je ne pourrais rien avaler, je finis par m'habiller et pris la direction des cachots.

Quand j'atteignis enfin la porte du cours de potions, je pouvais sentir mon corps trembler. Et même si d'habitude j'avais cette réaction quand j'étais en retard au cours de la chauve-souris, cette fois-ci j'avais cette réaction car j'allais le revoir… voir son visage qui m'avait hanté toute la journée d'hier ainsi que la nuit.

Je soufflai trois fois et toquai à deux reprises.

- ENTREZ !

Rien qu'au son de la voix de Snape, je pouvais déjà parier que j'allais me gagner au moins deux semaines de nettoyage de chaudrons !

**POV Draco **_(Même jour - le lundi 09 septembre 1996)_

Quand je m'étais réveillé ce matin, j'avais dû soulager mon érection. Je devais dire aussi que cette petite baise tardive du samedi m'avait retourné le cerveau. J'avais même été incapable de faire mon boulot correctement. Et maintenant, j'étais là, à commencer cette potion trop facile. Je pouvais sentir aussi que mon parrain était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais bon, pas étonnant ! Potter n'était pas encore présent au cours.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je tournais ma potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre quand j'entendis :

- ENTREZ !

Ah, génial, j'allais assister à l'assassinat du balafré.

- Alors Monsieur Potter, vous vous estimez si fort en potions que vous vous permettez d'arriver treize minutes en retard à mon cours !

Je redressai ma tête de mon chaudron pour admirer la descente de Potter quand je vis que celui-ci avait étrangement baissé la tête. D'habitude, il ne baissait jamais la tête ! Que lui arrivait-il ?

Je le vis amorcer un mouvement pour rejoindre sa table au fond où ses deux « amis » l'attendaient, quand mon parrain repris la parole.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous diriger ailleurs, Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez vous asseoir à la pace de Monsieur Zabini !

Je souris en pensant que Potter serait éloigné de ces deux idiots quand une chose me fit soudain tilter ! J'étais avec Blaise !

- Je refuse d'être assis près de cette chose, dis-je alors avec véhémence.

- Monsieur Malfoy, sachez que je n'y suis pour rien, ce sont les directives de « notre cher » directeur. Maintenant, Monsieur Zabini, voulez-vous quitter la table et prendre place près de Nott et vous, dit-il en pointant le balafré, prenez place avec Monsieur Malfoy et tâchez de ne pas faire exploser son chaudron.

Je lançai un regard noir à mon « cher » parrain et vis malgré tout mon ami quitter ma table. Sans même un regard envers Potter, je repris l'élaboration de ma potion. Mais je pouvais quand même sentir sa présence près de moi et cela faisait monter en moi ces sentiment si connus de colère et de haine.

**POV** **Harry**

C'était ça le projet dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé ! Allais-je devoir m'asseoir à côté de Malfoy toute l'année ? J'étais dans mes questionnements intérieurs quand je vis tout à coup un bras passer devant moi et instinctivement, je me reculai en déglutissant.

- Du calme Potter ! Je prends seulement la racine de mandragore. D'ailleurs, je ne te ferai rien ici, je ne suis pas fou ! Mais dès que l'on sera sortis d'ici, tu vas tâter de ma baguette Potter ! Me dit-il d'une voix tranchante et basse.

Mon angoisse revient aussi vite qu'elle était partie surtout au mot « baguette » qui me rappelait un peu trop l'épisode de la veille. Je me mis à trembler et je pus sentir monter en moi la nausée. Sans même avertir Snape, je me ruai vers les toilettes.

J'ouvris la première cabine, me penchai sur la cuvette et vidai mon estomac déjà vide. J'étais sûr que je devais ressembler à un désespéré, là, vomissant de la bile quand _sa_ voix retentit.

- On est malade Potter !

Je m'étranglai et tournai la tête pour voir Malfoy entrer.

- Je devrais être flatté que tu vomisses de peur pour moi, mais vu que le professeur Snape m'a forcé à venir voir ce que tu faisais, je suis plus enclin à t'en vouloir, vois-tu ?

Il s'approcha de moi et sans plus de cérémonie, il me prit la tête par les cheveux et la claqua sur la planche des toilettes. J'entendis très distinctement l'os de mon nez se casser, à nouveau.

- Et sois heureux que je ne te fasse pas manger ton vomi, sale véracrasse !

Il sortit des toilettes sans rien dire de plus et je pris du papier pour ralentir mon saignement ! Ce fils de pute venait de me casser à nouveau le nez ! J'avais tellement mal que je pouvais sentir les larmes couler toutes seules.

Quand je ne sentis plus ma douleur au ventre, je me relevai et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, Tonks n'étant pas à proximité pour me soigner.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu devrais quand même le dire au directeur Harry !

- Hermione, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne vais rien dire et je vais éviter Malfoy dorénavant.

- Moi, je dis que tu devrais lui rendre la pareille ! Dit Ron en bougeant son pion.

- Je vous dis que ce sont mes affaires et que je ne vais ni lui casser le nez, ni le dire à Dumbledore ! Répondis-je en colère.

Je me levai du divan et montai dans le dortoir. Je pus quand même entendre.

- Tu vois ! Tu as réussi à le faire fuir avec ton idée de le dire au directeur.

- Oh Ron, joue et tais-toi !

Je pénétrai dans le dortoir pour voir que Neville, Dean et Seamus jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ils me demandèrent si je voulais jouer, mais je leur fis un signe de tête négatif. Je me barricadai dans mon lit en fermant les rideaux et en lançant un sortilège de silence. Les autres soirs, je veillais à sortir discrètement et me mettais à suivre Malfoy mais aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire. Je pris donc la carte et le surveillai, mais comme les autres jours, à un certain moment, il disparut. Il allait certainement dans la salle sur demande.

Il était malin le Serpentard, car même si je connaissais l'emplacement, je ne pourrais pas pénétrer dans la même pièce que lui, ne sachant pas à quoi il pensait.

Je me forçai à rester éveillé pour avoir une idée du temps qu'il passait dans cette salle, mais je dus m'endormir avant car je me réveillai en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, qui n'était autre que la scène de la veille, vers trois heures du matin. Je pus à ce moment là voir sur la carte que Malfoy était déjà dans sa chambre de préfet.

**POV Draco** _(Neufs jours plus tard - le mercredi 18 septembre 1996)_

Je m'activais en elle comme un perdu mais je ne ressentais pas les sensations vécues avec mon inconnue. Et cette constatation me mit en rogne, car depuis cette fois-là, je ne prenais plus autant de plaisir et cela m'agaçait énormément. Pour en finir au plus vite, je me mis à genoux devant elle et la rapprochai par les hanches pour la pénétrer plus vite, plus durement et plus profondément.

Ses cris auraient été très plaisants dans une autre situation, mais là, je voulais qu'elle se taise. Je fondis sur sa bouche et après quelques mouvements de reins, je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon sexe et, lancé par cette sensation, je me vidai en elle. Je bougeai encore deux à trois fois avant de lui dire sans attendre, tout me plaçant sur le dos :

- Tu peux t'en aller.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de dire que tu pouvais partir ! Tu es sourde ?

- Mais… mais…

- J'ai été clair pourtant dès le départ ! Un coup d'un soir et basta ! Alors, maintenant, tu te rhabilles et tu quittes ma chambre.

Je voulais être seul pour revivre encore le souvenir de mon inconnue qui revenait sens cesse dans ma tête même pendant que je prenais du plaisir avec une autre fille, mais ma dernière conquête d'un soir s'obstinait à rester dans mon lit. Elle me regardait comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherchait son oxygène. L'image de mon sexe dans cette bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant s'imposa à moi. Je dus secouer la tête pour la faire disparaître.

- Salaud ! Espèce de salaud !

Elle se jeta sur moi, me sortant de mes pensées, mais n'eut pas le temps de me blesser avec ses poings.

- Tu te calmes oui !

- Tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que …

- Je t'ai dit que ce serait une baise et rien de plus…

Je me relevai du lit, mis mon boxer qui trainait à terre, empoignai ses vêtements et sans ménagement, je lui pris le bras.

- Mais que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vu que tu ne pars pas de toi-même et que tu me casses les oreilles à pleurnicher, je te jette dehors !

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvris ma porte et la jetai dehors. Je restai choqué sur le pas de ma porte car _elle_ se trouvait là, devant moi, contre le mur, tout aussi surprise de me voir.

- T'es qui toi ? Sa prochaine baise ? Dit ma conquête d'un soir tout en se rhabillant sommairement.

-…

Je ne pouvais que rester là, à la regarder, elle qui hantait mes rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres depuis notre petit moment dans les couloirs.

**Pov Harry** _(Retour en arrière d'un jour - le mardi 17 Septembre 1996)_

_Il m'embrassait le cou et passait ses mains sous mon t-shirt, me provoquant des milliers de frissons. Mais j'en voulais plus, je __ramenai__ donc sa bouche contre la mienne et __enfonçai __ma langue pour connaître tout de cette cavité si délicieuse. _

_Ses mains étaient, elles, toujours sur mon corps, descendant vers mon abdomen où il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement._

_- Je te veux, dit-il tout contre ma bouche._

_- Moi aussi, dis-je en bougeant des hanches et en allant lui mordiller le cou._

_Je sentis alors mon boxer être enlevé et une main empoigner mon sexe déjà dur._

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme chaque nuit depuis une semaine. Je ne m'habituais toujours pas à ce rêve des plus excitants mettant en scène Malfoy et moi… surtout que j'étais en garçon et pas en version fille.

Sentir que mon sexe était au bord de la délivrance dû à ce rêve me troublait bien malgré moi et je passai la main sous mes couvertures pour me libérer. Il ne me fallut que quelque allées et venues pour éjaculer entre mes doigts.

Je fermai un instant les yeux en imaginant ce que cela pourrait être d'avoir ses doigts à lui à la place des miens et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je mis un petit moment pour me remettre de mon plaisir et pris ma baguette à tâtons sur ma table de nuit pour formuler un sort de nettoyage avant de me rouler en boule.

Je devenais fou. Chaque nuit, depuis une semaine, je rêvais de lui, ses mains sur moi, sa bouche contre ma peau. Chaque cours commun était un supplice où le côté rationnel, celui qui voulait vomir rien qu'en le voyant, perdait du terrain sur celui de mon désir. J'avais pris du plaisir dans ses bras, en fait contre le mur mais c'était pareil, et là, je devenais fou au point de me caresser en pensant à lui : Draco Malfoy !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser de côté le désir, l'envie de lui gagner. Je ne le suivais plus que par le biais de la carte. Je ne lui adressais plus la parole de la journée, même pour l'insulter sauf en réponse à certaines de ses attaques. Dumbledore croyait certainement que l'entente entre les maisons en était la cause mais en réalité, depuis une semaine, je ne souhaitais plus que lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser… mais j'étais Harry, le Harry qu'il continuait de regarder avec haine, dégoût et mépris.

Je voulais tellement revoir son regard rempli de désir, d'envie sur moi comme il l'avait fait dans ce couloir sordide avant de… de me… baiser. Ce mot me fit mal en pensée, mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait : il m'avait baisé et cela avait était tellement bon.

Je soupirai de lassitude et décidai que me rendormir était encore la meilleure solution. Au point où j'en étais, je préférerais vivre dans un rêve avec lui plutôt que de me torturer l'esprit éveillé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Harry ? Ca va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, oui, dis-je rapidement en tournant mon chocolat chaud. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Ok… mais si tu as besoin, je suis là, hein !

Je relevai mon visage vers elle et lui fis un sourire. Elle était géniale comme amie, mais je ne pouvais pas me confier à elle, comme je ne pouvais le faire avec Ron. Ils ne me comprendraient pas, d'ailleurs, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même.

- Allez les garçons, sinon on va être en retard au cours de sortilèges !

- Attends encore deux secondes, dit Ron en train de prendre de nouveau un pain au chocolat.

- Emporte-le, idiot ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant et en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Je fis comme elle, non sans prendre un croissant pour la route que je mangeai tout en me dirigeant vers mon cours. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je pus voir que les Serpentard étaient en classe. Avec un sourire compatissant, mes amis me quittèrent pour me laisser prendre place comme depuis quelque temps à côté de _lui_. J'avais été en colère contre Dumbledore en voyant qu'à chaque cours en commun avec les Serpentards, il avait donné comme instruction de me placer avec Malfoy. Mais avec du recul, je ne savais plus si je devais lui en vouloir ou le remercier.

Bien évidement, _il_ resta de marbre et il n'allait pas me lancer un seul regard du cours. Moi je faisais la même chose mais mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers lui, lui, lui et toujours lui. Il en devenait une obsession !

Malsaine, écœurante, mais pourtant elle dominait tout ces derniers temps !

Je passais tout mon temps le soir avec la carte à guetter le moindre de ses mouvements, je regardais avec un plaisir malsain ses entrainements de Quidditch de loin et je devais avouer que j'aurais aimé maintes et maintes fois être présent dans leurs douches.

- Monsieur Potter !

Je revins à moi à l'appel du professeur.

- Oui, professeur ?

- J'aimerais que vous écoutiez mon cours au lieu de regarder votre voisin !

Je rougis à cette constatation du professeur et baissai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Je suis tellement beau que tu ne peux plus de passer de me regarder ? Ou cherches-tu seulement un moyen de me casser le nez comme je l'ai fait avec toi ?

Il rit et sa dernière phrase avait sonnée très ironique mais je n'avais qu'une envie, lui répondre que non, je le trouvais juste trop bandant pour mon propre bien et que s'il pouvait juste me baiser de nouveau, j'en serais content. Evidemment, je ne dis rien de tout ce qui aurait voulu sortir et tout en délicatesse, je lui écrasai le pied. Je ne devais pas non plus me laisser faire, cela serait trop flagrant pour lui !

- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire Potter ? Tu devras passer la nuit avec madame Pomfresh quand je te croiserai seul dans les couloirs !

- Tu seras avec moi dans ce cas, répliquai-je avec ma voix la plus froide possible.

Il ne me dit plus rien et le cours se termina dans le calme. Le reste de la journée passa aussi vite avec cette sensation de vide qui les caractérisait toutes depuis quelques jours. Tout avait perdu de son sens, de son importance. Et la culpabilité qui m'accablait en grande partie n'arrangeait pas mon moral.

Je m'en voulais à chaque fois que je pensais à lui, à mes envies de lui. J'oubliais tout le reste, la mort de Sirius, la mort de mes parents et celle de Cédric. Je ne pensais même plus à la guerre et à mon combat. Et je devais avouer que si j'espionnais Malfoy avec la carte chaque soir, ce n'était plus particulièrement pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait mais plutôt pour voir chaque soir avec qui il allait coucher. Car même s'il ne baisait pas tous les jours, le point qui l'accompagnait n'était jamais le même. J'étais démoralisé.

Même si je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour me retrouver de nouveau devant lui en fille, il ne me toucherait plus. Et ce constat me fit étrangement mal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais bien au chaud sous ma couette, bercé par les divers bruits que mes camarades de dortoirs faisaient pendant leur sommeil et j'étais sur le côté, comme chaque soir, le regard rivé sur leurs points. Et j'enviais cette fille en cet instant. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Pris d'une impulsion, je me relevai et sortis du lit non sans oublier ma précieuse bague que j'avais rangée dans ma table de nuit pour éviter la tentation de me transformer de nouveau. Je pris ensuite la direction de la classe désaffectée, recouvert de ma cape et carte en main, pour passer inaperçu.

Une fois dans la classe, je me déshabillai rapidement et enfilai les vêtements cachés là quelques semaines plus tôt. Je me rendis soudain compte du mal que j'avais à les mettre et je fus pris d'une crise de rire. J'avais oublié de mettre la bague !

Une fois cette dernière enfilée au doigt, je pus plus facilement mettre le chemisier et la jupe, ainsi que mon sous-vêtement, laissant le soutien-gorge bien en place dans l'armoire car ce truc me faisait trop mal et selon moi ne servait à rien. Ces deux seins qui me servaient de poitrine n'étant ni trop petits, ni trop gros, je préférais ne pas m'encombrer de cette sensation d'oppression.

Une fois les chaussettes et les chaussures misent, je cachai de mon mieux ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte désactivée, avant de filer le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre de préfet de Malfoy en priant pour ne croiser personne. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être pris avec la cape et la carte et sans ces deux dernières, je risquais à tout moment de tomber sur Rusard, Snape ou un préfet pendant sa ronde.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y allais mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'entendre leurs cris, leur passion éphémère pour revivre par eux mon moment unique entre lui et moi.

Quand j'eus atteint mon but, je ne fus pas déçu, car je pouvais entendre, si je tendais bien l'oreille, quelques bruits de conversation, mais cela était très indistinct. J'aurais même eu l'impression qu'ils se criaient dessus plutôt que de se sauter dessus comme je l'aurais imaginé. Je partis m'appuyer sur le mur en face de cette porte interdite, pour je ne savais quel raison mais j'avais besoin d'être là… je me sentais apaisé de me savoir aussi proche de l'intimité de Malfoy.

Je ne l'expliquais pas mais depuis un moment, je voulais le connaître, tout savoir de lui. Je tendais l'oreille à chaque fois que j'entendais son prénom sortir de la bouche des commères, mais je n'apprenais jamais rien d'intéressant.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'ouverture de la porte sur une fille nue et un Draco Malfoy en boxer et très surpris de me voir à ce qu'il laissait paraître.

- T'es qui toi ? Sa prochaine baise ? Dit la fille de très mauvaise humeur à mon encontre.

Si seulement elle avait raison !

-…

Je ne pouvais lâcher ce corps dévoilé du regard. Il était beau, pâle et musclé. Dieu que je me dégoûtais à cet instant de le trouver attirant… au point de m'exciter que ce soit physiquement et mentalement. Je pouvais sentir avec honte mon sous-vêtement s'humidifier et si j'avais été moi-même, j'étais sûr que j'aurais une belle érection.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié. **_Il fait 13 pages, 4.275 mots._

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'affrontement si je peux dire. **

**Comment vont régir nos deux « ennemis » pas si ennemis que ça dans cette situation ?**

**Je tiens aussi à informer qu'une grande partie de cette fiction, je dirais la moitié en ****fait****, sera l'histoire entre Harry fille**_ (vous connaîtrez tout__es__ les informations concernant son physique au prochain chapitre) _**et Draco. Pour les plus Slashistes d'entre vous, sachez qu'Harry fera des rêves de plus en plus explicites mettant en scène Draco et lui-même (en garçon hein !) pendant cette période.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ne vous a pas déçu. **

**Donnez-moi votre avis, il est important et l'air de rien, me donne souvent envie d'écrire plus vite. Et puis cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et je réponds à chaque review **(pour les anonymes qui souhaitent une réponse, vous pouvez soit me donner votre adresse avec espace ou bien vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon blog, mon profil Face Book, _mon forum de publication de fanfictions ouvert à toutes et tous_ ou même m'envoyer un mail = **tous**** les liens sont dans mon profil** **!)**

**A très bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu jusque là**

**(^-^)**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 23 mai 2011_

**Ps :** Pour récompenser ceux qui lisent jusqu'ici, petit bonus avant le chapitre 3 : le prénom d'Harry fille sera _Alice_ !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonjour ! Sachez que j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de rester dans l'optique d'une relation entre deux hommes malgré la présence d'Alice. J'espère avoir réussi ! _Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Même jour qu'au chapitre 2 - le mercredi 18 septembre 1996)_

_« Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvris ma porte et la jetai dehors. Je restai choqué sur le pas de cette dernière car _elle_ se trouvait là, devant moi, contre le mur, tout aussi surprise de me voir._

_- T'es qui toi ? Sa prochaine baise ? Demanda ma conquête d'un soir tout en se rhabillant sommairement._

_-…_

_Je ne pouvais que rester là, à la regarder, elle qui hantait mes rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres depuis notre petit moment dans les couloirs. »_

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et je pouvais le percevoir dans mes tempes sans comprendre pourquoi. Et Merlin que cette fille était belle. Son regard qui me dévorait tout cru m'excitait, ses cheveux mi-longs, brun foncé, légèrement ondulés, m'attiraient comme un aimant, me donnant l'irrésistible envie d'y passer et repasser la main alors que je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin avant envers aucunes des autres filles de passage dans mon lit. Sans parler de ses formes si délicates, ses longues jambes fines, ses hanches si bien dessinées. Mais le plus beau dans cette vision était sans conteste sa poitrine qui était alléchante. Elle m'appelait pour y enfouir ma tête et bien plus…

Quand, après un temps d'inspection indéterminé, je repris conscience du lieu et de l'heure, je me plaçai sur le côté et fis un geste élégant pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre en priant intérieurement qu'elle le fasse. Je perdais ma raison à sa vision et toute mon éducation de la famille Malfoy apprise durement n'avait plus raison d'être.

Quand elle se décolla du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, je dus me forcer à ne laisser échapper aucun soupir de soulagement, mais également à ne pas afficher un sourire de contentement, un Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses émotions ! D'ailleurs, un Malfoy ne devait ressentir aucune émotion ! Quelle qu'elle soit.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demandai-je en refermant la porte.

- Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle.

Comment une simple voix pouvait-elle me faire autant d'effet ? Me tournant toujours le dos, je m'avançai pour me retrouver juste derrière elle et soufflai:

- Peut-être pour réitérer le petit épisode de l'autre fois, proposai-je en soufflant plus qu'il ne fallait dans le creux de son oreille.

Que Salazar m'en soit témoin, je voulais plus que tout coucher de nouveau avec elle, ici et maintenant, dans mon lit !

**POV** **Harry**

Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ici en fille, ce qui m'avait poussé à marcher et à attendre devant cette porte, mais mon esprit revenait peu à peu à la réalité et quand je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, tout me revint.

Mes rêves, mes pensées tournées vers lui chaque jour, le drôle de sentiment que je ressentais quand je pouvais me rendre compte grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs qu'une nouvelle fille l'accompagnait pour un moment dans sa chambre. Mais surtout ce désire de pouvoir lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à chaque fois que je le voyais… et cette envie qui me rongeait de revoir son regard rempli de désir en me regardant. Mais j'avais déjà eu ma chance… à entendre les rumeurs des filles, pas une seule n'avaient eu l'honneur de coucher avec lui plus d'une fois.

- D'après les rumeurs, tu ne couches pas deux fois avec la même fille, dis-je en me tournant le plus doucement vers lui.

Comment le fait de le voir en boxer me paraissait normal ? Si un jour une personne était venue me dire ça par rapport à Malfoy, je lui aurais conseillé de faire un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste ! Mais le fait était là, Malfoy se tenait dans toute sa puissance devant moi, en boxer, et à part sentir une petite excitation venant du plus profond de moi-même, je ne ressentais aucune gêne à le voir comme ça.

- Rectification : je n'amène pas deux fois la même fille dans mon lit, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches… et techniquement, tu n'es pas encore venue m'y rejoindre.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et m'y perdis. Ils étaient si beaux, si envoûtants… parmi toutes nos disputes et échanges d'insultes au cours de toutes ces années, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de me rendre compte que ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Ils me faisaient penser à un ciel orageux.

Puis, balayant son corps du regard, je pus me rendre compte que tout l'était chez lui. Qu'avais-je à le trouver beau ? Le désirer était une chose, le trouver beau en était une autre… manquerait plus que j'éprouve de l'affection pour lui et j'étais bon à me rendre devant Voldemort lui-même pour demander ma mort !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Souffla-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Ha…

Je fermai la bouche sous la peur.

J'avais été à deux doigts de dire « Harry ». Vite, il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je faisais fonctionner mes méninges aussi vite que je le pouvais quand, me souvenant d'une fille qui avait été dans ma classe tout petit, je dis :

- Alice, je m'appelle Alice…

- Chère Alice, pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vue avant dans Poudlard…

J'allais répondre quand sa bouche toucha la mienne. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu répondre ?

Quand sa langue essaya de se faufiler dans ma bouche, je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais je le repoussai brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend non d'un hippogriffe ! S'exclama-t-il.

-…

- Pourquoi es-tu là Alice ? Pourquoi être venue ici si tu ne veux pas te laisser aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en me reculant…

Et c'était vrai. Je l'avais voulu toute cette semaine, mais entre vouloir et faire, il y avait tout un monde de différences. Etais-je prêt à passer le pas, me perdre dans ses bras ? Je me rappelais que trop bien ces longs jours où rien qu'à le voir j'en avais été malade, dégoûté de moi-même… cela valait-il le coup de refaire la même erreur ?

- Moi je vais te le dire, dit-il plus fortement en s'approchant rapidement de moi, tu veux te faire baiser, mais tu joues les petites effarouchées !

Ma main partit toute seule sur sa joue. Quand il me tua littéralement d'un regard noir, je paniquai. J'avais pu remarquer qu'en fille je n'avais pas la même force et contre lui, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Et comme un inconscient, j'avais laissé ma baguette avec ma cape et la carte.

**POV** **Draco**

Petite garce !

Comment avait-elle osé porter la main sur moi ? J'eus le souvenir fugace d'un petit garçon blond devant sa mère se tenant la joue. Je me souvenais que j'avais reçu cette gifle, la toute première de ma vie, à cinq ans pour avoir souri à _Tisko_, un elfe de maison au service de la famille. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'avais plus reçu de coups… juste des sorts très douloureux, mais plus jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur moi… mis à part cette Granger en troisième année, me souffla une petite voix moqueuse.

- Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi, réussis-je à dire oubliant cette petite voix tout en serrant les dents et en prenant son poignet que je serrai très fortement.

- Tu me fais mal, se contenta-t-elle de me dire en tirant sur son bras pour se libérer.

Sans ménagement, je la tirai vers moi et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Après avoir mordu ses lèvres, je l'écartai sans douceur et lui dis en vrillant mon regard au sien si vert :

- Tu dois réparer ça, dis-je en tournant ma tête pour qu'elle puisse voir la trace rouge que je devais certainement avoir, vu la blancheur de ma peau.

- Comment ?

- Couche avec moi ce soir, dis-je en desserrant ma main sur son poignet.

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller et tout en baissant les yeux, elle avança vers moi. Malgré tout elle stoppa à quelques centimètres et dit si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Je veux bien… mais je ne te touche pas là, dit-elle en pointant mon entrejambe en tremblant.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dis-je en venant déposer ma bouche dans son cou.

Je pouvais percevoir qu'elle était tendue, mais après quelques petits baisers bien placés, je pus sentir ses muscles se détendre.

**POV** **Harry**

Je me dégoûtais, je me sentais mal pour tous les gens qui m'aimaient… mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien. Sa bouche dans mon cou était un réel bonheur. Je fermai les yeux sous son toucher et inconsciemment, je vis cette scène sous un jour nouveau. Je le voyais m'embrasser moi, Harry, pas Alice et il y prenait autant de plaisir que moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je me sentais trembler tellement j'avais imaginé ce moment depuis une semaine. C'était intense… et en même temps tellement mal.

Je devais aussi être honnête avec moi-même et m'avouer que je n'étais nullement dégoûté par son corps, mais plutôt sur le fait de profiter de la bague de Sirius pour faire ça, me laissant aller à mes envies les plus basses. C'était comme si je bafouais tous les efforts de mes proches pour combattre le mal…

Mais il fallait me comprendre, je voulais oublier le temps d'une nuit, certes avec mon ennemi, un Mangemort ou un en devenir, mais aussi un garçon… comme moi, et cela allait m'aider à mettre de côté toute cette guerre, ce poids sur mes épaules.

Je ne pouvais pas ne jamais penser à moi, Voldemort étant revenu… je voulais profiter de tout ce que je pouvais pour ressentir les choses auxquelles je n'aurais peut-être plus la possibilité de penser à ma mort, abattu par cet homme sans âme.

Ma culpabilité envers mes proches disparu, ne laissant que moi et seulement moi, ici, dans cette chambre, à la merci de Malfoy.

J'aurais tant aimé, en plus, ne pas être en fille en cet instant et être moi-même et surtout de ne pas me sentir coupable de faire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais en même temps, je pouvais me cacher sous cette apparence et agir comme jamais ne j'aurais pu le faire avec Malfoy. Un bref instant, j'imaginais sa réaction si j'enlevais la bague tout en fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche si exquise. Me ferait-il un arrêt cardiaque ?

- Tu sais, je peux être doux, entendis-je au creux de mon oreille.

Je me reculai et le toisai avec incompréhension, mais le temps n'était pas aux interrogations internes. Il toucha ma joue de son pouce et effaça la trace d'une larme que je n'avais même pas sentie couler et tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne en me tirant vers le lit, il continua :

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ta première fois l'autre soir mais là, je vais être délicat et doux… promis !

De quoi parlait-il ?

Et puis, pourquoi j'avais pleuré ? Et qu'était devenu le Malfoy sans cœur ?

Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête, mes deux côtés se disputaient déjà qui vaincrait cette nuit et j'étais heureux que ce soit le côté irrationnel qui remportait la manche ce soir.

J'allais revivre, et honteusement, j'avais envie de me sentir baisé par lui. Un plaisir tout en étant puni. Cette idée me réconfortait !

**POV Draco**

Quand elle fut près de mon lit, je pris la décision que cette nuit allait être inoubliable. Je n'avais cessé de rêver à son corps, à toutes les choses que j'aurais dû faire cette nuit-là dans le couloir sombre et ce soir j'avais la possibilité d'apaiser mon esprit, de me libérer de cette chose qui hantait mes pensées constamment depuis que j'avais goûté au sexe avec elle.

- Laisse-toi faire, dis-je en commençant à déboutonner son chemisier.

-…

- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, dis-le-moi !

Je n'avais jamais été aussi prévenant envers une fille, mais la partie de moi que j'avais enfouie il y a six ans, le jour de la répartition, me disait qu'elle était fragile, que je devais être doux avec elle. Et puis je ne voulais pas être un violeur… je n'étais pas comme ça ! Quand la fille me disait non, j'arrêtais. _Sauf avec elle_, me souffla une petite voix sournoise.

Certes, sauf avec elle mais la situation était différente… mon corps ne m'obéissait plus ce soir-là, mais maintenant, en ce moment précis, il m'obéissait plus que jamais.

Je revins à moi quand je m'aperçus que je venais d'ouvrir le dernier bouton et j'écartai les pans du tissu de son chemisier blanc pour dévoiler une poitrine sans brassière.

Cette fille voulait ma mort !

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas cette vue de ses monts bougeant rapidement au gré de sa respiration. Je voyais sortir ses pointes et une légère chair de poule prendre place sur cette peau qui me semblait douce. Je ne pus éviter de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je me revoyais dans ce couloir la prendre en bouche et sucer ses mamelons…

Mais une chose me paraissait étrange. Que faisait-elle devant ma porte sans soutien-gorge ? Pensant qu'en réalité elle avait tout prémédité, je portai ma main à ses genoux et remontai le long de sa cuisse.

Portait-elle une culotte ?

Je fus déçu et en même temps heureux de constater qu'un tissu en coton recouvrait son intimité. Je ne pus me retenir de passer mon pouce sur son bouton de plaisir à travers son sous-vêtement et tout à coup, elle s'agrippa à moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et recommençai mon geste. Le son de ses gémissements était vraiment aphrodisiaque car mon désir remonta en flèche malgré que j'aie déjà pratiqué quelques minutes plutôt.

Je commençai à mordiller son cou, tout en accentuant mon toucher sur son intimité.

Oh oui, j'allais prendre du plaisir avec elle !

**POV Harry**

Je perdais complètement la tête et avec un effort surhumain je m'écartai de lui. Sans plus attendre, j'enlevai tout le reste de mes habits, me retrouvant nu à sa vue. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne, n'ayant pas mon vrai corps et tout en le fixant dans les yeux, je pris place sur les draps de soie noire.

Je voulais plus que tout l'avoir de nouveau en moi, me touchant, me pénétrant à me faire hurler de plaisir, je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, nos langues s'envoûtant, mais je désirais plus que tout qu'il enlève son boxer et qu'il vienne me rejoindre, chose qu'il fit.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien, me fit un sourire des plus carnassiers, à l'inverse des sourires froids qu'il m'envoyait en temps normal et baissa le tissu. Quand je vis son sexe si ressemblant au mien, dressé pratiquement à son maximum, je fermai les yeux. J'avais honte d'aimer voir ça, d'aimer voir son membre en érection… sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je portai la main à mon sexe et fus déçu de ne pas sentir ma longueur mais plutôt cette toison qui remplaçait mon membre.

Un cri me fit revenir au moment présent et je vis avec une certaine incompréhension Malfoy caresser son sexe en regardant ma main. Quand il croisa mon regard, il lâcha son sexe et vint se placer au-dessus de moi.

- Si je ne savais pas qu'à notre première rencontre tu étais vierge, je te prendrais pour une pro !

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il fondit sur ma bouche et me demanda l'accès. Je le lui accordai et joignis ma langue à la sienne. Je me sentais transporté au loin dans les sensations tant souhaitées depuis une semaine. Je me rappelais de « notre » première fois, dans ce couloir sombre et froid. Mais là, j'étais au chaud, dans un lit… son lit et j'en étais heureux. J'allais pouvoir laisser libre court à mes envies et faire de cette unique nuit un moment inoubliable.

Si seulement je pouvais être moi-même, sentir son sexe contre le mien en érection et non le sien contre cette chose toute mouillée. Mais sa main qui vint s'y poser me rendit incapable de penser à autre chose que ce doigt passant sur cette chose si délicieuse, tandis que sa langue jouait avec la mienne, sans parler de sa peau qui recouvrait pratiquement tout mon corps. Le sentir comme ça me fit tout bizarre, une chaleur montante prenait part en moi et j'avais comme des fourmillements partout… une sensation d'électricité statique.

**POV Draco**

Cette fille me rendait fou. Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite, mais je ne pouvais ralentir la passion qui avait pris possession de mon corps quand j'avais vu sa main se placer sur son sexe. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de ma courte vie.

Et son odeur, Salazar, cette odeur si entêtante, si envoûtante… je quittai sa bouche pour venir la respirer à pleins poumons et soufflais sur la peau si sensible de son cou. Je bougeai aussi des hanches, faisant toucher nos sexes, et je pus sentir qu'elle était plus que prête à me recevoir, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer en elle immédiatement, je voulais la goûter, savoir quelle saveur elle avait.

Je glissai ma bouche vers sa clavicule et la léchai tout en la mordillant. Elle poussait divers gémissements avec cette voix si sensuelle et rauque, le tout mêlé à sa respiration rapide. Ma main, elle, était déjà en train de la rendre folle en caressant cette caverne humide. J'y enfonçai un doigt et le bougeai lentement à l'intérieur en de petits cercles.

Quand ma bouche arriva à la hauteur de sa poitrine, je ne perdis pas une seconde pour prendre un sein en bouche, malaxant l'autre tout en y passant mon pouce sur le téton sortit à son maximum.

**POV Harry**

Je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais en cet instant aurait été identique dans mon vrai corps mais je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Mon corps était en ébullition, mes sens me faisaient perdre la tête. J'étais à fleur de peau et sa bouche suçant mon torse était magique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur sa tête en emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux si doux. J'ondulais aussi du bassin pour le sentir mieux en moi, mais il n'allait jamais loin et je sentais à peine un effleurement. Voulait-il que je meurs de frustration ? Je voulais qu'il me baise, pas qu'il fasse semblant non d'un Scroutt à Pétard !

Mais ma colère partit en fumée quand sa langue, qui était il y a encore quelques secondes sur mon torse, se posa avec une certaine pression sur cet endroit qui propulsait d'étranges sensations dans mon bas-ventre. Avait-il vraiment sa bouche dans cette zone si intime ?

Et je dus rougir en pensant que si j'avais été moi, Malfoy serait ni plus ni moins en train de me sucer… et à en juger par sa dextérité à me rendre fou, il le ferait très bien. Je fermai les yeux et écartai plus les jambes. Je l'imaginais me prendre dans sa bouche, titiller mon gland comme présentement avec ce petit point si sensible.

Quand il lécha tout mon sexe, j'imaginais la sensation de cette même langue tout le long de mon érection, parcourant chaque millimètre de ma longueur.

**POV** **Draco**

Je léchais, buvais tout de son plaisir, m'en régalant comme jamais. Je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir à faire cette chose avant ce soir et mon sexe se faisait douloureux à attendre sa délivrance que je tardais à lui offrir.

A l'aide de mes mains, j'écartai un peu plus ses lèvres et passai ma langue partout, me nourrissant de ses gémissements, et tout en menant la pointe de ma langue à son entrée, je me dis que j'aimais le fait quelle ne soit pas rasée, car je détestais avoir la sensation de baiser une gosse… j'étais pratiquement un homme et j'aimais faire la chose avec une femme ou ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus. Et pour moi, une femme devait avoir un duvet à cet endroit ! Certes cela avait quelques inconvénients, comme en ce moment, un poil venant me narguer dans la bouche, mais je l'enlevai et très vite enfouis ma langue en elle plus profondément. Sentir ses parois si chaudes et humides me rendit fou et je n'attendis pas plus pour quitter son sexe et venir ravir sa bouche qui aspira la mienne si tôt proche.

Elle prit possession de ma bouche avec passion et me serra contre elle tout en entourant mon bassin de ses jambes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et ondula fortement des hanches tout en penchant sa tête en arrière à la sensation de mon sexe si dur frottant contre son intimité.

Mon gland butait à chaque rencontre près de son entrée et tout en quittant sa bouche, j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, pris appui sur un bras, relevai avec l'autre une de ses jambes pour la placer plus haut et je la pénétrai de moitié.

Le vert de ses yeux si brillant en cet instant me déstabilisa, mais aussi le fait que j'étais maintenant à moitié en elle et le fait de sentir cette pression si bienfaisante autour de mon sexe qui me transportait loin.

Je voulais y aller doucement, mais cette Alice en voulait vraisemblablement plus car elle m'attira en elle entièrement, se faisant crier de douleur elle-même. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je vins les récupérer avec ma bouche tout en remuant un peu le bassin. Je dus fermer les yeux sous les flots de sensations qui prenaient possession de mon corps peu à peu.

Mes muscles se tendirent, ma mâchoire se serra et mes doigts enserrèrent le drap. Je n'avais jamais au grand jamais ressenti ce plaisir à être dans une fille. J'avais l'impression qu'un flux circulait entre nous par le biais de nos sexes et cela était grisant.

**POV Harry**

Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça mais j'avais eu le besoin vital de le sentir en moi pour me procurer du plaisir comme la fois précédente et là, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la douleur.

- Stop… j'ai trop mal, dis-je dans un souffle en penchant la tête en arrière.

Mais il ne s'enleva pas comme je l'aurais pensé, il passa une main entre nous et vint masser mon sexe. Je ressentis des ondes de choc complètement dingues et en seulement quelques secondes la douleur était partie, me laissant le souffle court, les jambes contractées sous l'effet et mes ongles plantés dans son dos.

Maintenant, je voulais qu'il me baise ! Je voulais ressentir tout ce plaisir, tout ce bien-être ! Je voulais vivre en vrai tout ce que j'avais rêvé ces derniers jours… je désirais qu'il me fasse sentir vivant. J'étais prêt, je n'allais pas être malade. Je contrôlais la situation…

- C'est bon ?

Cette petite voix fit disparaitre tout le reste et je redressai la tête. Je tombai directement dans son regard gris qui me perçait comme jamais et nos bouches se rencontrèrent sans même le vouloir… ou plutôt en le voulant. Ce fut timide, comme si nous nous embrassions pour la première fois et quand sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne, il se retira et revint d'un coup de bassin. Je poussai une plainte de plaisir qui mourut dans sa bouche et après quelques mouvements comme celui-là, je commençai à bouger aussi.

Nos bouches tentaient tant bien que mal de rester soudées mais avec la difficulté à respirer, nos corps bougeant de plus en plus, nous avions du mal.

Je tentai d'écarter un peu plus les jambes et, par je ne savais quelle envie, allai poser mes mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus en moi. Mon corps avait pleinement conscience de son membre qui martelait avec de plus en plus de fouge ce qui devait être le fond de mon sexe de fille et cela me faisait rouler des yeux tellement c'était bon.

Mes mains se firent d'un coup plus tendres, plus douces contre son postérieur et ses mouvements ralentirent. J'avais l'impression de danser en symbiose, de ne faire qu'un avec lui… Et cela était des plus étranges. Comme pouvais-je ressentir ça avec lui alors qu'il y avait à peine une dizaine de jours, je le haïssais ?

- Merlin, haleta-t-il en venant sucer mon cou.

Je déposai ma bouche sur son épaule où j'y appliquai plein de baisers mouillés tout en continuant d'onduler des hanches. Je regrettais encore un fois de ne pas être moi, de ne pas sentir son corps en moi… mais mes regrets partirent en fumée quand il mordilla mon oreille.

- C'est tellement bon, murmura-il en donnant un coup plus brusque.

- Moui, laissai-je échapper en réponse à son coup de bassin profond.

- Encore… crie pour moi Alice, me dit-il avec la voix rauque.

Il se redressa et posa ses deux mains autour de mon visage.

Ces dernières étaient à quelques centimètres et quand son regard fut fixé au mien, je vis ses cheveux venir devant ses yeux et il accéléra… je le sentais venir en moi plus profondément, je ne pouvais retenir des soupirs de bien-être sortir de ma bouche et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre pour ne pas hurler trop fort mon plaisir, chose qui échoua lamentablement. Je perdis la tête et criai comme jamais, laissant sortir par des sons le plaisir ressenti et cela dura un long moment.

Quand je me sentis trembler de plus en plus, étant presque incapable de garder mes yeux ouverts, je le sentis éjaculer en moi. En cet instant, j'aurais dû jouir aussi comme lui mais au lieu de ça, je pouvais me rendre compte que mon sexe se contractait autour du sien. Je remontai mes mains dans son dos, n'ayant pas quitté ses fesses de tout notre corps-à-corps et comme depuis le début, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir sentir mon sperme jaillir comme une délivrance. Ce que cela pouvait être frustrant d'être dans ce corps. Mais le plaisir était là, cet état de fatigue et de bien-être qui suivait le plaisir était bien là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et c'était meilleur que le plaisir solitaire que je pratiquais ces derniers jours… bien meilleur.

**POV Draco**

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller sur elle. Son corps dégageait une chaleur confortable et son odeur m'enivrait encore plus. Je déposai ma bouche où je le pus avec le peu de force qu'il me restait et quand mon geste prit tout son sens, je me redressai rapidement, sortis d'elle et me plaçai sur le dos.

- Rhabille-toi et quitte ma chambre, dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

- Pardon ?

Non, pas encore ! Je n'avais plus la force… surtout après cette étreinte des plus étranges.

- On a baisé, on a joui, alors maintenant, tu quittes ma chambre ! Dis-je plus durement.

Je pris la peine de regarder dans sa direction et ce que je vis me fit mal. Et cela amena la colère ! Qui était cette fille qui me faisait revenir ? Je ne voulais pas éprouver ces choses… la peine, les regrets, la compassion ! Je n'étais pas un Poufsouffle ! J'étais un Serpentard, un Malfoy. Un bon héritier, la fierté de la famille !

- Bon, dégage ! M'exclamai-je en me levant et en la tirant par le bras.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Cracha-t-elle la rage dans les yeux.

Cela me rappela soudain ce satané Balafré. Je secouai la tête pour le faire sortir de mon esprit, ne voulant pas penser à ce moins que rien.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire A-l-i-c-e !

- J'aimerais savoir ce que cela t'as fait de baiser… une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Quand je me remis du choc, j'étais seul dans ma chambre. Il me fallut quelques minutes de plus pour reprendre la direction de mon lit, non sans remarquer la petite culotte blanche oubliée. Une fois dans mes draps, son odeur et celle du sexe mêlé me rendirent malade. J'avais couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… et le pire pour moi en cet instant, c'était que même en le sachant, je ne pouvais oublier cette sensation du plaisir ressenti, ce bien-être qui m'avait envahi en couchant avec elle.

Une pensée futile me fit penser à mon Père et ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il l'apprenait. Je savais qu'il était en prison, loin de tout, mais un Malfoy avait ses connaissances et je savais qu'il gardait un œil sur nous, ma Mère et moi.

Une nausée me prit, je me levai rapidement et allai dans ma salle de bains. Je fouillai ma réserve de potions et en vidai une. Ma sensation de lourdeur d'estomac partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et en voyant ma cabine de douche, je me dis inutilement que si je me lavais le corps, je me l'enlèverais enfin de la tête.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tout en me savonnant, je repensai à mon envie avant de coucher avec elle une seconde fois, celle envie de vivre un moment inoubliable… et qu'en cet instant, je voulais tout simplement oublier.

**POV Harry**

Je me demandais encore pourquoi, en enfilant mon pantalon, je ressentais cette tristesse. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, il m'avait baisé, encore mieux que l'autre fois… alors pourquoi je me sentais blessé du fait qu'il m'ait envoyé baladé de suite après s'être vidé en moi ?

J'avais ressenti une colère sourde quand sa demande avait été dite.

Tout cela allait trop loin ! Je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir cette envie pour lui, ce besoin de prolonger ce rapprochement après l'acte… j'aurais même dû partir de moi-même, mais voilà. J'avais voulu rester dormir près de lui. Quand j'avais senti sa bouche sur ma peau, je m'étais senti heureux de m'endormir comme ça, mais voilà, il avait tout gâché !

Quand je fus totalement rhabillé, j'enfilai ma cape et à l'aide de la carte, je pris le chemin de mon dortoir. A cette heure-ci, je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs et j'en fus reconnaissant.

Quand je fus dans mes draps, j'eus du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Tout repassait en boucle dans ma tête… et pour le coup, j'étais heureux de lui avoir fait peut-être aussi mal qu'à moi en lui disant que j'étais un né moldu. Quand je pensais que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été ainsi traité…

La pensée fugace de cette fille nue sortant de sa chambre quelques heures plutôt me fit culpabiliser. L'aimait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti en voyant une fille devant la porte du garçon qui venait de profiter d'elle ?

Et puis un sentiment de contentement prit part de moi. J'avais eu finalement ce que j'avais souhaité depuis une semaine et j'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre ma vie où elle en était !

**POV** **Draco** _(Le lendemain - le jeudi 19 septembre 1996)_

Je faisais semblant d'écouter le professeur Binns et son monologue sur la guerre des gobelins.

Ce qu'elle m'avait dit en partant furieuse n'arrivait pas à prendre tout son sens. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer avoir sali mon corps pur avec cette fille. Mais en même temps, qu'elle le soit démontrait bien ce que je pensais d'eux. Cette Alice n'avait été bonne qu'à écarter ses cuisses pour moi sans même me connaitre. Et cela deux fois !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à dormir ? Cela faisait bien trois heures que j'aurais dû être en plein rêve mais non, j'étais là, à fixer le mur comme si ce dernier allait disparaitre et faire apparaitre le fruit de mes pensées. Cette fille ne voulait pas partir de ma tête… toute la journée je n'avais repensé qu'à ce baiser après avoir joui. Jamais je n'avais réagi comme ça, j'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à m'écarter des filles, ne voulant pas qu'elles se fassent de fausses idées. Alors pourquoi j'avais posé cette satanée bouche sur sa peau !

Je me relevai et regardai mon réveil. Il était tard, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Si mon insomnie pouvait me faire avancer dans ma tâche, cela ne serait que mieux pour gagner les faveurs du Lord et démontrer à tous que je valais plus que mon Père !

Je m'habillai en vitesse et pris ma baguette en quittant ma chambre. J'avais une armoire à réparer ! _Et une fille à oublier_, me glissa une voix en moi qui revenait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 3 est publié ! **_Il fait 16 pages, 5.795 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**J'espère aussi que l'attente** **n'est pas trop longue mais je fais ce que je peux. **

**Sinon, comme dit avant le chapitre, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas trop tomber dans un rapport homme/femme… mais ce n'est pas facile.**

**A part ça, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-le-moi en laissant une review, please.**

**A très vite et merci d'avoir lu jusque là,**

**(^-^)**

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 01 juin 2011_


	4. Chapitre 4 Part 1

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Sorry pour le retard, mais ayant décroché un job en fin de mois, j'avais pas du tout prévu ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire. D'habitude, je m'y prends à la dernière minute, n'ayant pas le souci du syndrome de la page blanche, mais là, comme on dit, je me suis faite piéger par le manque de temps ! (^-^) Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4.1**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Deux jours après l'épisode dans la chambre de Malfoy - Le vendredi 20 septembre 1996)_

Bon, je devais avoir un gros problème car depuis mercredi, j'avais encore plus envie de lui, envie de retourner dans son lit, dans ses bras.

Je voyais bien qu'il était ailleurs la plupart du temps perdu dans ses pensées. Et pour ça, la décision de Dumbledore était vraiment pratique. Je pouvais entrevoir le regard vague de Malfoy pendant nos heures de cours communs, je pouvais le voir rester muet avec ses amis. Et le plus bizarre, c'était que moi aussi j'étais comme lui.

J'avais cru pouvoir passer à autre chose mais non ! Être près de lui hier et aujourd'hui avait été difficile. J'avais plus d'une fois voulu lui prendre la main et la poser sur mon sexe, j'avais eu envie d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou et respirer cette odeur qui me hantait depuis notre nuit dans son lit.

J'avais pris conscience de sa beauté, d'une partie de sa personnalité mais avec du recul, j'avais aussi été séduit par son odeur. Cette odeur qui devenait trop présente en classe.

Qu'avais-je fait pour ressentir autant de choses, avoir autant d'envie envers lui ?

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Je regardai mon amie et lui souris.

- Désolée Ginny, je réfléchissais, dis-je en me plaçant mieux sur ma chaise.

- Ok... essaye de rester avec moi car si je ne finis pas ce devoir en DCFM, je vais me faire tuer par le prof !

- Hum, oui !

Le reste de ma soirée, je la passai à aider mon amie pour son devoir. Autant j'étais nul en potions, autant je me surpassais dans cette matière et même Hermione, bon parfois, voire très rarement, me demandait des explications ou une démonstration pour un mouvement de baguette.

Mais le problème était que dans cette bibliothèque, il y avait au fond de la pièce un groupe de Serpentards où notre cher Malfoy faisait son beau. Pendant un bref instant, je l'imaginais en chien, la queue remuant, sortant sa langue et faisant le beau pour avoir un biscuit, mais bien vite mon esprit me fit voir un autre chien, noir... beau et fou-fou.

Repenser à mon parrain me fit mal et malgré le coup d'œil inquiet de mon amie, je fis comme si tout allait bien et l'aidai du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'avais aussi cette désagréable impression qu'elle agissait avec moi d'une autre manière. Elle me touchait sans cesse l'épaule, se penchait au-dessus de moi, m'envoyant son souffle en plein visage. Autant j'aimais, il fallait bien me l'avouer, sentir celui de Malfoy, autant le sien me dérangeait. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, sa poitrine contre mon dos me rendait claustrophobe, ses cheveux balayant ma nuque de temps en temps me donnaient des frissons d'un autre genre que ceux ressentis au lit avec ce blond à la bonne odeur et aux yeux ravageurs.

Et plus j'avançais dans mes pensées, plus j'avais la sordide impression qu'elle agissait avec moi comme je voulais le faire avec _lui_. Et cela me faisait peur. Car cela ne devait pas être normal pour moi d'être attiré de cette manière envers lui et être de plus vraiment indifférent à Ginny alors qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard cette année, j'avais eu envie d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle le peu de temps que j'avais passé au terrier... _avant qu'il ne soit brûlé par les Mangemorts._

**POV Draco** _(Deux jours plus tard - Le dimanche 22 septembre 1996)_

Je chiffonnais une fois de plus mon devoir. Je n'arrivais plus à rien depuis jeudi et cela m'enrageait !

Elle était partout et nulle part à la fois.

Je la cherchais des yeux aux moments des repas, je patientais dans ma chambre devant ma porte, guettant le moindre bruit. Je ne fermais plus un œil et la fatigue prenait possession de moi de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais même pas, en plus, mettre mon insomnie à profit car j'étais un bon à rien. J'avais gâché mon travail fait depuis la rentrée avec cette saleté d'armoire et je devenais fou.

Je ne comprenais pas comment, sachant son sang, elle continuait à m'attirer mais le fait était là : je la voulais encore sous mon corps, gémissante. Je la voulais contre moi, sentir son odeur qui me suivait à chaque heure de la journée. J'avais même eu l'impression que ce satané balafré sentait comme elle mais la réalité m'avait frappé à ce moment précis : Potter ne sentait pas comme _elle. _

Je n'avais plus que cette odeur si envoûtante dans le nez, que ses yeux derrière les miens, que ses cheveux sous mes doigts, que sa saveur dans ma bouche. En deux nuits, elle m'avait coupé toute envie d'une autre fille, ne voulant qu'elle. Mes moments intimes le matin, sous la douche, étaient remplis d'images d'elle, le peu que j'en avais, et je me sentais impuissant.

Et un Malfoy ne devait pas ressentir ça. En fait, j'étais sensé ne rien ressentir et depuis cette rencontre dans le couloir en début d'année, je ressentais beaucoup trop de choses. J'en venais presque à penser que si je la croisais de nouveau, eh bien je me fondrais en elle avec vigueur et envie. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de la prendre à même les murs froids du château. Je pourrais même me mettre à genoux pour une nuit de plus.

Je devenais vraiment cinglé car un Malfoy ne se soumettait jamais, sauf pour le Lord... et encore, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ma famille était sous ses ordres. Et je l'étais aussi, depuis cet été.

Un frisson de dégoût envers « mon maître » prit possession de mon corps et ma plume trembla au-dessus de mes parchemins vierges, créant de petites taches noires un peu partout. Je la reposai dans son socle et jetai un sort de propreté sur mes pages.

Je devais rendre ce devoir pour le cours de Severus du lendemain matin et je n'arrivais pas à aligner plus de deux parchemins alors qu'il en fallait six. A force d'être près de Potter, je devenais aussi nul que lui, quelle honte !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain matin - Le lundi 23 septembre 1996)_

J'écoutais d'une seule oreille Severus donner ses ordres, je voyais Potter trembler en prenant son livre et même ça ne me faisait plus rien. J'avais dû travailler toute la nuit pour arriver à un rendu correct vis-à-vis de la potion tue-loup. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir choisi cette potion-là pour le devoir. Elle n'était pas vraiment utile... si on partait du fait que les loups-garous devaient être enfermés à Azkaban car ils étaient dangereux.

Je pouvais très clairement me rappeler des anecdotes de ma tante Bellatrix cet été, quand elle me racontait comment Fenrir tuait sans vergogne de petits enfants et des adolescents. Il y en avait même certains qu'il contaminait juste pour s'amuser à détruire leur vie.

Le seul de cette sous-espèce que j'avais rencontré et qui était un tantinet normal, était notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment le vieux citronné avait laissé ce monstre donner cours à des enfants sans défense.

- Monsieur Potter, dix points en moins pour non assistance à Monsieur Malfoy pour sa potion, dit Severus de sa voix froide et cassante.

Je regardai mon chaudron où je n'avais rien fait, je n'étais même pas allé chercher mes ingrédients et c'était le balafré qui se faisait gronder... quoi de meilleur ?

Puis Potter se pencha pour s'appliquer à « m'aider » pour ma potion, et une fois de plus, l'odeur d'Alice envahit mon esprit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette fragrance légère mais si profonde. Je ne savais même pas différencier les différentes senteurs... impossible.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La grande salle était remplie de bruit, Pansy me faisait les yeux doux depuis mon arrivée à table. Je pouvais entendre clairement Blaise se demander à voix haute ce qui m'arrivait, mais je ne voulais pas mettre des mots là-dessus. J'avais la tête retournée et mon regard scrutait une fois de plus chaque table pour la voir. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire si je la revoyais... je savais juste que je voulais passer un autre moment avec elle.

Dans le fond, Théodore avait raison une fois de plus. Rien n'était mieux qu'avoir une seule fille dans son lit, mais une qui pouvait nous faire tourner la tête. Je l'avais traité d'idiot en lui affirmant que rien n'était mieux que de changer le plus souvent de partenaire mais là, je ne voulais qu'elle. Je ne ressentais pas l'envie de draguer, faire mon petit baratin aux premières filles faciles dans les couloirs... je voulais juste...

Je voulais quoi en fait ?

La revoir... ça oui ! Mais ensuite ?

Je ne pensais pas être un homme pour une seule femme, je ne me voyais pas rester « fidèle », j'aimais la diversité. Heu non, pas ça, sinon Blaise me sortirait une fois de plus que je devais élargir mon horizon aux mecs et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il me disait ça depuis l'année dernière... je ne matais pas les garçons dans le vestiaire, je regardais juste leur taille comparée à la mienne. Tout le monde faisait ça !

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives Draco ?

Je me tournai vers la gauche et en voyant son regard, celui qui me montrait que j'étais son ami et lui le mien, le seul vrai ami que j'avais, je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre ce soir, dis-je en reprenant mon repas là où je l'avais laissé.

**POV Harry** _(Même jour en soirée - Le lundi 23 septembre 1996)_

Je n'aurais pas dû être là, je n'aurais pas dû le surveiller une fois de plus à l'aide de la carte, je n'aurais pas dû non plus quitter mon dortoir et me transformer en Alice, mais je l'avais fait. Et j'étais là, assis nonchalamment sur un appui de fenêtre sachant qu'il allait passer par ici.

J'avais deux possibilités : soit il me baisait ici même, soit il me cracherait à la figure les si beaux compliments qu'il avait envers Hermione et les autres Sang-de-bourbes de Poudlard.

J'avais enfilé ma jupe qui avait subi un sort de propreté, j'avais aussi dû ouvrir un nouveau paquet de sous-vêtements car je ne retrouvais pas ce truc qui servait de boxer pour une fille. J'avais même fait l'effort de mettre cette chose douloureuse pour le dos et qui mettait en avant mon torse, ou plutôt ma poitrine. Et je me sentais bête, sur ce mur froid, le regard sur la porte en face, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

Et le pire dans cette situation, c'était que je pouvais sentir cette humidité dans mon sous-vêtement rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait refaire ce que nous avions fait la première fois, dans ce même couloir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et je restai droit, essayant de montrer que je ne savais pas qu'il passerait par ici, sauf que, plus les pas se faisaient proche, plus j'avais la sordide impression qu'il y avait plus d'une personne...

**POV** **Blaise** _(Retour en arrière - Le_ _lundi 23 septembre 1996)_

Je le pensais intelligent mais non !

Cet idiot ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était mordu de cette fille, cette Alice, dont nous ne savions rien. Elle ne me disait rien et si j'en croyais ses dires, il ne la voyait jamais lors des repas. Il ne savait rien d'elle à part son sang.

- Tu comprends ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ma foi oui Draco... je comprends parfaitement que tu sois amoureux...

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne en se relevant du fauteuil où il était assis.

- Si, tu es amoureux... et cela est une bonne chose ! Sois enfin toi-même bon sang.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ! Cria-t-il.

- Non, mais tu n'es pas seul ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je te suivrai n'importe où... on est amis, frères même, dis-je en me levant et en venant le prendre dans mes bras.

Comme rarement, il sanglota dans mes bras. C'était dur pour lui de se rendre compte que sa vraie nature refaisait surface. Je connaissais son terrible secret, celui qu'il tentait de cacher sous son apparence, mais moi, j'aimais tellement le vrai lui, celui qui était présent dans nos moments seul à seul. Et dieu que j'aimais cette Alice pour lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux.

Bon, je devais avouer que tomber amoureux aussi vite était vraiment bizarre mais tout y était. Son envie d'elle, son envie d'être seulement près d'elle, ses pensées tournées vers cette fille, son odeur qui ne le quittait plus, son cœur qui battait la chamade aux simples souvenirs de leurs moments. Et cette connexion entre eux...

Je l'avais ressenti moi aussi ce sentiment, envers une moldue pendant les vacances d'été, mais mon histoire était moins belle que celle-ci. J'avais été suivi et ma douce, ma Solange, était morte d'un sort impardonnable lancé par ma mère. Je la haïssais à ce moment plus que jamais et je l'entendais encore me dire à son retour :

« Ne dévie plus jamais mon fils, je déteste me salir les mains en tuant un moldu. »

Etrangement, j'avais compris. Mais je n'avais rien montré. Pourquoi ? Voldemort ! J'étais destiné comme mon frère de cœur à rejoindre ses rangs en fin d'année et je ne voulais pas perdre la vie en refusant. J'allais tout faire pour exécuter les ordres et suivre mon ami dans cette tâche.

- Ca te dit de venir avec moi réparer cette armoire ? Entendis-je tout bas.

- Allez, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Nous devions être forts... et cela, à deux, était plus facile. Draco n'était pas cet être arrogant, froid et coincé des sentiments. Seulement, il fallait bien regarder pour s'en rendre compte.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra faire ce que l'on veut ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

- Oui... un jour on habitera dans la campagne et on fera du bon vin toi et moi, répondis-je en riant.

Il grimaça car il détestait le vin, et, dans une bonne ambiance, autre que celle d'il y avait encore un instant, nous marchâmes en silence vers cette salle spéciale.

- Si tu veux te sortir ta beauté de la tête, fréquente Pansy, lançais-je mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Autant sauter de la tour d'astronomie de suite, me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Comment pourrait-on deviner la réalité en le regardant ?

Il me sourit, d'un sourire qui illuminait ses yeux et je ne pus que lui rendre son geste. Nous nous étions trouvés en première année et je mourrai à ses côtés pendant cette guerre. Certains sorciers avaient leurs familiers, moi j'avais Draco et il m'avait moi. Une amitié plus forte que toutes les autres... même plus forte que celle qui unissait le trio d'or. En parlant d'eux, je commençais à me demander pourquoi je regardais toujours leur table et plus précisément...

**POV Draco**

L'avoir à mes côtés ce soir me faisait du bien. Devant les autres Serpentards, nous devions jouer notre rôle mais là, j'avais mon ami... et me confier à lui m'avait fait du bien.

Par contre... ce qu'il m'avait dit me faisait peur car...

- Fais chier, ce putain d'escalier s'est fait la malle ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Pas grave, on n'a qu'à attendre qu'il revienne, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le mur, entre la danseuse aux sirènes et le baron vampire qui était absent de sa toile.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions enfin au septième étage et seul le bruit de nos pas sur les dalles envahissait le silence des couloirs éclairés par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient les fenêtres bordant ce corridor.

Seulement après être arrivés à mi-chemin de celui-ci, mon cœur rata un battement. Je vis de magnifiques jambes bouger dans le vide. Et là, je sus. C'était elle, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Et mon regard remonta le long de ses mollets, de sa cuisse gauche, que je voyais.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait alerté mon ami mais il me murmura :

- Si tu me dis là tout de suite que cette fille n'est pas _ton_ Alice, je te laisse réparer ton armoire tout seul pour passer un moment avec elle si Salazar le veut bien.

- Alors je suis dans le regret de te dire que cette fille est _mon_ Alice.

_Mon_ ... était-elle seulement à moi ?

D'un point de vue sang et pureté, oui ! Je l'avais pénétrée le premier, alors j'avais tous les droits sur elle mais m'entendre penser ainsi me fit grimacer. Malgré son sang impur, elle n'était pas un bout de viande. Et puis pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si vite à sa vue ? J'aurais dû être indifférent, de part sa nature, si je pouvais le penser ainsi.

- Je te laisse ou pas ?

- Non, murmurai-je, ressentant soudain la peur de me laisser aller à mes désirs.

- Ok.

Il posa une fraction de seconde sa main sur mon épaule, certainement pour me montrer son soutien et nous passâmes quelques secondes plus tard devant elle. Je ne lui lançai même pas un regard et continuai ma route. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du couloir, en tournant au coin, et m'enlevant de sa vue, que je me posai contre le mur.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

- J'ai peur je crois, dis-je en me laissant tomber à terre la tête dans mes mains.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... JE NE SAIS PAS, criai-je tout à coup.

Il plaça sa main sur ma bouche et fit non de la tête.

- Écoute-moi bien Draco... tu vas retourner la voir et lui parler. Tu vas trouver un moyen de la revoir et de laisser cette façade du bon Malfoy de côté ! Tu vas vivre bon sang...

Je crispai les mâchoires et après un regard noir envers mon ami, je fis le chemin inverse. Elle était toujours là, et tout en avançant vers elle, sous son regard, car elle me regardait, je me disais que mon ami n'avait pas dû me convaincre beaucoup pour que je l'écoute.

Plus j'avançais et plus je revoyais ce moment si... stupéfiant de ma vie.

Avait-il raison ?

Etais-je l'exception à ma famille ?

Je ne savais pas, mais je savais que même si j'affichais ce visage sans expression, j'avais envie de sourire comme un idiot à la vue de ses yeux brillants.

- Alors Malfoy, tu es toujours vivant malgré le choc de ma révélation, me dit-elle froidement.

- Oui, comme tu le vois, dis-je en surjouant et en tournant sur moi-même tel un mannequin.

- Et que fais-tu là, à parler à une Sang-de-bourbe ?

- La question est : qui es-tu Alice ?

- L'impure qui a couché avec toi, me répondit-elle en sautant à terre et en prenant le chemin des escaliers.

- Oublions ce détail un instant, lui dis-je en la retenant par le bras.

- Oh... cela est un détail pour toi ?

- Oui... une fille comme toi qui baise aussi bien, qui écarte les cuisses comme tu sais si bien le faire...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car elle me gifla. Bizarrement, je m'y attendais et c'était peut-être pour ça que je l'avais provoquée.

- Tu n'apprends rien de tes leçons, dis-je en la tirant vers ma chambre.

- Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en freinant tant bien que mal notre progression.

- Je nous mène à ma chambre pour te posséder !

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu assumes tes gestes, dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Alors c'est ça... tu veux coucher avec moi de nouveau et tu trouves ce prétexte ?

Je me stoppai et la regardai.

Elle avait raison ! Bon sang, elle avait raison !

- Écoute Malfoy... on va mettre carte sur table toi et moi, me dit-elle en défaisant la prise que j'avais sur son bras. Tu veux coucher avec moi et bizarrement, j'en ai envie aussi. Alors, ne pouvons-nous pas nous comporter comme des adultes, aller dans ta chambre, faire ce que l'on désire et se quitter juste après ?

- Juste après ?

- Oui... mais pas aussi vite que l'autre fois sinon je ne profite pas, me dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

En voyant son geste, je revis toutes ces fois où le balafré l'avait fait en répondant à mes piques. Je secouai la tête et l'instant d'après je repris le chemin de ma chambre tout en énonçant certaines règles pour mon bien-être mental :

- Je suis d'accord avec ton offre mais il y a certaines conditions, dis-je. Je ne veux pas que tu pleurniches quand tu devras quitter ma chambre après... je te laisse maximum cinq minutes après notre affaire pour quitter les lieux. Ensuite, je ne veux pas que tu parles de nos rendez-vous...

- Nos ?

- Eh bien oui, autant se revoir quelques fois par semaines...

-...

Tomberais-je aussi bas ?

- Que dirais-tu d'une fois tous les deux jours ? Proposai-je peu sûr de moi.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander de la voir toutes les deux heures... si ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Je vis malgré moi sa jupe remonter suite aux mouvements de ses jambes, et, honteux, je pus sentir mon sexe réagir.

- Mais j'ai aussi une condition ! Je ne toucherai jamais ton sexe.

Je stoppai ma marche et la repris deux secondes plus tard.

Etrangement le silence combla le reste du trajet et une fois devant le tableau gardant ma chambre, je dis mon mot de passe, que j'allais devoir absolument changer à son départ, et je l'entrainai poliment à l'intérieur.

Je veillai à refermer soigneusement la porte et lançai un sortilège de silence au cas où.

Quand je me tournai vers elle, je fus saisi de voir qu'elle se déshabillait.

- Dépêche, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, me dit-elle en enlevant son chemisier.

Je gardai mon regard sur cette peau dévoilée et sur ce bout de tissu blanc qui me cachait un peu trop sa poitrine. Je pouvais aussi sentir mon cœur battre à un rythme fou, battant à plate couture celui d'un vif d'or et je fis tout pour que mon visage reste impassible.

C'était une chose de ressentir ce truc envers elle, d'entendre mon ami me dire l'évidence mais cela en était une autre de lui montrer à elle. Elle ne devait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Sur cette décision, je commençai aussi à me dévêtir mais sans aller trop vite. Je prenais le temps de plier mes vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient ma peau.

Bien vite, je me retrouvai en boxer, devant elle, déjà nue, jambes écartées sur mon lit. J'avais une vue sur son intimité qui me rendit fébrile et je lui en voulais pour ça. Elle, elle était là, le regard dirigé vers le plafond, ne posant même pas ses yeux sur moi.

Qui était utilisé ici ?

Je ne saurais le dire en cet instant. Je ne connaissais rien de cette Alice, sauf qu'elle séjournait avec toute vraisemblance à Poudlard, qu'elle devait avoir entre quinze et dix sept ans, qu'elle était d'origine moldue et qu'elle m'attirait comme jamais aucune autre fille ne l'avait fait.

- Malfoy, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je repars !

Je serrai les lèvres pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à quitter cette chambre si elle n'était pas contente, car c'était bien la dernière chose que je désirais.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et avançai vers mon lit avec une seule phrase : ne rien montrer.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 4.1 est publié. **_Il fait 11 pages et 4.011 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'avais aussi envie de donner un minuscule, riquiqui rôle à cette bonne vieille Romilda car je l'ai aimée dans le film « **_Le Prince de sang-mêlé_** ».**

**Je pense aussi que Blaise reviendra de temps en temps car il a un rôle plus important dans la seconde partie de cette fiction.**

**Je vous laisse ici, en espérant vous retrouver en review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4.1 republié corrigé le 01 juin 2011_


	5. Chapitre 4 Part 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Cours chapitre. Je le sais, mais avant cette republication, il n'existait pas. Enfin si, mais il était rattaché au chapitre précédent. Mais ayant une note à cet endroit, j'ai trouvé plus préférable de faire une découpe afin d'effacer ladite note, sans perturber mes futurs publications. Désolée pour cette découpe (^-^). Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4.2**

* * *

**POV Harry** _(Fait suite au POV de Draco au chapitre précédent - Le mardi 24 septembre 1996 – 01h00 du matin)_

Je me glissai dans mon lit la tête lourde. Je ressentais cette douleur sans pouvoir déterminer à quel endroit dans mon propre corps elle était située. Mais au-delà de ça, j'avais aimé. Cela avait été douloureux, bestial et long mais j'avais pris du plaisir. J'avais encore eu cette sensation de me sentir vivant sous lui. Sentant sa peau couverte de sueur, voyant ses yeux voilés par le plaisir qu'il prenait à me baiser.

Mais le mauvais côté était que j'avais mal maintenant. Il m'avait pénétré avec vigueur, profondeur, sans se soucier de sa force. J'avais oscillé un très long moment entre douleur et plaisir mais ce fut le deuxième qui avait remporté la bataille de notre entrevue.

Allais-je y retourner comme demandé, mercredi ?

Je n'en savais trop rien. J'avais senti dans ses mouvements en moi qu'il me faisait payer mes origines moldue car il avait été plus brusque que les deux autres fois, il ne m'avait que peu embrassé et c'était peut être pour ça que je ne savais pas si j'allais y retourner.

Moi, je voulais qu'il me baise, qu'il me fasse revivre mais je voulais aussi secrètement l'embrasser, sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, ses dents mordillant mes lèvres, sa langue se heurtant à la mienne.

Je fermai les yeux et malgré mes interrogations sur ce que je venais de faire, le sommeil eut raison de moi rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je devais me calmer car cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver surtout pour ce que j'étais en train de voir. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait sourire à la fille qu'il voulait et plus que tout, il pouvait embrasser qui il souhaitait. Point final. Mais j'avais beau me dire tout ça, j'avais ma magie qui crépitait autour de moi.

Et je n'avais qu'une envie, envoyer balader cette Serdaigle loin de lui, loin de cette bouche qui n'appartenait qu'à moi !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que je venais de penser là ?

Je secouai la tête et fis demi-tour. Je devais vraiment couver quelque chose pour avoir de telles pensées vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

**POV Draco** _(Petit retour en arrière - Le mardi 24 septembre 1996 – vers 00h30)_

Je m'activais en elle comme un dément, voulant la punir elle pour ce que je ressentais moi. Et je ne pouvais pas stopper mes coups de reins brutaux, surtout aux cris qu'elle poussait depuis peu.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder une certaine distance avec elle mais je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser… chose que je me refusais. Je ne fixais que ses yeux, à demi fermés sous mes mouvements en elle.

J'avais mal partout, mon corps était endolori face à la force que je mettais à la prendre, mon corps était couvert de transpiration, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je la pénétrais de plus en plus vite, m'acharnant sur elle comme je n'aurais pas dû le faire. M'enfonçant en elle avec rudesse, avec force. Allant toujours plus loin.

Mon sexe était entouré d'une chaleur indéfinissable, je pouvais sentir ses parois internes se resserrer de plus en plus autour de ma longueur. Et les ongles qu'elle plantait dans mon dos étaient un signe qui ne me trompait pas.

Elle allait venir et je voulais venir avant elle… ou après. Je ne savais pas laquelle de ces deux solutions lui démontrerait que je n'avais que faire d'elle.

Mais la question ne se posa pas plus longtemps car à peine la pression sur mon sexe se fit plus forte que j'explosai au plus profond d'elle, en même temps qu'elle arrivait à son sommet.

Pour bien clôturer notre moment, je m'activai encore un peu en elle, donnant tout le reste de mon énergie à lui faire mal. C'était cruel mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Je lui en voulais à cette fille… et même si je me mettais à la haïr comme un fou, je ne pourrais pas me passer de son corps sans devenir dingue. D'ailleurs, en pensant que de part mes gestes, tout sauf gentleman ce soir, elle pouvait ne plus jamais revenir, je ralentis et vint poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Bizarrement, quand elle commença à passer ses mains dans mon dos, de haut en bas, tout en reprenant sa respiration, je me laissai faire. Je devais me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas lui rendre ses gestes mais je tins bon et quand, d'après moi, les cinq minutes furent passées, je me redressai, sortis d'elle, et me plaçai sur le côté tout en disant :

- Tu es vraiment bonne à baiser… reviens mercredi !

Langage cru, détachement en le disant.

Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle se remette à sa place. Plus bas que moi. Car même après tout ceci, je ne pouvais occulter qu'elle était une Sang-de-bourbe et secrètement, je ne voulais pas avoir la même histoire que mon ami.

- Je verrai bien, me dit-elle en se levant.

Je pus revoir à loisir ses courbes des plus magnifiques pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Certains gestes lui firent mal et cela devait sans doute être de ma faute. Mais elle ne me dit rien, s'habillant à son aise sans même me regarder.

Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi à l'aise nue devant moi. La plupart des filles qui étaient passées ici se rhabillaient en vitesse, voulant me cacher leur corps explorés à leur maximum mais elle, elle était différente. Même de ce point de vue-là.

Elle quitta ensuite ma chambre sans même un dernier mot envers moi. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Elle s'était faite déflorer par un inconnu dans un couloir sombre à la va-vite, elle était ensuite venue à moi pour une seconde nuit. Elle s'abandonnait vraiment entre mes bras et là, elle venait de se faire baiser avec force… sans que je fasse attention à elle et son bien-être, et rien. Elle était repartie sans même une réflexion envers moi ou ma manière de faire.

Elle était juste partie, sans même que je sache si elle allait revenir. Et mon seul regret était que j'aurais dû l'embrasser comme j'en avais eu l'envie car si elle ne revenait pas, je n'aurais que des regrets… et des souvenirs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais resté sceptique face à la lettre que j'avais reçue au petit-déjeuner, me demandant de rencontrer cette fille qui était prête à tout pour moi. Une nouvelle « sans cervelle » qui se croyait mieux que toutes les Sangs purs du monde sorcier. Mais elle n'était rien et même si j'allais à cette rencontre entre les cours, que je l'amenais dans mon lit le soir, elle n'y reviendrait plus comme toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait à gagner à coucher avec moi pour être jetée aussitôt ?

Et cela ne pouvait pas être l'amour car je ne lui parlais jamais, je ne la regardais même jamais. Cette Romilda était inconnue à mes yeux. Mais j'allais m'y rendre à ce petit rendez-vous, j'allais faire comme d'habitude.

Lui sourire, lui dire que je l'avais remarquée depuis un petit moment, l'embrasser en lui coupant le souffle et l'inviter à me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour un petit moment inoubliable sans attache, sans lendemain.

Elle fera la moue, ses yeux se rempliront de larmes, puis, comme à chaque fois, elle sourira de toutes ses dents, me dira avec une voix sensuelle qu'après avoir goûté à son corps, je ne voudrai plus qu'elle.

Avant cette nuit de ma rencontre avec Alice, je riais intérieurement à leur phrase. Mais je ne pourrais plus le faire car j'étais la victime de cet état de manque. Mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu, jamais ! Je devais tenir une image, tenir une réputation vis-à-vis de ma famille et de ce qu'attendait mon père de ma part : rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Je devais profiter d'Alice avant les fêtes de fin d'année, puis je la jetterais comme elle méritait et je l'oublierais.

- Draco… raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton inconnue hier soir, me dit mon ami dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je lui fis mon air à la « tu peux toujours courir » qu'il détestait tant mais après sa petite moue made in Zabini, je lui dévoilai tout. Mes gestes, ses paroles, sa manière d'être. Quand j'eus fini, il me regarda drôlement avant de me sortir cette phrase :

- Tout porte à croire que cette fille est amoureuse de toi. Il se pourrait même qu'elle t'ait suivi pour t'approcher. Un genre de Fan de toi. Tu devrais plus surveiller tes arrières car elle t'observe peut-être à ton insu.

- Et je dois faire quoi à ton avis ? Demandai-je circonspect à son idée.

- Méfie-toi d'elle. Elle peut devenir dangereuse si elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Mais comment pourrait-elle l'être ?

- Je ne sais pas mais regarde cette fille là-bas…

Je regardai dans sa direction et je ne vis personne en particulier.

- Cette fille brune, qui parle à la blonde… elle s'appelle Romilda et son but cette année, d'après les rumeurs, est qu'elle voudrait faire boire un filtre d'amour à Potter.

- Potter ?

- Oui… toutes les filles lui courent après !

Je comprenais mieux cette demande de la part de cette fille. Elle voulait rendre jaloux l'autre balafré avec moi. Décidément, l'intelligence se perdait de nos jours.

- Tu dois la revoir quand ?

- Si elle vient, mercredi, dis-je tout bas en prenant enfin une part de tarte aux trois mousses de fruits que j'attendais depuis le début du repas.

- Fais gaffe… garde toujours ta baguette à portée de main, me dit-il avant d'enfourner deux choux à la crème d'un coup.

Quelquefois, je voyais en mon ami son côté Gryffondor ressortir car en le voyant manger comme ça, je ne pouvais que le comparer à cette belette qui dévorait tout ce qui lui passait devant les yeux. Mais pouvais-je reprocher cette chose à mon ami ? Il était tout pour moi et je ne pouvais pas faire sans lui parler plus de deux jours.

- Merde, je vais être en retard pour mon cours d'étude des runes ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en marchant vers les grandes portes.

Je pus voir que Granger en faisait de même et moi, sachant que Trelawney serait de nouveau en retard, je me pris une nouvelle part de tarte, me rassurant dans la nourriture que cette Alice n'était pas ce qu'avait dit Blaise.

Avait-elle des milliers de photographies de moi ?

Depuis combien de temps me suivait-elle ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain - Le mercredi 25 septembre 1996)_

Elle n'allait pas venir !

Pourquoi ?

Avais-je été trop violent avec elle ?

Avait-elle eu juste ce qu'elle voulait de moi ?

Peu importait la réponse, j'étais toujours devant ma cheminée à tourner en rond.

Je le savais que j'aurais dû l'embrasser, profiter d'elle. J'aurais aussi dû la goûter une dernière fois car je l'avais juste prise, sans rien lui faire d'autre, sans même la préparer.

Était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne venait pas ?

Je me tirai les cheveux et stoppai mes mouvements. Je m'affalai d'une manière peu digne d'un Malfoy dans mon fauteuil et gardai le regard fixé sur les flammes. Mon visage chauffa, mes muscles se détendirent et la fatigue prit part de moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

TOC TOC TOC

J'émergeai de mon sommeil en entendant des bruits suspects. Quand ils furent répétés, je me rendis compte qu'il venait de ma porte et, me levant en vitesse, réajustant mes cheveux et mes habits, j'ouvris pour me retrouver devant…

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 4.2 est publié. **_Il fait 7 pages, 2056 mots._

**La fin est-elle assez sadique pour vous ? **_Mdr_** !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu. J'attends vos avis en reviews avec impatience et vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4.2 republié corrigé le 01 juin 2011_


	6. Bonus 1

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure :**Bon, voici un petit bonus que vous devez à ma chère Elisect32, car en répondant à sa review, et en relisant cette dernière, j'ai eu du baume au cœur et j'ai eu envie de lui faire plaisir, ainsi qu'à vous, mes chers Revieweurs alors j'ai décidé de poster ce petit bonus qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture

**/!\ Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce bonus, aucun soucis, je préviendrais dans l'avancement de la fic le moment pour le lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre : Bonus 1 **_(Cinq ans plus tard - Décembre 2001)_

* * *

_On pouvait voir, un soir d'orage, un petit brun tremblant dans son lit. Ce petit garçon, qui avait eu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ses quatre ans, était terrifié par la nature._

_Il était même persuadé que l'orage en question, qui grondait en cette nuit, était en réalité un monstre voulant le dévorer tout cru dans sa chambre. Et ce petit brun aux yeux verts était roulé en boule sous sa couette dans son lit, serrant son doudou. Celui__-__là même qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Une petite souris verte, enfin, plus tellement verte, __vu__ le nombre d'années où elle avait dû subir le quotidien du garçon._

_D'ailleurs, après un énorme coup de tonnerre, le petit fit dans son pantalon et il cria même après son papa. Mais personne ne vint et ce petit garçon resta là, à fixer sa fenêtre où les ombres de la nuit et de l'arbre qui lui faisait face lui faisaient vraiment croire qu'un monstre tentait de rentrer dans sa chambre. _

_Il ne s'endormi__t__ que tard dans la nuit, souillé par sa propre urine et par sa peur de quitter son lit, seul refuge face à cette bête venue pour le manger…_

**POV Harry**

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT

Je tendis le bras vers ce réveil et me positionnai sur le dos. Je fixai le plafond et soufflai de lassitude.

Je voulais me rendormir, rester dans mon lit et ne jamais en sortir, sentiment qui ne me quittait pas depuis si longtemps, mais je devais me lever et faire « mon boulot ».

Avec un peu de mal, encore dans le brouillard du matin, je m'extirpai de mes couvertures. Je cherchai mon jogging et une fois trouvé, l'enfilai et sortis de ma chambre. J'allai directement vers celle du bout du couloir et l'ouvris.

- Mike, debout ! Je veux que tu sois à la salle de bains dans dix minutes, criai-je.

Sans un autre regard vers cette chambre, vers « mon fils », je descendis les escaliers. Je me dirigeai, en me cognant comme chaque jour dans cette saleté d'armoire, vers mon sanctuaire : ma cuisine.

Je commençai à y faire du café, chose essentielle depuis la venue de « mon fils » pour tenir le coup et préparai mon futur petit-déjeuner ainsi que la boite de céréale de Mike, son bol et le lait.

Quand j'entendis enfin ce petit « bip » m'informant que mon café était passé, je m'en servis une tasse tout en regardant l'heure, et voyant que j'avais du retard, je montai à l'étage en buvant mon café brûlant.

Je déposai ma tasse sur la petite table présente dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains où il m'attendait. Il était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes.

- Viens ici, dis-je.

Il m'obéit et je le déshabillai. Je pus remarquer qu'une fois encore, il avait fait pipi au lit et sur lui… certainement dû à l'orage de cette nuit.

J'avais entendu ses cris mais il devait devenir grand et ce n'était pas en allant le consoler de cette chose si naturelle qu'il le ferait. Je lui rendais service, voilà tout.

- J'ai froid papa, me dit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Je ne fis rien contre, sachant qu'il allait bientôt être dans son bain et j'ouvris les robinets pour remplir de quelques centimètres la baignoire.

- Papa, j'ai froid, gémit-il en tremblant.

- J'y peux rien, dis-je en sortant déjà une serviette pour sa sortie et en préparant ses sous-vêtements, qui se trouvaient encore dans sa table à langer.

Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de lui acheter une armoire. En même temps, cela n'avait pas d'importance de savoir où se trouvaient ses habits.

- Tu peux rentrer dans l'eau, dis-je.

Je pus entendre les clapotis, m'informant qu'il m'avait obéi, tandis que j'avais la tête enfouie dans le meuble à la recherche du shampoing pour enfant que j'étais sûr d'avoir acheté il y a quelque temps.

Ne le trouvant pas, je me dis que mon shampoing ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Fort de cette idée, je sortis la tête et me redressai. Je me plaçai à côté de lui et commençai à le laver. Il savait le faire lui-même mais il était trop lent, alors je le faisais pour lui.

J'insistai sur son visage où il y avait encore quelques traces de son chocolat chaud de la veille, celui qu'il buvait le soir. Puis sur ses mains, où des traces de marqueurs étaient visibles.

Sa peau si blanche rougit face au traitement et une fois de plus, quelques souvenirs revinrent. Et je ne voulais pas. Je le tirai donc par le bras pour qu'il se mette debout et le lavai, étant plus brusque dans mes mouvements. Mais il était un grand garçon, il ne me disait rien et endurait mes sautes d'humeur matinales, comme chaque matin.

Quand j'eus fini de le savonner, je pris le cornet de douche et ouvris l'eau. Je testai la température et quand elle fut assez chaude, mais pas trop, je le rinçai tout en vidant l'eau de la baignoire.

Je pris aussi du shampoing et lui lavai les cheveux. Je devais regarder ailleurs, car c'était à cet instant précis que je voyais qui était le père de Mike. Et j'avais envie d'être méchant dans ces moments-là et Merlin m'en soit témoin, j'avais évité d'en venir à ça depuis sa naissance.

Je ne voulais pas être comme les Dursley l'avaient été avec moi, car il n'y était pour rien. Je veillais même à lui acheter tous les jouets du moment, à lui donner à manger chaque jour, trois fois au minimum avec son petit-déjeuner, son goûter et le souper.

Sans oublier son dessert et ses petits encas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure de faim, ni qu'il regarde les autres enfants avec envie quand ils jouaient avec le dernier jouet du moment.

Je pensais qu'en général j'étais un bon père, lui donnant tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Papa, ça pique, pleura-t-il.

Je sortis de mes pensées et vis avec honte que le shampoing, le temps que j'avais été perdu dans mes pensées, avait glissé vers ses yeux.

- Ferme les yeux ! Ordonnai-je.

Il le fit, mais continua à pleurer. Je lui rinçai rapidement les cheveux couverts de mousse et le sortis de l'eau. Je le mis debout sur sa table et le séchai en frottant son petit corps trop pâle. De nouveau sa peau rougit et avec rapidité et efficacité, je lui enfilai ses vêtements.

Quand tout fut mis, je le fis descendre, et pendant qu'il brossait ses dents, je lui peignai ses cheveux. Je m'ordonnai de fixer une fois de plus la porte, ne voulant pas « le voir » pendant ma tâche. Cela me ramenait tellement de temps en arrière, ailleurs, avec _lui._

- Allez, file manger ! Dis-je en rangeant le peigne et sa brosse à dent.

Il fila en courant. Je le suivis et comme chaque matin, au lieu de descendre, il partit dans sa chambre et en ressortis avec ce chiffon en forme de souris. Je secouai la tête et le regardai ensuite descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers pour aller s'empiffrer avec ses céréales au miel.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Un peu plus tard, on pouvait voir un 4X4 noir sortir d'un chemin de terre, celui-là même qui menait à la maison reculée dans ce petit village nommé Slave Lake, dans la province d'Alberta au Canada._

_Et ce 4x4 en question se dirigeait vers l'école maternelle __dudit_ _village. __A __son bord, un petit garçon était triste, comme chaque jour. Mais encore plus aujourd'hui, car il allait devoir fêter, avec le reste de la classe, l'anniversaire d'un de __ses__ camarades. _

_Pourquoi cela le rendait-il si triste ? Parce que notre Mike n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de fêter son propre anniversaire, ni même __N__oël ou encore toute autre fête. Son papa n'y voyait pas __de__ raison __vu __qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais Mike n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait __lui__._

_Au plus profond de lui, regardant les rues et les voitures défiler, il souhaitait très fort qu'un soir, une femme très jolie vienne le réconforter, lui dire « je t'aime mon chéri » et lui faire un bisou. Il souhaitait même que son papa __fasse__ ça._

_Mais chaque jour ce petit garçon voulait que son papa vienne le réveiller avec un bisou, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et le __serre __très très fort contre lui. Qu'il lui achète un gâteau pour son anniversaire et qu'ils fassent ensemble un sapin pour que le __P__ère __N__oël puisse enfin venir lui apporter son cadeau. Mais aucun sapin ne remplissait la maison et jamais un seul gâteau n'avait été acheté pour son anniversaire. Et ses réveils étaient toujours pareils : son papa criant pour qu'il se lève, sans même venir lui faire un bisou. Et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son papa ne lui avait jamais fait de bisou._

_Après une courte route, la voiture noire se stoppa et un homme brun, les cheveux en bataille__,__ en sortit. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et en extirpa un petit garçon. Ce même petit __garçon __prit son cartable que lui tendait son père et partit vers le grillage où son institutrice l'attendait comme pour les autres élèves. Le petit __garçon__ partit donc vers sa maîtresse sans même avoir droit à un bisou venant de son papa, papa qui n'avait pas attendu, et qui était déjà dans la voiture pour repartir chez lui._

**POV Harry**

Je jetai mes clés dans la coupelle à l'entrée et enlevai mon blouson. Il faisait un froid de canard. Je me rendis ensuite dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses que je venais de faire, débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner et faire la vaisselle de la veille.

Quand j'eus fini de faire tout ça, je montai à l'étage et je me lavai.

L'eau chaude de la douche me fit plus que du bien et je restai sous le jet brûlant plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Comme à chaque fois, vers la fin, des tas de souvenirs m'assaillirent et ils me firent autant mal qu'au début. Et j'étais en colère contre moi, car je ne devais plus avoir mal, pas après toutes ces années. Je ne devrais plus sentir mon cœur rater un battement en revoyant son visage dans ma tête.

Je me mis à sangloter dans ma douche comme un misérable et une fois de plus, je me demandai ce que j'avais fait de mal pour avoir vécu tout ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'allongeai et repris ma respiration. Mon corps était trempé de sueur, il était endolori et j'avais mal aux jambes. Mais cela me faisait un bien fou de me défouler ainsi.

Je devais me vider de toute cette haine, de toute cette colère contre moi, contre lui, contre le reste du monde sorcier. Et j'avais trouvé ma libération dans le sport, _mais aussi dans mon exil…_

J'aimais frapper le sac de toutes mes forces, j'aimais courir et ne jamais m'arrêter sur mon tapis. Je me sentais en paix quand, après des centaines d'abdominaux, je cessais de penser à ma vie et que seul l'envie de repos était présente dans ma tête.

Seulement, la sonnerie programmée sur ma montre me ramena à la réalité. Je devais me préparer pour aller le chercher.

Je me relevai avec fatigue et quittai ma salle de sport qui se trouvait dans la cave de la maison. Quand je fus à l'étage, je me déshabillai et filai prendre une douche rapide pour enlever de moi toute cette sueur et cette puanteur.

Je m'habillai ensuite avec le premier jeans venu et le premier sweat qui me passait sous la main. Je pus voir, une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, qu'il avait neigé et pas qu'un peu. Il tombait de gros flocons qui avaient déjà tapissé le sol de quelques centimètres de ce manteau blanc.

J'enfilai mon écharpe ainsi que mon manteau et comme chaque jour depuis un an et demi, je pris le chemin de la maternelle de mon fils. Je roulai doucement, pour ne pas risquer de mener la voiture dans le fossé et quand je fus dans le centre ville, je pus voir que la neige était de couleur brune. Toute la magie de cet élément naturel était gâchée par la civilisation et toute la circulation.

Je secouai la tête et me stationnai devant l'école. Je pouvais voir que la plupart des parents étaient là, attendant leurs petits, dehors dans le froid.

J'éteignis le moteur et allumai la radio locale.

Quand je vis une horde d'enfants sauter dans les bras de leur maman et papa, je sortis de la voiture et marchai jusqu'à la classe de mon fils. Je n'aimais pas qu'il puisse sortir sans ma présence et j'avais constamment peur qu'un jour, on nous retrouve, même si j'avais changé de nom de famille. Je ne m'appelais plus Harry Potter mais _Harry_ _Buck_. Une sorte d'hommage à mon parrain mort, me rappelant sa fuite sur cet hippogriffe, celui-là même qui m'avait fait me sentir si bien en troisième année.

- Mike, ton papa est là ! Entendis-je dire la maitresse à mon fils.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la classe et je vis que mon fils était le visage collé à la fenêtre, debout sur une chaise pour pouvoir certainement regarder les flocons tomber.

Je le vis en descendre et il me regarda. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il alla chercher son manteau qui fut mis par Madame Bérénice, qui était allée lui dire au revoir. Une fois bien habillé pour sortir, il prit son petit cartable et vint me rejoindre.

Je lui pris la main et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, je le plaçai dans son siège-auto.

- Papa, tu as trop serré.

- Attends, je vais changer ça.

Je desserrai la ceinture et quand je jugeai que cela allait, je pris place derrière le volant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le petit Mike regardait les flocons s'écraser au sol et devenir sale. Il aimait la neige et chaque année il demandait __à __son papa la permission pour aller dehors et faire un petit bonhomme de neige._

_Quand la voiture stoppa devant la maison de taille moyenne, le garçon essaya comme chaque jour __de__ se détacher lui-même mais il n'y parvint pas. Il allait devoir attendre que son papa le fasse pour lui._

**POV Harry**

Le dîner allait être bientôt prêt alors je baissai les feux et sortis appeler Mike. Il était dehors en train de jouer avec la neige et ce depuis notre arrivée. A peine descendu de la voiture, il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait jouer dans le jardin et je l'avais laissé faire.

Au moins comme ça, je n'avais pas à me soucier de lui.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et criai après lui :

- Mike, viens manger !

Je le vis quelques secondes plus tard courir vers la maison et quand il fut devant moi, il leva son regard :

- Papa… tu veux bien venir voir mon bonhomme ?

- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, dis-je en tournant les talons et en repartant m'occuper du repas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le garçon d'à peine quatre ans regarda bêtement l'endroit où était encore son papa quelques secondes avant. Il baissa ensuite la tête et reparti__t__ dehors._

_Il couru__t__ jusqu'à son bonhomme de neige qui tenait tant bien que mal debout. Il dénoua sa propre écharpe et murmura à son ami imaginaire :_

_- Je voudrais tellement que tu sois vivant pour t'occuper de moi._

_Il reparti__t__ ensuite, __trainant__ des pieds vers sa maison._

**POV Harry**

J'allais crier de nouveau après lui quand il pénétra enfin dans la salle à manger. Il prit place sur sa chaise, près de moi. De là, je pourrais le faire manger.

Je savais d'avance que cela allait être difficile ce soir, car j'avais fait des petits pois avec un steak et des pommes de terre et mon fils détestait les petits pois.

Quand il fut installé, je me levai et allai chercher les plats pour dresser la table. Au moment où je mis le plat de légumes sur la table, il commença déjà à geindre. Je fermai les yeux et pris place aussi.

Avant de m'énerver, je décidai de manger, faisant fi des pleurs. Autant manger pendant que c'était chaud.

Pourquoi pleurait-il à chaque fois, regardant juste son assiette, alors qu'il savait que cela ne changerait rien ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Mike, ouvre la bouche, criai-je à bout.

Il le fit, non sans pleurer, et je lui enfournai la fourchette couverte de viande, féculents et légumes en bouche.

Je le vis recracher et soudain, perdant patience, ma main partit toute seule sur sa joue.

- J'en ai assez de toi ! Tu pleures alors que d'autres enfants n'ont pas ta chance ! Certains sont peut-être enfermés, sans pouvoir manger !

- Pardon papa…

- Maintenant, tu vas stopper tes pleurs, manger sans rien recracher… ensuite, je te donnerai le jouet que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui en faisant les courses, puis tu monteras dans ta chambre et après une petite heure, tu iras dormir.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'étais enfin seul, devant ma télévision éteinte. Et je pouvais me détendre.

Ma journée avait été éreintante entre les allées et venues à la maternelle, les courses, le ménage, mon sport et la préparation du diner. Sans oublier le diner en lui-même qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Papa ?

Je rouvris les yeux, les ayant fermés pour profiter du calme.

- Oui !

- Je peux rester avec toi et regarder la télévision ?

- Oui, mais seulement quelques minutes, dis-je en me levant et en allumant la télévision sur les dessins animés.

Je pris la direction de la cuisine où je m'affalai sur une chaise.

Et dire que demain, tout aller recommencer, pensai-je après quelques minutes.

* * *

**Voilà, le bonus 1 est publié. **_Il fait 10 pages, 3.360 mots._

**C'était donc ça le petit bonus que je voulais vous faire connaître.**

**Je pense que beaucoup ****se**** posent certaines questions, comme :**

**- **Où est Draco ?

**- **Que s'est-il passé entre Harry et lui ?

**- **Pourquoi Harry est comme ça envers son fils ?

**Et plein****s**** d'autres trucs.**

**Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous n'étiez pas au bout de vos surprises.**

**Le prochain chapitre reviendra dans le présent. **

**J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu car l'air de rien, tenter d'écrire les pensées et ressentiment d'un garçon de 4 ans m'a donné quelque****s**** difficulté****s****. J'ai d'ailleurs ****opté**** pour cette narration, me disant que je décrivais avec des mots trop adultes ses pensées.**

**A très vite… si tout va bien ! **

**Laissez-moi une petite review, pour me donner votre avis si le cœur vous en dit…**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Bonus 1 republié corrigé le 02 juin 2011_


	7. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **après deux mois d'attente, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre chaud en lemon.

* * *

**Chapitre 5, **_qui fait suite au « chapitre 4 » et non au « bonus 1 » juste pour situer et ne pas vous perdre !_

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Même moment qu'à la fin du chapitre 4.2 - Le mercredi 25 septembre 1996)_

_« J'émergeai de mon sommeil en entendant des bruits suspects. Quand ils furent répétés, je me rendis compte qu'il venait de ma porte et me levant en vitesse, réajustant mes cheveux et mes habits, j'ouvris pour me retrouver devant… »_

- Blaise, dis-je confus.

- Hey Draco, je suis venu te remonter le moral, me dit-il tout sourire.

- Entre, dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Mon cœur battait vite, j'avais cru que cela pouvait être Alice derrière cette porte. Mais je devais me faire une raison, elle ne viendrait plus me voir, pas après la façon dont que je l'avais prise si violemment.

- Elle n'est pas venue ? Me demanda mon ami en prenant place sur le canapé devant la cheminée où un feu était allumé.

Je le rejoignis et m'assis confortablement, reprenant ainsi ma contemplation des flammes, comme avant de m'endormir.

- Non… et je la comprends, murmurai-je légèrement triste.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et j'appréciai sa présence. J'avais enfin mis un mot sur ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de cette fille et j'avais tout détruit en une nuit, une nuit de passion.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment laisser le vrai Draco sortir de toi, ouvrir tes barrières de Malfoy, me dit mon ami avec cette voix si sage.

Je soufflai, car je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas alors que ma mère était détenue par le lord noir, pas après ce que le mage noir m'avait confié comme mission. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce dont j'avais envie et risquer la vie de ma mère, cette femme qui dans le dos de mon père m'avait témoigné de l'affection.

TOC TOC TOC

- Heu… tu crois que c'est ton inconnue ? Demanda Blaise en se relevant.

- A cette heure-ci, je ne pense pas, dis-je suivant le mouvement et en allant vers ma porte.

- Attends… et si c'est cette folle qui tente de rendre Potter jaloux ?

Je me stoppai face à la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il n'avait pas tort et je ne voulais pas faire face à Romilda. Pas ce soir, ni aucun d'ailleurs.

- Et si c'est Alice, dis-je en tremblant.

- Merde Draco, reprends-toi ! Me dit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Cette fille… elle est dangereuse, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je vais me cacher dans la salle de bains, au cas où. Ouvre la porte !

Il me laissa et, reprenant contenance, j'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur la plus belle des femmes. Alice.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me poussa dans ma chambre et me sauta dessus. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et sa langue pénétra avec violence ma bouche. Je gémis sur le coup et la soulevai pour reculer jusqu'à mon lit. Elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes pour plus de facilité.

Mon corps vibrait de la sentir contre moi, et mes sens étaient en ébullition. Une fois mes genoux butant contre mon lit, je tombai à la renverse, l'entrainant avec moi. Elle se redressa et me regarda, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage et ses yeux verts brillants de mille feux.

- Pas comme l'autre jour, me dit-elle en se ruant sur ma bouche.

Elle se recula, après un temps trop court, pour reprendre de l'air. J'en profitai pour lui dire, tout en la dévorant des yeux:

- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir….

- Je ne savais pas encore que j'allais venir il y a encore de ça dix minutes, me dit-elle en plongeant de nouveau sur ma bouche.

Je l'accueillis avec délectation et inversai nos positions. La sentir écarter se jambes pour moi me donna envie de sauter de joie. Mais je me fis violence pour ne pas la déshabiller et la faire mienne tout le reste de la nuit, immédiatement. Je devais être doux et lui faire oublier la violence de la précédente fois.

Sa langue si délicieuse quitta ma bouche et je vrillai mon regard au sien :

- L'autre nuit… je vais te l'a faire oublier, dis-je.

- Embrasse-moi alors…

Je consentis à exaucer sa demande et liai nos bouches. Nos langues se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et je posai ma main sur sa poitrine, au-dessus du tissu de son chemisier. Je fus déçu de sentir son soutien-gorge, mais quand elle mordilla ma lèvre, je reculai mon visage du sien et dis, tout en allant mordre son cou :

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Alors toi non plus, me dit-elle en me repoussant.

Je la toisai du regard et toutes mes envies de la mordre, de la marquer comme mienne partirent en fumée. Je me relevai et me plaçai face à elle, debout.

- Tout ce que tu veux Alice, dis-je en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je vis sa respiration s'accélérer et je me dis que là j'étais vraiment le mec le plus chanceux de cette école.

Une fois le tissu à terre, je défis mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je savais que mon sexe était en érection, mais le regard fixé sur ce dernier de la part de cette fille et ce souffle des plus rapides qui émanait d'elle me firent prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'avancer vers elle. Je voulais à mon tour la dévêtir.

Elle était restée sur lit, à genoux sur le bord. Quand elle me vit m'approcher, elle me lança d'une voix froide :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sucer Malfoy !

- Je ne comptais pas te le demander, dis-je en prenant sa main la tirant vers moi pour qu'elle se lève.

**POV Harry**

J'avais eu peur de devoir le toucher et bien plus, mais quand il me mit simplement debout je ne pus m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser qui fut chaste.

Quand sa main, qui tenait toujours la mienne remonta le long de mon bras pour atteindre mon cou, je me sentis défaillir. Sa peau contre la mienne me chauffait et j'en mouillais encore plus mon sous-vêtement. Je savais que bientôt il allait être en moi et que j'allais pouvoir toucher sa peau, son dos…

- Je vais me faire pardonner l'autre nuit… de la plus plaisante des manières, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Hum, laissai-je échapper quand ses longs doigts commencèrent à défaire les boutons de mon haut.

Il parcourrait mon cou de baisers en même temps et je ne pus que laisser ma tête partir en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre.

- Tu es si belle Alice, si désirable…

-…

Mon chemiser quitta ma peau et je sentis dans mon dos ses mains qui s'attelaient à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

**POV Blaise**

Je pouvais entendre quelques bruits mais je ne voyais rien et cela me frustrait. Je voulais voir si cette fille était dangereuse ou pas ! Je lançai alors un sort sur la porte, le plus silencieusement possible pour me permettre de voir à l'extérieur sans toutefois être vu moi-même.

Je tombai sur une image des plus érotique, qui me fit bander à une vitesse hallucinante. Je voyais mon ami nu, de dos, la poitrine de cette beauté dans sa bouche. Cette fille avait la tête penchée, ses mains dans les cheveux de mon ami.

J'avais envie d'aller les rejoindre, j'avais envie, pour une réelle fois, de coucher avec une autre fille que ma douce Solange.

Je me reculai tout à coup à cette pensée et allai me passer de l'eau froide sur mon sexe tendu ainsi que sur mon visage. J'étais heureux de ne pas entendre tous leurs gémissements, car sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de me soulager.

Après un long moment, je repris mon courage à deux mains, retournai devant la porte et ma bouche s'assécha.

Draco était la tête entre les jambes, qui elles se trouvaient sur ses épaules, de cette Alice et il la léchait avec frénésie. Je voyais la tête de cette fille bouger dans tous les sens et je voyais même ses mains serrer les draps.

Je pus, l'espace d'un instant, me souvenir des fois où j'avais fait cette caresse à l'amour de ma vie, de son goût sur ma langue. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale et je fermai les yeux.

Je pus me revoir cette dernière fois, embrasser chaque millimètre de sa peau, entendre ses cris de plaisir, l'entendre me souffler son amour au moment de la jouissance.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et j'ouvris mes yeux.

Je pus ainsi m'apercevoir que Draco était passé aux choses sérieuses.

**POV Harry**

J'étais encore sous le coup de mon plaisir récent quand il me pénétra. Je poussai un cri et montai des hanches pour mieux le sentir en moi. C'était si bon que les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Dès l'instant où il bougea en moi, avec lenteur et profondeur, je ne pus me retenir. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et lui intimai par là, ne pouvant dire un mot, de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je prenais autant de plaisir à le sentir me recouvrir de son corps, sentir sa bouche sur mon torse, sentir ses mains sur mes jambes, ou même ne pas me sentir gêné de part ma position… mais je ne pouvais que me sentir bien, comme jamais.

Il stoppa soudain tout mouvement, j'ouvris mes yeux, que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et le vis au-dessus de moi, le visage à quelques millimètres.

- Regarde-moi…

Je hochai la tête et il s'enleva de moi pour mieux revenir d'un coup. Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir son prénom…

Au moment où sa bouche toucha le mienne, je pressai mon visage contre le sien et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. Je pouvais le sentir se mouvoir en moi, amplifiant mon plaisir, cet état de béatitude qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Je pouvais aussi sentir cette langue si douce caresser la mienne si impatiente.

Je connaissais à peine le plaisir de la chair tandis que lui, il me donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa foutue vie.

-Alice… crie pour moi…

Sa voix si rauque près de mon oreille me fit frissonner. Je connaissais sa voix arrogante ou insultante. Je l'avais haïe sans commune mesure, mais cette voix, celle qu'il venait d'employer était… la plus belle.

- Draco, murmurai-je.

- Ali… Alice, me dit-il en mordillant mon cou et en me pénétrant avec plus de force sans toutefois me faire mal comme la fois précédente.

**POV Blaise**

Je voyais l'amour. Je voyais ce que personne n'avait encore vu venant de Draco. Mais moi, je le voyais.

Je le voyais aimer cette fille, la vénérer, lui faire l'amour comme il le devait. Je le voyais perdre cette mauvaise chose qu'était Malfoy… je le voyais devenir Draco devant mes yeux.

Et cette fille ne s'en rendait même pas compte, à n'en pas douter.

- Plus fort, plus vite… hum Draco…

Ce fut les premiers cris que j'entendis et ma gorge se serra. Mais mes yeux restèrent sur cette vision des corps en sueur, se rencontrant encore et encore, avec passion, avec amour, avec ardeur. La lumière qui éclairait la peau si blanche de mon ami faisait briller son corps. Je pus aussi apercevoir les cheveux de cette Alice lui coller au visage.

Au moment où je pus discerner qu'ils atteignaient le sommet, je les vis, haletant, s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je me fis la réflexion que je ne devrais pas voir ça, que je leur volais leur moment d'intimité mais… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder, tel un voyeur.

Je vis le corps de mon ami se poser à gauche de cette fille, ce qui me permit de la voir dans toute sa nudité. Et belle était un maigre mot. Elle était parfaite vu d'ici. Sa poitrine était enchanteresse, son ventre tout en finesse et ses longues jambes, encore écartées, me donnaient envie de les caresser encore et encore, ou de les sentir autour de mes hanches.

Je secouai la tête et me laissai tomber au sol. Je devais encore attendre quelques minutes et elle quitterait cette chambre. Là, je pourrais retrouver mon ami et le soutenir.

Il était inévitable que ses sentiments aient explosé en lui pendant qu'il couchait avec cette bombe et il allait avoir besoin de soutien.

Mais j'entendis un grognement bestial. Je redressai donc la tête et vis, avec une certaine appréhension quant à la réaction de Draco, à cette fille venait de lui monter dessus.

**POV Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

J'étais à bout de force et je savais que je devais lui demander de partir, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Mon souffle avait du mal à retrouver son rythme normal et mon corps était semble-t-il déjà en manque de sa peau si douce. Mon Alice, la fille qui avait volé cette chose appelée cœur, qui pour moi était plus ma volonté à rester digne de ma famille.

Quand elle bougea, je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas me tenter de lui demander de rester juste pour la sentir près de moi. Je devais rester fort et m'en tenir à coucher avec elle, puis la regarder partir pour mieux la voir revenir. Si elle revenait.

J'avais pris un soin tout particulier à lui procurer du plaisir, écoutant ses désirs.

- Encore, entendis-je.

Je poussai un grognement face à ce poids qui venait de se poser sur mon entrejambe. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur moi, la tête penchée en avant, les cheveux lâchés sauvagement.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes et lui dis, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche :

- Pourquoi ?

Je sentis une de ses mains sur mon torse, et ma volonté avait déjà cédé.

- J'en ai encore envie… pas toi ?

Sa franchise était… une bouffée d'air. Je la plaquai contre moi pour l'embrasser avec toute la force dont je pouvais témoigner.

Quand elle se déhancha, quittant mes lèvres et me donnant une totale vue sur sa poitrine, je montai mon bassin pour plus de friction. Mon sexe recommençait à durcir face à elle et quand mon membre fut à son apogée, je la soulevai maladroitement et guidai mon sexe en elle.

Elle gémit et se cambra, me faisant aller plus profondément en elle.

Je posai mes mains sur ses seins et les malaxai avec envie. Je passais mon pouce sur ses pointes durcies, pendant qu'elle bougeait au-dessus de moi. Je ne pus me retenir de descendre une de mes mains pour aller titiller son clitoris. Elle gémit et je souris, victorieux. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa tête était penchée en arrière.

Je fermai aussi les miens et me laissai envahir par les sensations de son corps sur le mien, de sa chaleur autour de mon sexe, de ses mains sur mes pectoraux…

- Hum… Draco…

- Alice, laissai-je échapper.

Après quelques minutes où elle se déhancha avec de plus en plus de fougue, je me redressai tant bien que mal et vins lui ravir sa bouche. Elle gémit mon prénom et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

Nos langues se battaient comme des chiennes pour le territoire alors que nos mouvements de bassins étaient maintenant si lents, si doux, si profonds.

Mes mains quittèrent sa poitrine, après un autre gémissement de sa part, pour aller se poser sur ses fesses. J'approfondissais ainsi ses coups de hanche et mon sexe alla plus loin en elle, me faisait gémir de contentement.

Ma bouche, elle, était déjà partie explorer sa poitrine que je mordillais aussi de temps en temps. Sa bouche à elle était en train de poser d'ardents baisers sur mon épaule et quand, enfin, je me sentis venir, je fus heureux de la sentir se resserrer, me portant vers une autre jouissance, vite suivie de la sienne.

**POV Blaise **_(__Un peu plus tard__)_

Je me faisais la douce réflexion que j'étais spectateur d'une chose improbable.

Cette nuit n'était pas réelle !

Je soufflai et tentai de changer de position. Cela faisait des heures que j'étais là, assis à même le sol de la salle de bains. J'avais juste quelques serviettes pour atténuer le froid.

J'aurais pu sortir d'ici après leur deuxième fois mais ces deux lapins en avaient décidé autrement, en remettant ça.

Je me demandai même comment Draco pouvait avoir eu autant d'ardeur, les six fois où il avait amené cette beauté aux portes du plaisir.

Et là, cet idiot s'était affalé sur elle, après leur sixième orgasme, le plus… audible si je puis dire.

Depuis, je guettais, me forçant à ne pas dormir, le moment où elle le repousserait pour l'attaquer. Mais elle ne bougeait plus, comme si elle s'était endormie, comme mon imprudent ami.

J'avais le dos en compote, mon sexe souffrait d'avoir été si excité sans être soulagé. Pas devant mon ami, mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas me procurer du plaisir à le voir en donner et en recevoir.

J'étais même sûr qu'il avait oublié ma présence dans sa chambre au moment même où il avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur cette fille, celle qui lui pourrissait toutes ses pensées.

Certes, je la remerciais pour faire revenir Draco, laissant le Malfoy de côté… mais je ne pouvais que me dire que cette histoire était louche.

Il ne la voyait à aucune table, et elle ne me disait rien non plus. Elle lui avait sautée dessus… ou plutôt s'était laissée faire après une filature. Et j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions. Je devais surveiller tout ça de très près.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'avais de plus en plus en mal à garder mes yeux ouverts.

Et rien ne s'était passé. Draco avait juste changé de position, libérant cette fille. J'aurais cru, là, qu'elle passerait à l'action, mais elle avait juste changé elle aussi de position et ces deux dormeurs se faisaient face dans le lit, le drap couvrant à peine leur nudité.

Cela me permettait de me rincer l'œil à loisir sur ce corps féminin qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était magnifique, sexy, bandant et autres adjectifs du même genre.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur mon épaule et fermai les yeux juste une petite minute… rien qu'une petite minute.

**POV Harry **_(Le lendemain - Le jeudi 26 septembre 1996 au petit matin)_

Ce fut l'envie de me vider la vessie qui me réveilla. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai sur le visage de Malfoy, endormi.

Je me demandai ce que je faisais là quand une alarme s'éleva dans ma tête. Je ne devais pas me trouver ici, je devrais être dans mon dortoir. Si Malfoy se réveillait en me voyant ici, il me tuerait et jamais plus je ne pourrais profiter de son corps.

J'allais me glisser en douce en dehors du lit quand il ouvrit ses yeux.

Je ne pus éviter d'avoir un mouvement de recul et avec ma chance, étant au bord du lit, je me retrouvai le cul à terre. Je me redressai à une vitesse affolante et je le vis, assis sur son lit, me regardant… avec… interrogation.

Je devais absolument tout faire pour qu'il ne me jette pas dehors et qu'il accepte de me revoir. Ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit avait était magique et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Quand ses mains avaient caressé mon corps, quand son souffle saccadé avait heurté ma peau, que son sexe m'avait pénétré encore et encore, m'amenant vers cet état de bien-être, vers cet oubli…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entendis-je.

- Heu… je me suis endormi et… et je… pardon.

Je me ruai sur mes habits, éparpillés ça et là. J'enfilai rapidement mon sous-vêtement quand il me dit, se mettant debout lui aussi pour enfiler son boxer de la veille :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es endormie ?

- J'en sais rien moi, dis-je en boutonnant mon chemiser ayant passé sur l'enfilage de cette chose pour ma poitrine.

- Hmf…

Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il était debout devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne pus éviter mon regard de descendre plus bas et je déglutis face à son sexe à demi érigé sous son boxer. Certainement l'érection matinale. D'ailleurs, les filles n'avaient donc pas…

- Tu comptes décamper quand exactement ? Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées.

La voix était froide et je fermai les yeux tout en finissant d'enfiler ma jupe.

- J'y vais… pardon encore…

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte, mais au moment de l'ouvrir pour quitter cette chambre, je me fis plaquer, face contre cette dernière par non moins que ce blond trop doué au lit.

- Je vais te pardonner pour cette fois Alice… mais la prochaine fois, je veux que tu quittes mon lit après t'être fait baiser ? Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je me dégoûtais une fois de plus de penser une petite seconde que je voulais son sexe en moi. Là, le sentant contre mes fesses, je ne pouvais que nous imaginer, nus, contre cette porte.

- Allez, dégage !

Son corps se sépara du mien et tremblant, je sortis, sans un regard en arrière.

Je fus apeuré quand je vis que certains élèves étaient déjà dans les couloirs et je pressai le pas pour atteindre la classe où je pourrai reprendre mon apparence normale.

Je devais aussi cesser tout ceci. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à coucher avec Malfoy. Surtout qu'il me traitait comme si j'étais une pute. Et ça, même si… j'en pensais la même chose vis-à-vis de moi, je ne pouvais continuer à agir de la sorte.

J'avais joui cette nuit plus que sur toute ma vie et je devais me dire que j'avais déjà eu la chance… de vivre ces moments. Je ne pouvais pas non plus mettre de côté le fait que c'était avec Malfoy que j'avais vécu tout ça. Que c'était son corps que j'avais eu sur le mien, dans le mien. Que c'était son torse que j'avais pris plaisir à caresser pendant que je le surplombais, me sentant tout à coup fort dans cette chambre, sur lui.

Je secouai la tête en fermant la porte, étant arrivé. Une fois mon apparence revenue à la normale, je regardais mes habits, ceux qui m'avait été enlevé par mon ennemi, un garçon. Je me dégoûtais sans pour autant regretter.

Je devais être fou pour agir de la sorte. Mais comment ne pas le devenir, quand j'avais si bien dormi, quand j'avais pris plaisir à sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue caressant la mienne.

Avais-je subi un sort sans m'en rendre compte ?

Je réfléchis à cette possibilité tout en prenant le chemin de mon dortoir, où j'allais prendre une longue et bonne douche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je tentais de suivre le cours et ce que le professeur Flitwick disait. En même temps, je tentais de ne pas être trop proche de mon compagnon de cours, qui était aussi le garçon que je haïssais le plus, tout en le désirant comme un fou.

J'avais débuté ma journée avec la ferme intention de ne plus succomber à mes basses envies de lui, mais en cette heure, la dernière de la journée, je n'en savais plus rien.

Et cette satanée punition du directeur à me faire placer à chaque cours en commun avec lui, ce qui voulait dire cette année pratiquement tous mes cours, je perdais ma volonté. Je sentais son odeur, je voyais ses mains, j'étais près de son corps qui me faisait envie.

J'avais la sordide convoitise là, tout de suite, de lui enlever cette plume des mains, et de m'assoir sur lui, comme cette nuit, pour l'embrasser et sentir ses mains sur mon torse. Mais je ne pouvais pas ! De un, j'étais dans la peau d'Harry et de deux, j'étais un mec !

Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de faire ça avec lui, avec mon propre corps ! Mais après moult mordillages de mes lèvres sous le coup de mes montées d'hormones, j'étais à bout.

Ses doigts que je voyais très bien, je les imaginais sans mal autour de mon sexe, celui qui était très dur dans mon caleçon. Je pouvais aussi imaginer cette bouche qui malmenait selon ses envies ses lèvres contre les miennes, ou dans mon cou… partout.

- Monsieur Potter !

-…

- Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez être attentif à ce que je dis !

Je sentis un coup de coude et puis une voix amusée :

- Je devrais te faire payer pour me regarder Potty…

- Hein ?

Je revenais à moi en voyant que Malfoy me regardait le sourire au lèvres, que le professeur était juste devant notre bureau, avec une certaine colère, mais qu'en plus de ça, tous les élèves étaient tournés vers nous.

- J'enlève dix points à Griffondors pour non assiduité à mon cours.

- Pardon, dis-je en me repositionnant convenablement, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que je m'étais tourné vers mon voisin.

Le professeur repris son cours et je me mis à écrire tout ce qu'il disait quand je vis un mot être placé devant mes yeux :

_« La prochaine fois que tu me regardes Potter, je t'envoie faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Rien que de savoir que ton regard s'est posé sur moi, j'ai envie de vomir ! »_

_« J't'emmerde Malfoy, et puis, si je te regarde, estime-toi content. Et sans t'offenser, tu devrais éviter de te plaquer une tonne de gel sur tes cheveux, c'est d'un mauvais goût… »_

Bon je savais que ma réponse était nulle, mais j'avais été pris de cours. Par contre la sienne me fit bien mal :

_« Je les préfère à ton nid de corneille. Et puis, si tu veux t'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, change de __garde-robes__. Autant l'uniforme est potable, autant tes guenilles qu'on aperçoit les weekends sont affreuses, sans parler de tes lunettes en cul de bouteille. Tu devrais demander à tes parents de t'acheter des habits… oups, suis-je bête, ils sont morts ! Allons, Potter, tu devrais cesser cette comédie et sauter de la tour d'astronomie, m'évitant ainsi la cruelle punition d'être à tes côtés à chaque cours. »_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce salopard osait me parler une fois de plus de mes parents… et puis, voulait-il vraiment ma mort ?

Certes, moi je le haïssais, enfin, avant de recevoir la bague de mon parrain… là je ne pouvais plus affirmer avoir ce sentiment envers lui, mais une chose était sûre, je ne voulais pas sa mort. Tout au plus qu'il passe sa vie à Azkaban.

Je dus me contenir fortement pour ne pas pleurer en plein milieu du cours et je regardai fixement mon parchemin.

Le voyant petit à petit s'humidifier face aux larmes que je n'arrivais manifestement pas à stopper. J'étais vraiment pathétique de me mettre dans cet état à cause de lui.

Je fus heureux de ne pas entendre Malfoy en rire car il devait l'avoir remarqué, et je fus encore plus heureux quand le cours se termina.

A peine avais-je passé la porte de la classe que ma meilleure amie me sauta dans les bras. Je me laissai faire et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle avait certainement dû se rendre compte de mon état.

Je fus heureux qu'elle reste silencieuse et après une étreinte de quelques minutes, je décidai de prendre le chemin de mon dortoir pour me glisser dans mon lit et ne pas en sortir avant le lendemain matin.

**POV Draco **_(Retour en arrière - Le jeudi 26 septembre 1996 au petit matin)_

A peine avait-elle quitté ma chambre que je posai la tête contre ma porte. Je serrais les mâchoires pour ne pas crier, je tremblais pour ne pas ouvrir cette porte afin de m'excuser d'avoir était un tel salaud après une pareille nuit…

Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je devais tenir ma réputation, mon rang, mon statut… J'enfreignais déjà mes propres règles en l'ayant amenée plusieurs fois dans mon lit.

Je devais rester fort et profiter du temps qu'elle allait m'accorder, car j'étais dépendant de son bon vouloir. Si elle décidait de ne plus venir, je ne pouvais rien y faire, ne sachant rien d'elle.

Je soufflai et fus heureux de constater qu'avec tout ça, mon sexe avait repris le repos. En pensant à ce dernier, je me mis à repenser à cette nuit, et toutes les fois où j'avais été en elle…

Je rouvris mes yeux et sans attendre filai dans ma salle de bains pour prendre une douche froide quand, pénétrant dans celle-ci, je poussai un cri très peu Malfoyen.

- Blaise ?

- Hum… quoi ?

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demandai-je le regard posé sur le corps de mon ami sur le sol.

- Je dormais, pourquoi ?

- Je vois bien que tu dormais… mais que fais-tu là ? Dans ma salle de bains !

- Oh… eh bien, je dirais qu'un certain Draco a oublié son ami.

- Ah !

Je rougis car tout en évitant de le regarder, je vis qu'il avait lancé un sort de transparence sur la porte. Enfin, transparence pour lui, me dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit-il en se relevant tout paniqué.

- Ah bon, tu n'as pas maté ? Crachai-je férocement en croisant mes bras devant mon torse nu.

- Non, enfin, si ! Mais je voulais surtout être sûr que cette inconnue ne te veuille pas de mal. Et… comment voulais-tu que je le fasse si je ne voyais rien ?

Ses yeux avaient pris cette… apparence qui me bloquait à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir et ce fut en soufflant que je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortis une serviette de bain.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard, là j'ai envie de me laver. Je te laisse retrouver le chemin de la sortie, dis-je en ouvrant l'eau.

- Ouais… je te dis à tout à l'heure, au petit-déjeuner.

- Comme d'hab'.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains se refermer et je défis mon dernier vêtement.

L'eau chaude de la douche me détendit les muscles. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir de l'eau dedans. Je détestais avoir ces derniers rougis par l'eau.

Après un temps indéterminé à laisser couler l'eau sur mon corps, je me décidai à prendre mon gel douche et me savonnai le corps. Sentir mes paumes ainsi sur mon torse me firent repenser aux siennes, quand elle me chevauchait. Mon sexe repris du volume et soufflant de frustration, je me shampouinai les cheveux. Sentir mes doigts masser mon crâne me fit plus que du bien et je gémis, bienheureux.

Après cela, je me rinçai, n'oubliant aucune partie et, crispant ma mâchoire, j'ouvris à fond l'eau froide et coupai l'eau chaude. Un cri de douleur et de surprise passa mes lèvres et je grelotai sous le jet d'eau. Mon sexe partit se recoucher et, toujours frigorifié, claquant des dents, je sortis de ma cabine et m'enroulai avec rapidité dans le tissu épais de ma serviette.

Je m'y blottis comme étant enfant, la passant sur mes épaules tout en ramenant mes bras devant mon torse. Je devais rarement prendre des douches froides et je détestais ça. Mais j'avais pris du retard avec le départ d'Alice, alors je ne pouvais me soulager manuellement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeais comme quatre et je pouvais deviner qu'un sourire immense ornait le visage de mon ami, sachant d'où me venait cet appétit. Mais je ne pouvais lui demander d'arrêter, ni même de faire comme si j'avais pris conscience du fait qu'il souriait. Un Malfoy ne faisait pas attention aux autres.

Je devais me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas sourire comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle.

A cette pensée, je me rembrunis. Je blanchis même.

Je sentis tout à coup une main se poser sur ma cuisse et une voix me chuchoter :

- Cesse de te torturer.

Je hochai la tête et repris le pli de manger le reste de mes toasts beurrés. Je pouvais sentir le sucré de la marmelade d'abricot, l'acidité de la citrouille. J'aimais plus que toute cette sensation exquise. Je retins un petit gémissement de plaisir à manger. Je toisai aussi, enfin, tentai de toiser les élèves qui m'entouraient, d'un regard froid.

Le reste de la matinée fut… ennuyante. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette nuit, cette manière que j'avais eu de coucher avec elle. J'avais l'impression que j'avais fait plus que ça, sans vouloir l'admettre.

Et puis, ce moment où je m'étais affalé sur elle. Je n'avais pu m'obliger à quitter son corps si chaud, si accueillant. Je savais bien que c'était de ma faute si elle n'avait pas pu partir juste après, mais j'avais inconsciemment voulu qu'elle reste.

Je devais vraiment stopper tout ça avant que le pire n'arrive. J'étais un Malfoy, un sang pur, un futur Mangemort et elle, elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Rien ne pouvait se créer entre nous, même si j'en avais l'envie.

A ma première heure de l'après-midi, je me demandai même ce que cela ferait de marcher main dans la main avec elle, à Pré-au-Lard. Comme des amoureux. Car je l'étais ! Nul doute. Je pensais à elle, j'avais envie de la connaitre mieux, mais pas comme je voulais connaitre les élèves en vue de les faire chanter. Je voulais la connaitre pour… la connaitre tout simplement.

J'avais envie de partir de ce château, de quitter Poudlard, m'en éloigner car cette fille, justement, éloignait cette façade qui avait été si dure à construire et à tenir pour laisser enfin mon vrai moi sortir, et cela me faisait peur.

Et mon ami, au lieu de m'aider, m'encourageait à laisser les choses se faire. Je comprenais son envie, et le but, mais je ne pouvais que trembler d'effroi à l'idée que quelqu'un de mal intentionné découvre mon secret, révélant le vrai moi_, _le petit Draco peureux qui avait failli mourir sur place à l'entente de cette voix dans sa tête lui disant que sa place était dans la pire maison de Poudlard.

Ce même Draco qui risquait de perdre sa famille, son père, sa mère, son rang et son héritage. Quoique tout cela était superflu. Seuls mes parents comptaient, ou au mieux, ma mère.

Cette femme qui dans le dos de mon père m'aimait. Rarement, certes, mais cela se voyait et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

- Draco, le cours est fini, me dit Pansy en me secouant.

- Hum…

- Draco !

- Oui, oui ! J'ai compris !

Je repoussai son bras et me levai. Je constatai effectivement que le cours d'Arithmancie était fini et que Madame Vector attendait que l'on sorte, étant les deux derniers élèves.

Je soupirai tout en rangeant mon manuel. J'allais avoir de nouveau cours avec Potter le Balafré ! Et ça, ça me mettait en rogne.

Je détestais être près de lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il guettait la moindre erreur de ma part, à toujours poser sur moi son regard avide. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas m'échapper dans mes pensées.

Foutu directeur et ses idées à la noix.

Comme si je pouvais être autre chose qu'ennemi avec Potter ! L'être faisait de moi le bon Malfoy ! Alors pourquoi faire autrement. Je ne pouvais que me sentir en sécurité en le haïssant et en lui montrant. J'avais même de plus en plus envie d'en venir aux mains avec lui, me souvenant de la sensation que j'avais ressentie en le frappant dans le Poudlard express et dans les toilettes.

Une sorte de force avait parcouru les membres et seul ma retenue en public me dictait de garder ma prestance et ne pas me salir les mains. Mais Merlin m'était témoin, j'avais juste envie d'enrouler mes doigts autour de son cou et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus.

Résigné, je me dirigeai vers mon dernier cours en priant Salazar que Potter arrive tellement en retard que Flitwick le refuse au cours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Satané culpabilité ! Je devais me retenir avec force de ne pas me tourner vers lui. Je voyais bien du coin des yeux ses larmes tomber sur son parchemin, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'avais dit que la stricte vérité. Je voulais qu'il meure, lui et tout le reste.

Je voulais tellement être libre, pouvoir partir loin, m'enfuir en dehors de toutes ces règles et tout cela, je lui faisais ressentir.

Je savais que les mots que je lui avais écrits étaient cruels, mais un Malfoy l'était. Oui, un Malfoy, souffla une petite voix, mais pas toi.

Je me concentrais pour écrire, comme si de rien n'était, et tout cela me donnait mal au crâne. Sans oublier cette odeur qui était revenue, comme un poids de plus à ma culpabilité.

Cette odeur qui me prouvait que je n'étais pas digne de mon nom. Un Malfoy n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, fréquenté une Sang-de-bourbe et cette nuit j'avais consciemment enfreint cette règle. J'avais souillé mon corps… mon cœur et mon âme.

Car pour les deux derniers, je savais que de les avoir fait goûter une fois de plus à cette fille les y attachait, quoique j'en décide. Cette Alice avait réussi à abattre mes murs, les fissurant sans le savoir avec ses yeux verts envoûtants, sa bouche délicieuse, son corps attitrant et accueillant. Ses soupirs de plaisir, sa peau douce et frémissante.

J'étais foutu et le savoir rendait la chose plus horrible. J'allais devoir redoubler de cruauté pour lui faire autant de mal qu'elle m'en faisait. Si elle revenait, je devais veiller à la remettre à sa place, celle d'une fille que je baisais. Et elle devait se contenter de cette place jusqu'à ce que mon envie d'elle disparaisse.

Quoique j'aie un sérieux doute là-dessus.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié. **_Il fait 19 pages, 6.500 mots._

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous avez remarqué, le POV Blaise a fait son apparition. **

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et ne peux que vous encourager à me laisser une petite review, pour me donner votre avis si le cœur vous en dit…**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 republié corrigé le 06 juin 2011_


	8. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Particularité : **Mpreg de prévue _(Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si une grande partie de l'histoire n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La rentrée en sixième pour Harry signifie aussi son « obsession » pour un certain « Mangemort » ! Mais peut-être qu'une certaine bague léguée pourrait lui faire tourner son obsession envers Draco en « amour » ? Cet amour sera-t-il partagé ?

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Périodicité des chapitres : **Non fixe… pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Après une si longue attente, et un mois de retard sur mon délai annoncé, je suis là. Et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs. Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ceux sont encore avec moi (^-^). Bonne lecture !

**Ps** : Merci à mes lectrices qui ne font que me motiver par le biais des MP mais surtout Facebook. Je vous aime les filles et ce chapitre est pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**POV Harry**_ (Le vendredi 27 septembre 1996)_

_« __Je fus heureux de ne pas entendre Malfoy en rire car il devait l'avoir remarqué, et je fus encore plus heureux quand le cours se termina._

_A peine avais-je passé la porte de la classe que ma meilleure amie me sauta dans les bras. Je me laissai faire et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle avait certainement dû se rendre compte de mon état._

_Je fus heureux qu'elle reste silencieuse et après une étreinte de quelques minutes, je décidai de prendre le chemin de mon dortoir pour me glisser dans mon lit et ne pas en sortir avant le lendemain matin. »_

Je fixais depuis un temps long mes tentures comme si elles pouvaient m'apporter le sommeil. Celui qui m'avait boudé, malgré le fait que je veuille dormir pour oublier.

Je voulais oublier que je n'arrivais pas à _lui_ en vouloir malgré les paroles blessantes qu'il m'avait écrites en cours. Je voulais oublier que là, dans mon lit, j'avais envie de le sentir et le toucher.

Je fermai les yeux et m'excusai une fois de plus envers mes parents et Sirius pour ne pas savoir être plus fort.

Puis, en ayant assez, je me plaçai sur le dos et repensai à tout ce qui m'arrivait depuis peu. Et Merlin savait qu'il m'arrivait des choses importantes. J'étais attiré par Malfoy… ou plutôt Draco. Même ça, je n'arrivais plus à le faire.

Penser « Malfoy » me faisait une sensation bizarre, tandis qu'avec « Draco » ça devenait naturel.

J'avais même peur, avec le temps, de l'appeler comme ça en étant moi-même. Bien que je l'étais aussi sous les traits d'Alice.

Je soupirai et me dis que définitivement, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Surtout si je ne faisais que penser à lui, chose de plus en plus vraie en définitive.

Lui et ses yeux gris, lui et ses mains, lui et sa bouche…

Je sentis mon sexe réagir à mes pensées et en ayant assez de me retenir, je glissai la main sous les couvertures et pensai au sexe de Draco. J'effleurai le mien en le faisant et il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour l'imaginer près de moi. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou et ses doigts magiques s'occupant de moi. Ils les monteraient et les descendraient en une délicate caresse, puis une fois devenu bien raide, il me prendrait entièrement dans sa main et commencerait à aller plus vite.

Je gémis et bougeai la tête de droite à gauche face au bien que _cette_ main me faisait. Je montai des hanches frénétiquement au moment où il y passa son pouce sur mon gland et je me mordis la lèvre.

Je voulais tant le sentir près de moi, sentir sa longueur contre ma cuisse…

- Draco, murmurai-je en me vidant.

J'étais un peu redressé, le cou tendu et les yeux écarquillés face au plaisir que je venais de ressentir. Un plaisir malsain et mal… mais tellement bon.

Je me laissai tomber ensuite sur les oreillers et soufflai, tout en m'essuyant les mains sur les draps. Je lancerai un sort plus tard. Là, je voulais juste rester dans cette sensation de bien-être et oublier que c'était à lui que j'avais pensé tout le long. Lui et seulement lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Une semaine plus tard, le vendredi 04 octobre 1996 – après-midi)_

Je rangeais mes affaires de cours et je pouvais sentir que Draco était tendu. Quoi de plus normal ? Je n'étais plus allé le voir dans sa chambre et d'après ce que j'avais observé sur la carte, il n'avait vu aucune autre fille.

Secouant la tête, je rejoignis Ron et Hermione qui m'attendaient et pris la direction de la tour. C'était la fin de la semaine de cours et nous allions pouvoir penser à s'amuser. Ron avait parlé d'un match amical avec les Poufsouffles en soirée… et j'étais plus que partant. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose que ce besoin, cette envie de reprendre les traits d'Alice pour _le_ rejoindre.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je pris place sur le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée et écoutai les conversations de mes amis. Bien vite, les voix devinrent un bourdonnement et je me remis à penser à cette envie de plus en plus forte. J'avais comme l'impression d'être revenu dans mon enfance face à mes envies d'avoir ce que Dudley avait. Et là, j'avais comme l'impression que l'on m'interdisait de retourner voir Draco. Et cela était totalement idiot, parce que c'était moi-même qui me l'interdisais.

Étais-je en manque de Draco ? Comme avec l'alcool pour les moldus ou la drogue. Est-ce que cette sensation désagréable allait-elle s'estomper avec le temps ? Ou bien allait-elle aller en grandissant ?

Je l'espérais grandement, parce qu'à part penser à lui, je ne faisais rien d'autre et je devais me consacrer à la guerre, rien que ça.

Pas au sexe et à ses moments de liberté.

Le temps fila et ce fut lorsque mon épaule fut secouée que je revins à la réalité, quittant ces images de Draco et moi, nus.

- Harry, tu viens ? Le match est pour bientôt, me lança Ron.

- Mais laisse-le jouer les amoureux, entendis-je dire Seamus.

- Les amoureux ? Répétai-je en le regardant.

- Ben oui, vu ta tête, tu dois penser à la fille que tu rejoins certaines nuits.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis reprit sa discussion avec Mac Laggen.

- Tu rejoins une fille le soir ? Me demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et vint me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu me raconteras les détails, hein ?

J'étais choqué de l'attitude de mon ami. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça. En même temps, nous n'avions jamais parlé filles, à proprement parler.

Je le vis quitter la salle commune et moi, encore choqué, je pris le chemin du dortoir. Une fois assis sur le rebord de mon lit, je réfléchis à ce que je venais d'entendre.

Avais-je vraiment eu l'air « amoureux » ? Alors que je ne faisais que penser à mon désir et mon envie de Draco ?

Je me laissai tomber en arrière et fermai les yeux.

Je n'étais pas amoureux de ce connard… trop arrogant, trop Serpentard, trop imbu de lui-même… trop habile de ses doigts, trop foutûment doué de sa langue et trop excitant pour mon propre bien physique et mental.

Je me redressai, énervé d'avoir eu de telles pensées alors que j'avais voulu me convaincre que c'était une pure connerie.

Décidé à penser à autre chose, je courus presque dans les escaliers, puis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, et comme si ma vie, depuis peu, partait dans des sens que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés, je me mis à jouer.

Je nous fis gagner une bonne demi-heure après le début du match en attrapant le vif d'or alors que nous menions de cent points. Puis, comme d'habitude, nous prîmes le chemin des douches.

Je me rendis compte que mon regard s'égarait bien trop souvent sur le corps de mes amis et je fus encore plus horrifié de les comparer avec celui, parfait à mes yeux, de Draco.

Je faillis mourir d'asphyxie face à l'évidence et je fus bien heureux de tourner le dos à ce moment-là à mes coéquipiers. Je ne me rendis même pas compte du temps qui passa et ce fut recevant sur mon corps de l'eau plus froide que je sortis de mon état de stupéfaction.

Je m'aperçus bien vite que les douches étaient vides et que j'étais seul. Je finis de me laver en vitesse, perdu dans mes pensées. J'eus ensuite un mal de chien à m'habiller, ne pouvant me décider à bouger mes jambes pour enfiler mon pantalon.

Mon esprit tenu en otage par mon dégoût pour moi-même et ces foutus sentiments que j'avais « peut-être » pour l'autre blond peroxydé.

Ce fut quand même un long moment plus tard que je pus sortir des vestiaires et je vis Ron discuter avec Robins, un de nos poursuiveurs. Quand Ron me vit, il salua son interlocuteur et vint à ma rencontre. Il me donna une tape dans le dos et me dit :

- Mec, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais avoir fini !

- Désolé, marmonnai-je.

Sans rien dire de plus, nous prîmes le chemin de la grande salle pour le repas. Je dus me forcer à m'asseoir dos à Draco, de peur de le dévisager. J'étais perdu sans avoir vraiment peur. Comme si je n'avais pas le choix et le que le mal était déjà fait.

Je mangeai sans vraiment d'appétit, alors qu'avec le match joué, j'aurais dû dévorer mon assiette. Je vis bien Hermione me regarder du coin de l'œil mais je ne pus que lui faire un faible sourire.

Je devais absolument arrêter d'être une autre personne que moi, que ce soit avec ou sans la bague.

La vrai Harry Potter était censé détester Draco Malfoy, pas avoir l'envie de retourner dans son foutu lit pour ressentir du plaisir. Si bon soit-il !

Ce fut la tête ailleurs que je suivis mes amis pour retourner à la tour. Je me forçai aussi à rester avec eux dans la salle commune et me fis la réflexion que je devais me forcer à beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps.

A sourire à mes amis, les écouter et leur répondre. Me lever le matin pour aller aux cours et me coucher le soir sans sortir de mon lit. Être attentif aux cours, ne pas sauter sur Draco et l'embrasser… ni autre chose plus déshabillée.

Quand le brouhaha de la salle commune fut plus léger, je regardai qui il restait et je fus content de me rendre compte que les garçons de mon dortoir n'étaient déjà plus là. Hermione blottie devant la cheminée avec un livre vit mon regard et me dit, sans méchanceté :

- Ils t'ont appelé mais comme tu restais là à rêvasser à une fille, selon eux, ils sont montés se coucher sans toi.

- Oh…

- Tu devrais d'ailleurs suivre leur exemple, tu as une sale tête.

- Merci, dis-je.

- Mais de rien, rit-elle.

Je montai dans le dortoir et vis mes amis, chacun dans leur lit, discuter. Je les imitai et une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je fermai les rideaux de mon lit et tentai de dormir.

Mais je ne cessais de penser à cette possibilité que je sois amoureux d'un garçon, qui plus est Draco.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain, le samedi 05 octobre 1996 – soirée)_

Pouvait-on être jaloux sans aimer ? Pouvais-je vouloir tuer cette fille qui était dans sa chambre ?

Je fixais la carte avec rage, et mes mains tremblaient.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller le voir, chamboulé depuis la veille. Et là je n'avais plus qu'une envie, sortir de la chambre et aller tuer cette poufiasse qui osait coucher avec MON Draco !

Mes pensées me choquèrent et me rendant compte que je les pensais vraiment, je me hâtai de sortir du lit. Je n'allais pas me le faire piquer par cette fille facile.

J'enfilai ma cape en toute discrétion et pris la direction de la salle où j'entreposai mes habits pour quand je mettais la bague.

Le trajet fut court et une fois arrivé, j'enfilai les bouts de tissus, la bague au doigt, avec rage et colère. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Cette fille était à ma place et profitait de Draco. Cette fille souillait son corps…

J'écarquillai les yeux une fois encore face à mes pensées et en colère aussi contre moi, je quittai deux minutes plus tard la salle et filai immédiatement vers les cachots. Je fus heureux, bien malgré tout, de ne croiser personne, n'ayant pas pris la peine de jeter un œil sur la carte avant de quitter la pièce.

Je courus presque pour éviter que cette fille n'ait plus de temps avec lui. J'arrivai essoufflé devant sa porte où je frappai trois coups qui me firent mal au poignet. N'obtenant pas de réponse, je refrappai contre la porte en y mettant plus de force et Merlin que j'en avais à cet instant précis.

Je soufflai de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu, laissant la tête de Draco apparaître. Quand il me vit, il ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. Sachant en mon for intérieur que cette fille était encore dans sa chambre, probablement nue, je poussai la porte et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas eu tort.

Quand elle me vit, elle se redressa et plaça le drap autour d'elle. Je lui dis, avec une rage contenue :

- Habille-toi et casse-toi !

Je sentis un bras empoigner le mien et je fus retourné. Je tombai sur le visage en colère de Draco qui me dit :

- C'est toi qui va te casser d'ici et fissa !

Je secouai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je me rendais de plus en plus compte que l'idée de le perdre, même ne l'ayant eu que de cette manière, me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je me mis à trembler et redis, la voix plus basse :

- Fais-là partir… fais-la partir…

- Pour qui elle se prend cette fille ? Entendis-je.

- Cela ne te regarde pas et elle a raison, habille-toi et va-t-en.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On avait à peine…

- Nous avons fini. Et en plus, tu n'es pas si bien que ça. Maintenant, soit gentille et fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

Je fus saisi par ce qu'il venait de dire et regardai cette fille, qui maintenant que je la voyais mieux, était une sixième année Poufsouffle. J'eus un peu de pitié pour elle, mais au vu du regard amoureux et gourmand qu'elle porta sur Draco, elle partit bien vite pour faire revenir ce sentiment de jalousie.

Draco ne me lâcha pas et serra même un peu plus fortement mon bras. J'avais envie de gémir de douleur, mais je me retins, trop fier. Une fois l'intruse partie, non sans être venue embrasser Draco qui, j'en étais sûr, lui répondit assez langoureusement juste pour me faire chier, il planta son regard dans le mien et me dit :

- Puis-je savoir de quel droit tu es venue ici pour mettre dehors ma conquête ?

- Pace que tu n'avais pas le droit de… de faire ça avec elle, répondis-je, moins sûr.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes et se mit à rire. Ce dernier était cruel et froid, comme quand il était en présence de moi et non _d'elle_.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu n'es personne et je n'ai aucune considération pour toi, tu es juste une fille qui écarte ses cuisses…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tellement il était choqué par mon geste. Je venais de le gifler de toutes mes forces. Et je ne regrettais pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça sur moi, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Quand mon geste fut clair pour lui, ses yeux devinrent noirs et il empoigna ma gorge. Il me dit, tout en me tirant vers la porte :

- Sale petite garce ! Tu as encore osé porter la main sur moi !

Une fois arrivé à la sortie de sa chambre, il me propulsa contre le bois et je criai sous la douleur du choc.

**POV Draco** _(Une semaine plus tard, le samedi 12 octobre 1996 – en soirée)_

Je prenais la direction de ma chambre. Je venais de passer un bon moment en salle commune mais il était temps que je retrouve… Alice.

Elle revenait chaque soir pour « ouvrir ses cuisses » et je m'y glissais tantôt avec sauvagerie pour la punir une fois encore d'avoir porté la main sur moi, tantôt avec douceur. Cette dernière arrivait le plus souvent quand je voyais les larmes de douleurs aux coins de ses yeux.

J'avais raconté à Blaise chaque détail depuis le soir où… où je l'avais battue. Là, contre ma porte.

La colère, la frustration et l'humiliation m'avait fait perdre les pédales et je n'avais pas pu la laisser au sol, en pleurs, après l'avoir frappée. Je l'avais alors relevée et je l'aurais mise à la porte si elle n'avait pas fait _ça_.

Blaise avait une théorie sur sa réaction et je penchais aussi pour cette dernière.

Alice était amoureuse de moi. Cette Sang-de-bourbe était tombée amoureuse du Sang pur que j'étais. Je secouai la tête, arrivé devant ma chambre. J'y pénétrai et sans attendre, je déposai mes affaires de cours sur le bureau et allai ensuite dans la salle de bains.

Je m'étais encore battu avec Potter quelques heures plus tôt et je me sentais sale, couvert de sueur. C'était plus dans ma tête, avec tous les sorts de fraîcheur que je m'étais lancé depuis, mais… j'avais ce besoin de me laver, de me détendre.

Une fois nu dans mon bain, je réfléchis.

Surtout à elle. Alice. Cette fille que… que j'aimais. Ou en tous cas, à ce qu'il y ressemblait d'après Blaise. Mais je réussissais chaque nuit à cacher mes sentiments, à laisser le masque du parfait Malfoy en place.

Je fermai les yeux et me dis que j'avais encore un petit moment avant qu'elle ne vienne. Qu'elle ne s'offre à moi sans rien dire et reparte. Qu'elle me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux verts et ne m'embrasse.

J'avais honte.

Honte d'avoir levé la main sur une femme, honte de l'avoir frappée à quatre reprises. Quatre fois que j'avais bafoué mon âme. Quatre fois où j'avais abimé sa peau.

Mes mains tremblèrent et je fermai un peu plus les yeux. Je m'immergeai ensuite dans l'eau et tout se stoppa. Les battements de mon cœur furent plus audibles à mes oreilles et le calme de la pièce m'enivra.

Je ne pus que repenser à cette nuit-là, celle d'une semaine auparavant, celle où tout avait commencé réellement.

Flash Back

_Je la regardai, étendue au sol. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais bien agi comme ça, comme un animal._

_Je me reculai et voulus m'excuser de mon comportement. Du fait que pour une simple gifle, je n'aurais pas dû la frapper comme ça. Mais je ne le fis pas et ne pus que la regarder._

_Après un temps indéterminé, ce côté de moi que j'aurais voulu détruire se fit sentir et je me vis tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je me serais donné des baffes à moi-même à cet instant._

_Une fois qu'elle fut debout, je m'attendis presque à __entendre_ _ses cris de colère, de rage, de haine. Et je ne savais pas à cet instant si je l'aurais laissée faire. De toute façon je n'en eus pas la possibilité car je sentis un corps se blottir contre le mien, des bras m'entourer la nuque et un visage humide se poser contre mon cou._

_Tout cela avait été si vite que je n'avais pas su réagir._

_- Je te pardonne… pardonne-moi aussi s'il te plait…_

_Mon cerveau se déconnecta à cette phrase murmurée et ne recommença à fonctionner qu'au moment où une bouche s'était pressée contre la mienne._

Fin du Flash Back

Je revins à moi au manque d'air. Je sortis de l'eau, proche de l'asphyxie et toussai comme un malade. J'étais tellement abruti que j'en avais oublié l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Les larmes aux yeux, je décidai de me laver le corps et de sortir au plus vite de la baignoire.

Tout en me savonnant, je me remis à penser à cette nuit-là.

Flash Back

_Je répondis à son baiser, et bien vite nos langues s'étaient entrainées dans un ballet endiablé. Le manque d'air fut la cause de mon éloignement._

_Une fois que je pris conscience que je venais de la laisser faire, et pour moi cela voulait dire gagner mon pardon, je m'en voulus. Je lui agrippai le bras, et, sans attendre, je la conduisis au lit sur lequel je la jetai. Elle ne dit rien et devant mes yeux surpris, se déshabilla._

_La voir s'offrir comme ça, comme une pute, me donna envie d'hurler, de lui crier dessus qu'elle ne devait pas se rabaisser comme ça. Mais je n'en fis rien et je me __rinçai_ _même l'œil._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois nue qu'elle avait écartée ses cuisses et qu'elle me dit :_

_- Je ne les écarte rien que pour toi… juste toi…_

_- Tu es à moi, alors ? Demandai-je._

_Elle hocha la tête et tout en me déshabillant de la tenue que j'avais enfilée pour aller ouvrir la porte, je dis :_

_- Si tu me refais le coup de ne plus venir, que tu me gifles ou autre… je te __ferai_ _connaître la douleur._

_- Je ne le ferai plus…_

_- Et tu ne parleras plus tant que je ne te donne pas la parole._

_Je la regardai et vis qu'elle pleurait. Je me demandai soudain pourquoi elle était encore ici, dans mon lit ? Pourquoi elle s'obligeait à subir tout ça pour du sexe ?_

_Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, quand mes yeux étaient posés sur son corps magnifique. J'allai donc me placer au-dessus d'elle et dis, avec une voix insultante que je savais si bien prendre :_

_- Si tu veux tant être ma pute personnelle, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu es bonne à baiser de toute façon._

_J'écartai ses cuisses encore plus et m'enfonçai en elle, étant de nouveau en érection. Son cri de douleur fut étouffé par ma main et je m'activai en elle, sans sentiment._

_Je devais lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas pardonnée, qu'elle n'était rien. Et que si elle voulait m'appartenir de cette manière, elle n'allait tenir que cette place-là._

_Après un court moment à la pénétrer de cette manière, je me vidai en elle et m'affalai sur son corps. Je fus perturbé en sentant sa bouche contre mon épaule. C'était comme une caresse._

_Je me redressai et ancrai mon regard au sien. Elle secoua la tête et laissa encore glisser quelques larmes avant de remonter son visage pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne._

_Je ne sus pas pourquoi… mais dès que j'en eus la capacité, cette nuit-là, je lui fis l'amour pour me faire pardonner de la douleur que je lui avais infligée._

Fin Flash Back

Une fois lavé, je sortis de l'eau et enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches. Je passai ensuite la main sur la surface du miroir afin de retirer la buée.

Quand je vis mon reflet, je me lançai un regard noir. Je ne devais pas autant penser à elle, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre dans ce couloir sombre.

Je devais même dire que de ne pas sentir ses mains sur mon corps à certains endroits commençait à me frustrer. Je devrais peut-être l'obliger à le faire après tout. Elle m'obéissait si bien.

Je secouai la tête, me disant que ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais un pas un salaud, même si dernièrement mes agissements me faisaient y ressembler.

Je finis ma toilette, me rasai et brossai mes dents. J'allai dans ma chambre enfiler un bas de pyjama pour ensuite me mettre à mes devoirs. Je les avais un peu laissé tomber et je devais rendre trois parchemins pour le lendemain.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié. **_Il fait 12 pages, 4.217 mots._

**Je pense ne pas vous apprendre quelque chose en disant qu'Harry a enfin compris.**

**Sinon, je suis heureuse de publier enfin. Depuis le temps que je devais le faire, voulais le faire. Et je suis encore plus heureuse de vous dire que le chapitre 7 est lui fini d'être écrit. Tout porte à croire que vous aurez un autre chapitre le mois prochain.**

**Je vous laisse ici, en espérant vous retrouver en review. C'est l'essence pour ma motivation à écrire. Parce que ce n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche qui me hante, c'est l'envie d'écrire certaines histoires malgré que je connaisse les tenants et aboutissants.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 publié le 06 juin 2011 (Le chap 6 le 6/06, Mdr !)_

_**Ps**__ : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, cette fanfiction est maintenant corrigée par une béta. Et les chapitres précédents sont passés à la correction et ont été republiés. Merci encore à Vivi ! Gros bisou ma belle !_

_**Ps 2**__ : N'oubliez pas qu'un vote est ouvert sur mon profil auteur. J'y attends vos avis (^-^)_


	9. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, reviewent et mettent en alerte/favorite story cette fanfiction. Cela me touche énormément. Ensuite, je tiens à donner quelques petites précisions ici, en vu des quelques MP reçus.

Cette fanfiction sera un Happy end, et il y aura bien un couple slash _(homme/homme)_ entre Draco et Harry _(faut juste être patient)._ La grossesse d'Harry découlera d'une relation sexuelle entre Harry et Draco _(Et non Alice)._ Et la romance débutera _(entre D/H)_ dans la période qui suit le bonus 1.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Merci aux anonymes **suivant pour leur reviews : **Pin**, _Lalouve_, **kahlan**, _manganiark_ et **vampireclamp**.

**Ps** : Je tiens aussi à dire qu'en publiant le premier chapitre, j'avais bien souligné le fait que les updates de cette histoires ne seraient pas fixe. Évitez donc de me harceler pour avoir une suite ou de vous plaindre que l'attente est trop longue. Je reçois quelques demandes de suite qui restent polies et cela me fait super plaisir. J'y réponds même et tente d'accélérer mon écriture. Mais l'impolitesse et l'exigence ne me plaisent pas. **Merci d'avance**. _**Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, j'ai juste une manière particulière de gérer mes écrits**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Même moment qu'en fin de chapitre 6, le samedi 12 octobre 1996 – en soirée)_

Chaque pas que je faisais me tiraillait mais je ne fis pas demi-tour pour autant.

Et pour ça, je m'en voulais plus que tout.

Et même si je montrais déjà ma colère la journée sous mes vrais traits, j'étais quand même en colère contre moi, contre nous. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. Et moi, j'étais le plus idiot pour le laisser faire sans protester.

Mais comment faire autrement quand une évidence vous tombe dessus sans crier gare ? Que vous vous rendez compte, qu'effectivement, vous êtes amoureux.

Alors non, je ne fis pas demi-tour et je fus devant sa porte rapidement. Je frappai trois coups, puis deux coups. J'attendis quatre secondes et frappai un coup, puis quatre.

C'était un code entre nous… ou plutôt, il m'avait donné ce code sans me demander mon avis. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et je pus juste le voir déposer sa baguette près de lui, sur le bureau. Je pénétrai dans la chambre, me dégoûtant une fois de plus.

Mais j'arrivais à faire avec ce sentiment maintenant. Surtout depuis qu'il m'avait frappé à coup de pied et que j'avais riposté en l'embrassant et en lui pardonnant. Quand je disais que j'étais faible…

Et après Dumbledore venait me dire que l'amour était une arme puissante ? Alors que ce dernier me transformait en une simple catin chaque soir ! Et cela avec celui qui était mon ennemi à l'école ?

Je secouai la tête et marchai jusqu'à lui. D'habitude, il m'attendait déjà sur le lit. Je n'eus malheureusement pas la chance d'avancer beaucoup plus dans sa chambre qu'il me dit, sans me regarder :

- Déshabille-toi et attends. Je finis d'abord mon devoir.

Encore une manière de plus pour me rabaisser !

Comment pouvais-je me laisser faire, par Merlin !

Ressentant une pointe de colère, je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'assis ensuite sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder comme je m'empêchais maintenant de le faire en cours ou pendant les repas.

Et cela était de plus en plus dur, alors que mon cœur ne demandait que ça. Avoir les yeux posés sur lui, regarder ses lèvres, passer la main dans ses cheveux, sentir son odeur. Entendre sa voix, autre que pour laisser passer des insultes envers moi. Voir ses sourires, si peu vus dans cette chambre, mais présents quand même.

Je souris, en souvenir du début de semaine.

J'étais tombé en me rhabillant et j'avais entendu le rire mélodieux et amusé de Draco. J'avais ri un peu avec lui avant qu'il ne m'ordonne de partir.

Je secouai la tête et revins au moment présent. Je fixai sa nuque et ses cheveux, je posai ensuite le regard sur ses épaules… j'avais envie de me lever et d'aller caresser sa peau douce et si pâle. Mais je savais que je devais rester sur le lit.

Docile…

Ce mot me donna des frissons d'horreur mais c'était ce que j'étais dans cette chambre. Dehors, le Harry courageux et téméraire. Dehors, mon courage. J'étais dicté par mes désirs dans cette chambre et pour qu'ils soient comblés, je savais exactement ce que je devais faire.

Lui obéir à lui, si changeant.

Un coup il était doux, tendre… passionné. Et puis d'un autre côté, il pouvait être brutal, sauvage… brusque.

Se battait-il avec lui-même comme je me battais avec ma raison ?

Ressentait-il des choses pour moi ?

Je voyais bien son air perdu et quelquefois… bon rarement, mais il l'était tout de même, niais. Son regard dans le vide et ses soupirs de tristesse. Toutes ces choses me confortaient dans le fait que je pensais que lui aussi était amoureux de moi. Enfin, d'Alice.

Et c'était là tout mon dilemme.

Je voulais qu'il pense à moi et pas à elle. Mais c'était à elle qu'il faisait toutes ces choses et pas à moi, Harry.

Ce garçon qui sans le comprendre était tombé amoureux de son ennemi, d'un garçon, d'un Malfoy, d'un futur Mangemort, d'un Serpentard. Autant de choses dans cette liste qui auraient dû me faire changer d'avis. Mais je n'y arrivais pas et depuis la semaine précédente, celle où j'avais été blessé au-delà des mots par son attitude envers cette fille que je ne pouvais que dévisager avec haine sous mes traits normaux, je n'étais plus le même.

Je ne pensais presque plus à rien d'autre que lui. Je ne pensais plus à la guerre qui était proche, ni à l'aide que Dumbledore attendait de moi. Et je ne pensais plus à mes cours ni mes amis. J'étais égoïste depuis cette première nuit entre lui et moi.

L'amour rendait aveugle à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Et je ne pouvais que souhaiter ne pas devenir fou au point de renier le côté de la lumière pour lui.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas encore arrivé à ce point et Merlin merci.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière et quittai ma contemplation de sa personne pour m'obliger à réfléchir aux choses importantes.

Comme mes cours où je chutais dans mes notes, mes amis qui étaient de plus en plus collants, les agressions de Ron. Enfin, agression… plutôt les divers essais pour avoir des détails croustillants sur mes nuits de « sexe ».

Et puis, je devais aussi… tenter de ne plus mater les garçons. Surtout Dean et son corps de rêve qui déambulait dans le dortoir en sous-vêtement, ou même Neville qui cachait bien son jeu.

J'étais de plus en plus « tendu », entouré de garçons de plus en plus appétissants. Et j'avais déjà assez avec Draco pour ça. Le plus beau, le plus blond, le plus… mystérieux et le plus bandant. Et bander je le faisais. En cours, en mangeant… dans les couloirs. Dès que je portais les yeux sur lui, je revoyais les rêves que je faisais chaque nuit, nous mettant en scène. Lui me suçant, me pénétrant… moi le masturbant, posant ma langue sur cette partie encore intouchée. Moi le prenant avec autant de fougue que je le pouvais.

Depuis peu, j'avais découvert la joie des hormones en ébullition et je me dis, à cet instant, que je n'avais même pas vu ce passage-là chez mon meilleur ami qui était, maintenant, visible.

Je l'écoutais plus attentivement et faute m'était d'admettre une chose… il pensait autant au sexe que moi. Sauf que lui, il ne pratiquait pas. Ou plus. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'était plus puceau mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça.

Avec qui l'avait-il fait ?

Quand ?

Moi, si j'avais appris les joies du sexe avec quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, je lui en aurais parlé. Je me serais confié à lui. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas.

Je me voyais mal aller m'asseoir près de lui et lui dire : « Hey, tu sais quoi ? Hier, j'ai mis ma bague qui me transforme en fille et je me suis fait sauter par Draco. Il est super doué et m'a fait grimper au septième ciel. Je te le conseille ! »

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Je ne lui conseillerais jamais d'essayer, Draco était à moi et seulement à moi. Et j'étais heureux que depuis cette nuit où j'avais remarqué le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, il n'avait pas eu d'autres filles. J'étais le seul et je ferais tout pour le rester, quitte à draguer les filles intéressées par lui.

Le temps sembla long après cette pensée et le froid qui prenait peu à peu possession de mon corps me fit changer de position. Je me permis de me placer sous les couvertures et je me positionnai de telle sorte à garder un œil sur lui.

Il avait l'air concentré et je voyais les muscles de ses bras au travail. Il écrivait rapidement, trempant sa plume souvent dans son encrier. Je ne savais même pas s'il se souvenait que j'étais là, nu, dans sa chambre. En fait, je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'aurais dû être en train d'écrire pour le devoir de demain, mais j'avais fait mon choix et j'espérais qu'Hermione sera assez gentille pour me donner le sien pour que je puisse recopier.

Les secondes me semblèrent des heures, les minutes des jours et les heures des années. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué et sans le vouloir, je sentais mes yeux se fermer à intervalles de plus en plus courts.

Et ce froid qui m'engloutissait à me faire mal. Je bandai mes muscles pour éviter de trembler. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait rester ainsi, à demi-nu. Moi, j'étais frigorifié sans sa chaleur corporelle ou mes habits.

Je me blottis encore plus sous les draps et posai ma tête sur son oreiller. Je respirai son odeur et fermai les yeux.

J'étais maudit, sinon comment en être autrement quand je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : rapporter son oreiller avec moi dans mon dortoir.

**POV Draco**

Je ne pouvais cesser de m'en vouloir d'avoir autant trainé pour faire ce devoir. Celui qui m'empêchait d'aller dans mon lit et de toucher son corps nu.

Je couchai sur le parchemin tout ce que je savais sur le sujet concerné et ma main devenait douloureuse de tenir ma plume, mes doigts noircissaient de plus de plus à cause de l'encre. Sans compter qu'une partie de mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à croire que j'étais assis ici au lieu d'être à quelques mètres derrière. Mais mes études étaient très importantes et je ne devais pas décevoir mon père, ni ma mère. Déjà que j'avais de moins belles notes que l'année précédente, je ne pouvais me permettre de flemmarder comme certains élèves.

Je fus heureux quand j'apposai le point final à mes trois parchemins. Je souris et ne pris pas la peine de relire. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège et penchai la tête en arrière. J'entendis mes cervicales craquer et cela me fit du bien. Je fermai ensuite les yeux et n'aspirai qu'à une chose, m'allonger.

Je me levai et quand je la vis, endormie, je lui en voulus tout en ne lui en voulant pas. Elle avait l'air si sereine, là, emmitouflée dans mes draps. Je m'approchai doucement et une fois assis sur le lit, j'eus l'envie sourde de me blottir contre son corps et de m'endormir, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Je me mis donc nu et me glissai sous les couvertures. Je pus sentir que sa peau était froide et je me fis la réflexion qu'il fallait être habitué aux basses températures des cachots pour ne pas être transi de froid chaque jour.

Je me rapprochai de son corps et respirai son odeur. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour avoir envie d'elle et sans attendre, n'étant pas encore réveillée, je posai ma bouche sur son épaule.

Elle m'avait attendu tout ce temps sans rien dire, sans partir. Je me devais de la remercier à ma façon. Ce soir, je n'allais plus la punir, ni les autres jours suivants. Tant qu'elle viendrait régulièrement me voir, je ne serais plus un salaud avec elle.

Cette décision prise, ma bouche migra vers son cou et mes mains partirent à l'aventure de ses courbes délicates. Ma bouche se fit un plaisir d'embrasser sa peau, la mordiller. Mes lèvres se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers les siennes, qui furent la raison de son réveil. Je sentis ces dernières s'entrouvrir dans la paresse.

Je souris et dis, la voix amusée :

- Une petite attente et tu t'endors…

Elle ne me répondit pas, vu que je ne lui avais pas permis. Mais je sentis son corps se détendre encore plus et bien vite elle m'entraina entre ses jambes où mon sexe put se frotter sans pudeur au sien.

- Embrasse-moi encore, entendis-je quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je prenais un plaisir sans nom à m'occuper de sa poitrine.

Je relevai la tête, surpris. Elle me regarda avec envie et toutes mes résolutions pour la reprendre et la remettre de nouveau à sa place partirent en fumée.

Je posai vivement ma bouche sur la sienne et nos langues commencèrent à se caresser, lentement. Ses mains vinrent enlacer ma nuque et même si je savais que j'allais le regretter le lendemain, je laissai parler mon corps.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses flancs et descendirent pour effleurer ses cuisses ainsi que ses hanches. Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, je dus me séparer d'elle. Ses yeux brillants se fixèrent aux miens et mon cœur s'affola.

Elle était magnifique… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et elle était à moi.

Je fondis sur sa bouche comme un affamé et tout fut à cet instant rapide. Je remontai ses hanches pour positionner mon érection et la pénétrai doucement, mais entièrement. Elle mordit ma lèvre sous le coup. Je me mis à bouger de moitié, puis entièrement, allant de plus en plus loin en elle. Elle ondulait sous moi, m'enserrant entre ses jambes et dans son corps chaud.

Je tremblais tellement c'était bon, intense.

Je nous changeai de position et inversai les rôles. J'étais maintenant sur le dos, elle me surplombant. Elle sourit et bougea un peu, pour s'immobiliser ensuite.

- Uniquement moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bouge !

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et se positionna mieux. Mon sexe s'aventura encore plus loin en elle. Je la sentis se contracter. Je serrai les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir mon plaisir et ma frustration.

- Alors ? Serai-je la seule à partir de maintenant ?

- De quel droit demandes-tu ça ? Sifflai-je en montant mon bassin.

- Parce que… je veux être la seule à devoir…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et prit mes mains. Elle les plaça sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et murmura :

- Je veux être la seule à écarter les cuisses pour toi. Je ne partage pas. Et c'est soit moi, soit les autres filles.

Je ris. Pas d'amusement, pas de joie. Elle osait me fixer un choix ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Je te propose mon corps chaque nuit. Je me plierai à tes envies, exception faite que je ne toucherai jamais ton sexe. Je resterai muette, partirai de ton lit. Je ne pleurerai pas. Et…

Elle bougea, ondulant des hanches. Je posai mes mains sur ces dernières et l'aidai dans ses mouvements. Elle continua de me faire du bien pendant quelques minutes avant de stopper à nouveau et de se pencher sur moi.

Nos visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle balaya mon visage et je retins ma respiration.

- Je ne suis pas idiote. Tu me désires tout comme moi. Ne devrais-tu pas écouter cette part de toi et m'accorder ma demande ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondis-je.

- Soit, comme tu veux !

Sans comprendre, elle se leva et me fit sortir d'elle par la même occasion. Elle s'extirpa du lit et je la vis, incompréhensif, enfiler sa culotte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je tout en commençant à comprendre.

- Je viens de te le dire. Je ne partage pas. Et tu as fait ton choix. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec tes…

Elle ne dit plus rien et je pus voir son visage se figer dans la colère. Elle enfila ensuite sa jupe, puis son chemiser, sans que je ne réagisse. Elle était prête à partir quand je sortis du lit, non sans enrouler le drap autour de moi. J'étais encore à moitié excité et je ne voulais pas lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, même si c'était le cas.

Les autres filles étaient fades face à elle. Son corps, sa peau douce, son regard, ses lèvres, son odeur, ses cheveux…

Rien n'était comparable à sa beauté.

Je fus près d'elle en quelque pas et je la retins par l'épaule. Je lui dis, sans même y réfléchir :

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je ne t'aime pas ! Tu es une Sang-de-bourde. Mais tu as raison, je te désire, aussi fou soit-il de ressentir ça pour toi.

- Je ne t'aime pas non plus, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle ancra son regard au mien et répéta :

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Que vas-tu croire ? Tu me donnes juste beaucoup de plaisir et… et je ne sais pas où aller ailleurs qu'ici pour en ressentir. Je ne connais personne ici à part toi.

- Parlons-en ! Que fais-tu à Poudlard ? Hein !

Je la toisai avec intérêt, n'aimant toujours pas avoir entendu qu'elle ne venait ici que pour le sexe. J'avais vraiment cru qu'elle m'aimait, comme je l'aimais. Mais j'avais dû me tromper et je devais être flatté d'être un très bon coup, quoique ça, je le savais déjà.

Si j'avais été une fille, je me serais baisé, à n'en pas douter.

- J'y suis pour être protégée, répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Des gens comme toi. Ceux du côté du mal. Mes parents ont été tués dans un raid de Mangemort… en France.

- Je n'ai pas la marque, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, l'accusai-je.

- Mais tu l'auras à la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas et retournai m'asseoir sur le lit. Si elle voulait partir, je n'allais pas me rabaisser à la retenir. Je devais quand même de toute façon stopper un jour ou l'autre cette histoire. Maintenant ou à la fin de l'année, c'était pareil en quelque sorte.

- Draco ?

Je relevai les yeux que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avoir fixé sur le sol.

Elle s'avança vers moi et s'accroupit. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me dit :

- Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que tu acceptes ma proposition, que tu me retiennes et me fasses jouir dans ce lit.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi dire. Elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

- Ne me laisse pas quitter ta vie, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup. Tu es mon seul plaisir ici. Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter devoir partager avec d'autres. Souhaites-tu que je passe cette porte et ne revienne jamais ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

- Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

Merlin tout puissant, je ne devais pas accepter ! Mais entre devoir et savoir le faire, il y avait une différence trop grande pour moi.

**POV Harry**

Je poussai le vice à m'asseoir sur lui et à embrasser son cou. Je devais réussir à le faire accepter, ou sinon, je devrai me forcer à l'oublier.

Ou bien, je pensai à raison que je risquais de blesser ces pauvres filles avides de lui.

Tout à ma tâche de l'embrasser et de le rendre dingue avec ma bouche, je pris ses mains que je plaçai sur mes fesses. Je m'assis convenablement et bougeai des hanches. Je pouvais sentir son sexe presque mou reprendre un peu de vigueur, à peine quelques minutes après mon traitement.

Le sentant proche de me choisir, je poussai ma chance à le forcer à s'allonger et descendis ma bouche sur son torse. Je le découvrais et étais de plus en plus excité d'aller plus loin et de terminer ce que nous avions commencé plus tôt.

Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas pu laisser cette chance de l'avoir à moi seul me filer entre les doigts. Bon, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il ne craque pas immédiatement dans le feu de l'action. Mais j'étais encore là, à tenter de l'amadouer et de le convaincre.

- J'accepte, à une condition, souffla-t-il.

Je relevai la tête, à l'écoute. Il sourit et me dit, tout naturellement :

- Suce-moi et j'accepte.

Je pus entendre mon exclamation face à cette contre-proposition. Je me vis aussi me détacher de lui et me relever.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime et je savais que je ne devais pas passer cette barrière entre nous. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais jamais faire demi-tour. Une petite chose en moi me le faisait comprendre.

Je secouai la tête et je me rendis compte que ma vue devenait floue. Je reculai de quelques pas et fixai le sol. Je serrai les poings de rage qu'il me demande une chose pareille.

Je ne voulais pas le toucher de cette manière, pas quand… quand je savais que le faire me perdrait. Dans ma folie, dans cette honte de moi. Je n'étais pas encore près pour accepter cette partie de moi, qui aimait un garçon. J'avais l'impression que tant que je ne le touchais pas de cette manière, tout pouvait encore changer pour moi, je pourrais me lever un matin et redevenir dégoûté de lui.

Ce qu'il me demandait était impossible.

- Je ne peux pas, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi ? Je te touche bien moi.

Je reculai encore de quelques pas et dis, la mort dans l'âme :

- Ce que tu me demandes est impossible.

- Alors tu prends mais ne donne pas. C'est ça ton offre ? Tu as le droit de ressentir ce plaisir-là, mais tu ne me donnes pas la possibilité de me faire sucer ?

- Je ne peux pas, dis-je avec plus de force. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais je ne peux pas !

- Qu'ai-je à gagner avec ta proposition alors ? Me demanda-t-il en venant se poster devant moi.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de faire partir les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue. Je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous mon menton et il me redressa la tête.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me toucher ?

- Parce que… je…

J'avais envie, là, de tout lui dire. D'enlever cette satanée bague et lui avouer que j'étais Harry et que j'étais amoureux de lui. J'avais envie de tout déballer. Mais je savais que je ne le pouvais pas. Mon instinct me disait que dès qu'il saurait, il me rejetterait.

Je ris, sans pouvoir me retenir et dis, comme seule réponse :

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens, si gris.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il en avançant son visage.

Je secouai la tête pour lui dire que non et il sourit. Je fus surpris d'une telle réaction et je l'entendis me dire, avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche contre la mienne :

- Alors si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux qu'accepter ta proposition. Parce que moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas…

Je ne pus que répondre à ses lèvres ainsi qu'à sa langue, et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais allongé sur son lit, lui m'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Je ne pus que gémir son prénom dès que j'en avais l'occasion et fermai les yeux.

Je sentis une larme couler, face au mensonge dit une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Je l'aimais, je ne pouvais plus en douter. Et j'avais au fond de moi cet espoir que lui aussi.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 7 publié. **_Il fait 12 pages, 3.995 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je suis heureuse qu'il ait mis moins de temps que le précédent pour être mis en ligne.**

**On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Les choses vont avancer rapidement maintenant. Mais avant ça, je compte vous offrir un second bonus **_(enfin, rien n'est encore sûr pour ce point, je me tâte encore)._

**En attendant, j'espère vous retrouver en review pour ce chapitre et vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié le 07 juillet 2011_


	10. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64 _*Merci ma chérie pour toutes tes corrections* __(De rien ^^)_

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Après un temps d'attente long **(**même si y a plus long dans mes fanfics *_sort par la petite porte_***)**, me voici avec une série de trois chapitres qui seront publiés à raison de un par mois _(le chapitre 8, le chapitre 9 et le Bonus 2)._ Sinon, je suis heureuse que certains n'ont pas abandonné cette fanfic et ne peux que m'excuser du temps que ça prend. Je tiens juste à repréciser ici que cette fanfic (ainsi que « Une erreur qui changera tout » et « Le prince des glaces n'est peut-être pas si froid ! ») n'était pas prévue à la publication avant d'avoir terminé de l'écrire entièrement. Seulement voilà, j'avais publié sur mon profil les résumés et une personne mal intentionnée a pris une de mes idées pour débuter une fanfic. J'ai donc écrit les premiers chapitres en express et publié. Je tente donc depuis à vous offrir de la lecture, mais je n'arrive pas à tenir la cadence avec mes autres fanfics, ma vie personnelle et le reste. Donc, merci à ceux qui attendent patiemment les chapitres. Et merci à ceux qui sont toujours là pour me motiver à écrire en me demandant quand arrive le chapitre suivant. Cela fait plaisir l'air de rien _(sans oublier la grande importance des reviews)_ :p

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas. (^-^)

Merci à **vapireclamp, kahlan et Sab** pour leur review anonyme. Je précise ici que si vous souhaitez une réponsez à ces dernières, donnez-moi votre adresse mail avec espace. Je tiens aussi à dire que je suis heureuse que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.

**Note Vivi : **_Merci à toi de me faire découvrir tes œuvres en premier et de continuer à me faire confiance. Ze t'aime ma nauteure na moi ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Sept semaines plus tard - le samedi 30 novembre 1996 au matin)_

Je me réveillai au bruit que faisait les autres garçons dans le dortoir. Ils parlaient entre eux, et à ce qu'il semblait, devaient même se battre à coups de vêtements sales ou autres.

Moi, j'étais fatigué. J'étais rentré plus tard que d'habitude, Draco ayant eu envie une seconde fois avant mon départ.

J'enfonçai la tête un peu plus dans mon oreiller et gémis. Je ne voulais pas me lever, pas encore. Je voulais rester sous mes draps bien chauds, à me reposer. J'avais tant besoin de repos.

Depuis que j'avais refusé de le sucer, les choses avaient changé entre nous. J'y allais chaque soir et prenais tout ce qu'il me donnait. Que ce soit sa douceur ou sa rudesse. J'avais le droit de parler à nouveau, mais je ne le faisais que très rarement. J'avais peur… Peur de tout dévoiler et par conséquent de le perdre.

Toujours était-il que la veille j'avais donné mes dernières forces et que là, j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer.

Merlin dû m'entendre, car Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron quittèrent le dortoir quelques minutes après, non sans me lancer un « A tout à l'heure Harry » collectif.

Je souris et me retournai. Je me roulai ensuite en boule et me rendormis non sans penser à ce garçon qui me changeait plus qu'il ne devait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il faisait chaud et ce fut cette chaleur qui me réveilla une seconde fois. J'étais trempé de sueur et je maudis les elfes de maison et leurs feux de cheminée. Celui de la salle commune devait dégager beaucoup de chaleur pour que cette dernière envahisse le dortoir.

Je me plaçai sur le dos et ouvris les yeux. Ma vue était floue et je tendis le bras pour prendre la paire de lunettes qui se trouvait sur ma petite table de nuit. Une fois que je pus voir de nouveau correctement, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

Je sortis donc du lit et partis dans la salle de bains avec des vêtements propres sous le bras. Je me dévêtis ensuite et me plaçai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je gémis de bonheur face au bienfait de cette eau coulant sur ma peau. J'eus même une vague de frissons.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et me savonnai les cheveux puis le corps avant de me rincer. Pour ce faire, je m'aidai de mes mains et sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, je pus sentir en passant la main sur mon sexe que celui-ci régissait.

Je soupirai de tristesse et de lassitude.

Parce que Draco ne me touchait jamais de cette façon, il la touchait elle. Draco était un salaud avec Alice et moi, mais il ne faisait l'amour qu'à cette fille. Il ne touchait qu'elle la nuit. Même moi, il me traitait mieux qu'Alice la Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était le pire dans tout ça, parce qu'en définitive, ce n'était pas Alice qui aimait Draco, c'était Harry.

Abattu, je posai le front contre le carrelage froid et repensai à _ses_ mains sur ma peau brûlante cette nuit. Il m'avait presque voué un culte tellement il m'avait fait gémir juste avec ses dix doigts. Sans oublier ses paumes passant sur ma peau, mon torse, mes cuisses.

Je me touchai avec plus d'assurance et espérais secrètement qu'un jour, je puisse être moi-même avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas nier mes sentiments.

Qu'il soit arrogant, imbu, agressif, doux, sensible et tendre, mon cœur ne battait que pour lui. Depuis cette révélation la fois où il m'avait frappé, j'étais condamné. Je n'arrivais et ne voulais pas trouver de moyen de stopper mes sentiments. Je me sentais emprisonné mais aussi libéré. Avec Draco, je pouvais être juste moi, oublier cette guerre, les morts… tout.

Ma jouissance fut fulgurante, malgré le lieu et mes pensées. Je sentis mon corps trembler, et je tins à peine sur mes jambes.

Je ressentis comme un malaise et dus m'accroupir. Ma respiration était saccadée. L'eau me lava de mon acte précédent et je ne pus que regarder la vérité.

Draco était hétérosexuel.

Jamais il ne pourrait être attiré par les hommes ou même par moi. Jamais je n'aurais le plaisir de sentir ses doigts fins autour de mon érection, jamais je ne pourrais sentir sa bouche parsemer mon corps d'homme. Et pourtant, plus je le voyais, plus ce besoin me rongeait. J'avais l'impression de dépérir en restant Alice à ses côtés, mais aussi de survivre par ce biais.

Les larmes arrivèrent et je les laissai se mêler à l'eau. Je devais me faire une raison et me dire que de toute manière je devrai tout stopper aux vacances de Noël. Parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer à ces vacances et même si j'aimais Draco, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si je couchais avec un assassin.

Et d'après Dumbledore et les rumeurs, les Mangemorts lors de leur intronisation devaient lancer le sort impardonnable des plus mortels sur un innocent.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai sous le jet d'eau, mais quand la température changea, je sortis de là et passai une serviette autour des hanches. Je me plaçai ensuite devant le lavabo et me regardai dans le miroir. Et ce que je vis me rendis en colère contre moi-même.

J'avais les yeux rougis, le teint pâle.

Je devrais peut-être cesser tout ça avant de souffrir plus. Car souffrir, je le ferais, nul doute. Je l'aimais à m'en crever les yeux, à haïr encore plus les deux camps qui nous séparent, mais aussi mes parents pour avoir eu un garçon. Et ça, plus que tout, indiquait que je perdais petit à petit la raison.

Je toussai soudain, et après une quinte de toux douloureuse, je me décidai à m'essuyer et à enfiler des vêtements. Je me brossai ensuite les dents et me coiffai un minimum. Je pris finalement le chemin de la salle commune où je pus voir que la plupart des élèves étaient sortis.

Ayant faim, je me décidai à prendre le chemin du rez-de-chaussée pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle ou en cuisine. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était à vrai dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant une assiette pleine, en compagnie d'Hermione, que j'avais croisée à mon arrivée. Je me mis à manger comme jamais. J'avais l'impression que les émotions qui créaient un tumulte en moi disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que j'ingurgitais les aliments.

Grossière erreur dont je me rendis compte une heure et demie plus tard en remettant le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes.

- Harry, ça va mieux ? Cria Hermione de la porte.

- Ouais, dis-je avant de cracher ce que j'avais en bouche et d'aller me rincer cette dernière.

Je pus voir un Poufsouffle devant un urinoir. Ce dernier me jeta un regard désolé. Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.

- Non, j'ai juste trop mangé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'enfilai, avec difficultés face à mon mal de tête, ma jupe et me dis une fois de plus que je devrais peut-être ne pas aller le voir cette nuit. Je devrais jouer la carte raisonnable et rester coucher.

Mais cette envie de lui, enfouie en moi, me fit quand même boutonner mon chemisier. Je fus prêt en quelques minutes, et tout en trainant des pieds, je marchai vers la table où j'avais laissé la carte des Maraudeurs et l'examinai, vu qu'elle allait rester ici. Et cela même si j'avais plus de chance de me faire attraper aujourd'hui dans l'état où j'étais. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de la prendre avec moi, si jamais je me faisais prendre, elle risquait de m'être confisquée.

Quand je fus certains d'avoir assez de temps pour me rendre jusqu'à sa chambre sans croiser de préfet, voire même Rusard et sa satanée chatte, je sortis de la classe et tentai en vain de ne pas trainer.

Mais mon corps était lourd, ma tête tournait et j'avais froid tout en ayant chaud. Je peinai à descendre les étages avec rapidité sans tomber et à mi-chemin, je regrettai d'être sorti de mon lit. J'eus une pensée pour Sirius, qui avait réussi à fuir Azkaban dans un état pire que le mien, et cela me redonna quelques forces.

Un moment plus tard, je poussai un soupir de soulagement en arrivant devant _sa_ porte, et, sans attendre, je pénétrai dans la pièce. Je pus le voir, assis négligemment dans un fauteuil, le regard braqué sur moi. Je souris et, tout en fermant la porte, j'allais vers lui. Une fois sur ses genoux, je l'embrassai et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

Seulement à la place de recevoir son baiser, il me repoussa délicatement, je devais bien l'avouer, et me scruta.

- Alice, mais… tu n'aurais pas dû venir dans ton état.

- Je ne voulais pas être seul, répondis-je honnête.

Mes yeux furent happés par les siens et le temps se suspendit. Je m'attendais à tout moment me faire mettre à la porte, mais ce fut ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes qui me rassurèrent.

- Tu as de la chance que j'aime te baiser toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je fermais les yeux et tentai de ne pas fondre en larmes. J'étais tellement épuisé que je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me sentis néanmoins être soulevé et Draco me porta jusque la salle de bains.

Je ne compris son intention qu'une fois déposé dans la baignoire, nu. Il me donna ensuite une potion infecte à boire et en vida une dans l'eau, avant de se mettre nu lui aussi. Il se glissa ensuite derrière moi et murmura, tout en éteignant l'eau :

- Avec ça, dans une petite heure, on pourra faire comme à notre habitude.

**POV Draco** _(Même jour - __le samedi 30 novembre 1996)_

Je passais et repassais l'éponge sur son corps, tout en embrassant sa nuque. Son odeur était encore plus forte ici.

Comment aurais-je pu la laisser dans cet état ?

Certes, j'avais été un peu… rude en lui affirmant que je faisais ça pour la baiser, mais qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre, sachant que je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mon amour ? Et puis, même si je n'en étais pas fier, j'avais fait pire avec elle. Je pus me souvenir de cette nuit où j'avais agi de la plus mauvaise des manières en la battant. Je secouai la tête pour enlever ses images de ma tête et commençai à picorer son cou.

Le temps passa entre effluves de lavande, vapeur et pulsion sexuelle. Je devais avouer que _ses_ fesses, qui étaient posées là où il fallait, étaient un bonheur et c'était en parfait gentleman que je retenais mon envie de la pénétrer. Je devais attendre la fin du traitement, donné afin de lui redonner des forces.

Je bougeai néanmoins un peu des jambes et elle commença à les caresser, du bout des doigts. Je gémis, tout en suçant son lobe d'oreille. Cette femme était ma perte.

- Cette nuit, je vais te faire jouir plus d'une fois, susurrai-je avant de commencer à caresser ses seins.

- Est-ce… une promesse ?

Je souris et repartis à l'assaut de sa gorge tout en la caressant. Ses mains remontèrent sur le haut de mes cuisses et j'eus l'espoir fou qu'elles aillent plus loin, que l'une d'elles prenne mon érection évidente entre ses doigts. Mais Alice n'en fit rien.

Frustré, je cessai de la chauffer et attendis que le temps s'écoule. Elle ne dit plus rien, se rendant sûrement compte du pourquoi j'étais immobile et silencieux.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement en remarquant, qu'elle, elle ne m'aimait pas.

Moi, je l'aimais, même si je ne le montrais pas toujours. Mais je lui montrais d'une certaine manière en lui faisant l'amour. Et encore plus depuis la nuit où j'avais cru la perdre trop tôt face à ma violence.

Je la sentis se tendre et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule. Elle la tourna quelques minutes plus tard pour ancrer ses yeux si verts et si magnifiques aux miens.

- Je… Je suis désolée Draco. C'est trop dur.

Je ris nerveusement mais aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

- En effet, c'est dur.

Je bougeai des hanches afin qu'elle sente à quel point j'étais dur et excité par elle. Elle rit, et ce son emplit mon corps d'allégresse. Nos bouches s'unirent et restèrent collées. Nos langues se caressèrent, se léchèrent. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer quelques une de mes mèches humides et moi je la tenais contre mon corps, tout en passant l'éponge sur ce dernier pour qu'il soit toujours en contact avec l'eau.

Une fois l'heure passée, j'en étais averti grâce à la couleur de l'eau devenue bleu clair, je dis tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure :

- Sors de l'eau.

Une fois qu'elle fut en dehors de la baignoire, je fis pareil puis me plaçai dans son dos afin de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Sais-tu ce que tu dois faire maintenant pour que le traitement fonctionne ?

Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya sur moi. Je faillis gémir face à ses fesses s'appuyant contre mon bas-ventre, mais me retins.

- Transpirer, finis-je tout en lui prenant la main et en nous menant au lit.

J'y pris place sur le dos et écartai un peu les jambes. Elle comprit tout de suite et sourit, tout en rampant au-dessus de moi. Je mentirais si au moment où son visage eut été au niveau de mon sexe, je n'avais pas imaginé sa bouche englober ma longueur.

Une fois son corps déposé au-dessus du mien, elle prit mes mains et les porta à sa bouche. Je ne pus retenir cette fois-ci le gémissement de passer d'entre mes lèvres au moment où elle suça mes doigts, tout en me regardant comme si j'étais un plat des plus appétissants. Je bougeai des hanches afin de sentir sa peau frotter contre mon sexe. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus…

- N'oublie pas que tu m'as fait une promesse, gémit-elle tout en bougeant elle aussi des hanches.

Je secouai la tête et remontai le torse pour ravir ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et sans même être préparée, elle s'empala sur moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et l'aidai à bouger lentement.

Nous étions comme un couple de danseurs bougeant sur la valse de Vienne. Nous étions deux mais une seule personne en cet instant. Nos mouvements étaient en symbiose, nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Sa poitrine pétrissant au gré de ses déhanchements mes pectoraux me faisant un bien fou. Sans oublier son odeur qui hantait mes narines, et mon sexe enserré dans un étau chaud qui lui allait et venait.

Ses _Draco_, mes _Alice_… étaient les seuls mots prononcés. La sueur qui prenait part de nos corps démontrait les efforts physiques. Et Alice, cette fille, prenait encore plus de place dans mon cœur.

Être en elle était le paradis, l'embrasser était l'existence même de mes lèvres. Ses mains se baladant dans mon dos et ses hanches frappant contre les miennes étaient la luxure à l'état pur.

Ma jouissance, un long moment plus tard, fut le commencement d'une longue série.

**POV Harry** _(Même jour - __le samedi 30 novembre 1996)_

Il s'enfonçait en moi profondément et je ne pouvais que tourner la tête de droite à gauche tellement son sexe en moi et ses doigts caressant cette zone si magique me rendaient fou. J'entourai même son basin de mes jambes et l'amenai encore plus loin en moi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et se lièrent avec les siens si gris. Mais mon corps fut prit de convulsions et je criai sous le plaisir.

Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus dévastateurs.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, alors que je sentais sa semence chaude être expulsée en moi. Je ressentis comme un soulagement. Et ça plus qu'autre chose, était déprimant. C'était comme si coucher avec lui, à défaut de passer des moments qu'un couple passerait ensemble, m'aidait à tenir. Me dire que je n'étais pas anormal, pas fou. Mais qu'aussi malgré cette étrangeté, c'était réel. Je ne vivais pas dans un rêve, même si j'aurais préféré.

- Tu peux partir, je n'ai plus envie, entendis-je alors qu'un corps se posait près du mien.

Je tournai la tête, histoire de mémoriser que malgré les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, il restait un salaud.

Certes magnifique, surtout là avec le visage coloré, les yeux brillants. Sans oublier ses cheveux décoiffés de manière bandante.

Seigneur, si j'avais été dans mon corps, j'étais sûr que mon sexe se serait dressé à nouveau à cette vue.

Je me plaçai dès lors sur le côté et osai un geste que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'ici. Ma main se posa sur son torse et je commençai une lente caresse. Je pus sentir sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule et je ne pus que sourire. Mais il disparut bien vite, en entendant une voix rauque me dire :

- Même si je ne dirais pas non, je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus envie Alice.

- Rien n'empêche la tendresse, murmurai-je en allant poser ma bouche contre son épaule.

- Quand je sortirai avec une fille pour qui j'aurai des sentiments, je pratiquerai la tendresse.

Je fus bloqué face à ses paroles. Même avec l'espoir infime qu'il ressente de l'amour pour moi, il ne cessait de m'envoyer d'autres signaux.

Je n'étais qu'une fille qu'il prenait chaque nuit. Et moi, je voulais être un garçon qu'il aimerait chaque instant. Mais c'était impossible et il venait de me le rappeler.

Soufflant de dépit, je ne pris pas la peine de rester les quelques minutes près de lui auxquelles j'avais droit et me levai afin d'enfiler mes habits. Je me sentais mieux, mais j'avais encore le corps lourd. Sans oublier cette sensation de brûlure à mon entrejambe.

Je pus voir qu'il me regardait et je stoppai tout, attendant qu'il parle. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il me fit même un signe de la main m'informant que je devais continuer de m'habiller. Je le fis avec des gestes plus brusques et me promis de lui faire payer son insolence, comme je l'avais déjà fait auparavant depuis le début de « notre relation ».

Une fois de retour dans la pièce où je cachais mes affaires, hors d'haleine, je pris deux minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale. J'avais entendu quelqu'un dans les couloirs et j'avais couru. Et courir avec ces chaussures de filles était un vrai défi. J'avais trébuché au moins trois fois et failli tomber deux fois. J'étais content d'être en un seul morceau.

Je me dépêchai d'aller prendre la carte pour vérifier que j'étais en sécurité. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en effet seul à cet étage.

Je ne perdis donc pas de temps et remis mes vrais vêtements et cela était une joie. Je me sentais moi-même.

Il me fallut ensuite plusieurs minutes pour être de nouveau dans la tour Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé, je pris sur la pointe des pieds le chemin de mon lit et enlevant juste mes habits mais gardant mon boxer, je me glissai sous les couvertures et m'endormis rapidement, avec un seul visage en tête : Draco.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Deux semaines étaient passées **depuis la mise à la porte venant de Draco, et j'avais réagi. Le lendemain, je lui avais jeté un sort qui avait renversé son sac. Deux jours plus tard, j'avais malencontreusement renversé mon encre sur son parchemin pendant un cours de Divination. Et je me vengeais aussi les nuits. Certes, je subissais aussi ma vengeance, mais je n'avais trouvé que ça pour lui prouver que moi aussi j'avais du pouvoir sur lui. J'avais donc quelquefois négligé de le rejoindre, tout en ayant la peur sourde qu'il me remplace. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Puis, j'avais remarqué que le lendemain de « mes punitions », le sexe était meilleur, plus intense, plus passionné.

Mais…

- Harry, je parle mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, protesta Ron en interrompant mes pensées.

- Il est entouré de Joncheruine, dit Luna en se levant et en partant vers sa table.

- Tu disais Ron ? Lâchai-je tout en avalant ce que j'avais en bouche.

- Que si tout va bien, l'équipe de Serdaigle jouera contre nous au prochain match. Je préfère éviter les Serpentard et leur triche.

- Ouais, affirmai-je avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Je vis Hermione sourire et me faire un clin d'œil. Elle devait sûrement croire que j'étais désintéressé du Quidditch. Certes, c'était un peu vrai, mais j'étais plus dans mes pensées à ce moment précis. Je réfléchissais si oui ou non j'allais rejoindre Draco ce soir. La veille, il m'avait légèrement mal parlé, en me demandant de ne pas m'endormir après l'orgasme. Et je voulais qu'il souffre.

Je pus malgré tout intercepter un regard de Mione envers Ron. Je pus y discerner de l'amour et me demandai quand mon ami le remarquera. Ils étaient faits pour faire leur vie ensemble ces deux-là.

Désirant oublier que mes amis avaient eu au moins la possibilité de s'aimer, je me rembrunis et repensai à Draco.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne souffrait pas vraiment de mon absence ou comme je les appelais, les nuits « ceintures »… Mais j'avais trouvé une occupation tout à fait plaisante pour éviter de trop en pâtir. Lui, il restait seul et ça, ça me gonflait d'orgueil. Il me restait fidèle comme je lui avais demandé. Il ne couchait qu'avec moi, ne touchait que mon corps, ne gémissait que mon prénom. Enfin, celui d'Alice.

Penser à tout ça me fit rougir et malheureusement Hermione une fois de plus s'en rendit compte. Je soutins son regard, tout en paraissant détendu. Mais dans ma tête, une série d'images passait et repassait.

Moi, à quatre pattes sur le lit mes doigts bougeant en moi, alors que j'imaginais le sexe de Draco me pénétrer.

Je pus même sentir, ici et maintenant dans la Grande Salle, mon entrejambe se réveiller. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de me soulager, le cours d'Astronomie commençant dans quelques minutes. Je finis donc le contenu de mon assiette et une fois terminé, je pris mon sac et m'excusai auprès de mes amis en les informant que j'allais aux toilettes et que je les rejoindrais en cours directement.

Au moment où je passai la main dans mon caleçon avec du papier imbibé d'eau froide, je sentis un frisson désagréable parcourir mon corps. Mais cela eu au moins le mérite de calmer mes ardeurs.

Et je sus à cet instant ce que j'allais faire cette nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais par la fenêtre et soupirais de tristesse malgré tout. J'avais décidé de rester au dortoir, mais j'avais toujours ce remords de ne pas le rejoindre.

J'avais aussi décidé de ne pas me barricader directement entre mes tentures, mais de passer du temps avec Seamus, Neville, Dean et Ron.

Là, nous discutions ou plutôt je les écoutais, tout en regardant le ciel étoilé par une des fenêtres. Je riais quand il le fallait, je disais ce qu'ils attendaient quand je le devais, mais le reste n'était pas là. Il était dans les sous-sols avec Draco.

- Hey Harry, tu entends ça ? Dean est amoureux !

Je regardai ce dernier. S'il avait pu rougir, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait.

- Félicitations, dis-je en souriant.

Même si mon cœur était encore plus triste. Dean, lui, avait sûrement le bonheur d'être aimé en retour, ou alors il pouvait aimer la personne en étant lui-même.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda Seamus en changeant de lit pour aller dans celui de son ami.

- Je ne vous dirai rien, sauf qu'elle est à Poufsouffle.

- Bon les gars, je dois encore réviser Métamorphose. Je vous laisse.

Neville s'installa dans son lit, prit ses cours et ferma ses tentures. Nous pûmes entendre le sort d'intimité qu'il se lança. Ce dernier permettait aux tentures de devenir rigide. Une bonne chose quand on ne voulait pas être dérangé. Nous pûmes aussi entendre qu'il lançait le sort de silence.

Voyant là un bon moyen de faire la même chose, non pas d'étudier, mais de m'isoler, je me levai du lit de Ron et dis :

- C'n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aussi aller étudier. J'ai du retard. A demain les gars.

Ron me tapa sur l'épaule et Dean et Seamus, eux, continuèrent de discuter sur la petite-amie de Dean.

Une fois dans mon lit, je fis comme Neville un peu plus tôt et lançai les deux sorts qui me donnaient ce que je désirais : solitude et silence.

Mon imagination ne fut pas lente à se mettre en route et bientôt, je n'étais plus seul, _il était avec moi_. Avec ses yeux brillants, remplis d'envie.

L'envie de mon corps.

Je me plaçai sur les genoux, face à lui et commençai à déboutonner mon haut de pyjama. Je le voyais faire de même avec sa chemise et cela était très grisant. Je pouvais déjà sentir une partie de moi réagir positivement à cette vision excitante.

Une fois mon haut défait, je passais les mains sur mon torse, en imaginant les siennes. Fines… douces…

Je sentis la température monter d'un degré et, sous mes yeux clos, je pus continuer d'imaginer ce garçon se dévêtir et m'offrir une vue alléchante de sa nudité. Et ce sexe tendu, m'appelant, fut bientôt effleuré de mes doigts. Il était tiède, comme je me l'imaginais et pendant que le moi imaginaire commençait à masturber un Draco offert, je me touchais intimement afin de pouvoir le sentir en moi.

Mes doigts humides taquinèrent mon entrée et, bientôt, un doigt fut en moi. Et pendant que je le prenais en bouche en pensées, chose que je désirais plus que tout, lui continuait de me préparer à le recevoir.

Parce qu'il le voulait aussi. Il me voulait autant que je le voulais.

Il murmurait des « Oh oui Harry », tandis que moi je gémissais des « Plus vite Draco, plus loin ».

Mon bassin bougeait d'avant en arrière et les doigts que je suçais au rythme de mes pensées, sans oublier ceux en moi bougeant, me rendaient fous.

J'étais à sa merci, même ici, seul. Sa peau était contre la mienne, son souffle heurtait mon cou, son odeur hantait mes narines.

- Draco, murmurai-je tout en ajoutant le troisième doigt.

J'avais toujours un peu mal à cette étape, mais le plaisir venait ensuite. Quand je l'imaginais me pénétrer en hurlant mon prénom et son amour. Que je nous imaginais danser intiment et jouir pour de vrai. Ma semence s'étalant sur son torse et la sienne en moi.

Avide de sensation, je me mis bientôt à genoux, continuant de me procurer du plaisir. J'avais cette petite chose en moi qui expulsait des vagues de plaisir et plus je la caressais ou heurtais, plus je montais vers le septième ciel.

J'avais de plus en plus de peine à me tenir sur un bras, tandis que l'autre s'activait. Mais imaginer les dents de Draco mordiller mon épaule, ses mains enserrer mes hanches et son sexe aller plus loin en moi, me fit perdre la tête et mon bras lâcha. Ma tête atterrit sur mon oreiller et, la tournant pour savoir respirer, je pris la décision de me caresser tout en me pénétrant. Ma jouissance ne fut plus longue et je me vidai en plusieurs jets, tout en murmurant son prénom.

Demain, je devrais aller le voir. Je devrais le sentir en moi et ne plus faire qu'imaginer. Même sous les traits d'Alice.

**POV Draco** _(Cinq jour__s__ plus tard - le jeudi 19 décembre 1996)_

- Tu n'as pas peur toi ? Demandai-je.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il avant de se lever.

- Tu pars déjà ?

Je n'avais pas bougé du lit où j'étais allongé. Je pouvais le voir, les yeux dans le vague.

Il avait peur.

- Je dois y aller Draco. On se voit demain et n'oublie pas, samedi, je viens te chercher à 8 heures précises.

Je lui souris et mon ami quitta la chambre.

Blaise était un pilier dans ma vie. Que ce soit à mon arrivée ici, depuis Alice… ou cette cérémonie dans quelques jours. Celle où j'allais devoir tuer quelqu'un.

Merlin que je ne souhaitais pas devoir faire ça, mais j'étais obligé, tout comme Blaise.

Soupirant et me disant que cette maudite fille qui tenait mes couilles dans ses mains n'allait pas venir ce soir, je restai là, planté au milieu de mon lit, les jambes pendantes.

Je devais avouer que je ne souhaitais pas qu'aujourd'hui soit aujourd'hui, ni même que demain soit demain. Le dernier jour où je pourrais la voir. Parce que même si j'étais un monstre aux yeux de certaines personnes, je ne pourrais pas mettre sa vie en péril en couchant avec elle, alors que j'allais être définitivement un Mangemort.

D'ailleurs était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle ne venait plus aussi souvent ?

Était-ce le dégoût ?

Je ne savais même pas au fond si je lui plaisais. Une fille pouvait très bien simuler. L'avait-elle fait ?

Si oui, combien de fois ?

Soudain énervé, je me levai et me décidai à aller faire un petit tour, histoire de me détendre. Je ne devais plus penser à elle. Et ce même si cela était difficile. J'en devenais même fou.

L'autre jour, alors que je ramassais mes affaires tombées au sol, j'avais entrevue _son_ sourire sur le visage de ce foutu Potter. J'avais même une fois de plus senti son odeur pendant les cours. Encore heureux que l'idiot assis à côté de moi n'avait pas vu ce frisson de même que la bosse sous ma robe. Mais bon, je devais avouer que tout le monde savait que Potter le Balafré n'était pas une lumière. Lui, c'était plutôt la stupidité, la Sang-de-Bourbe le cerveau, même si cela m'écorchait de l'avouer et le rouquin, eh bien… lui, jouait le boulet de service.

Et puis, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, l'armoire n'était pas en bon état et si je ne bossais pas plus dessus, je risquais de décevoir mon futur Maître.

Enfin décidé sur ce que j'allais faire de ma soirée, j'enfilai ma cape la plus chaude et pris ma baguette. Seulement, au moment où j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, mes yeux se posèrent sur elle : ma folie.

Je pus me rendre compte qu'elle aussi était surprise de me voir là, à la porte, prêt à sortir, mais je ne cherchai pas plus loin et la tirai par le bras puis fermai la porte.

- Si tu dois faire quelque chose, je peux repartir, murmura-t-elle.

- Disons que maintenant, j'ai mieux à faire, rétorquai-je en la soulevant.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mon bassin et ma bouche trouva vite la sienne.

Nous fîmes l'amour contre la porte, sur le tapis et pour terminer dans le lit, avant que je ne sois obligé de la congédier, le cœur lourd.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, j'enfilai mes habits et même si j'aurais préféré resté dans ce lit où son odeur planait, je pris la direction du cinquième étage pour travailler sur une des missions dont j'avais « héritée ».

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain – le vendredi 20 décembre 1996)_

Le plus gros de mes bagages était fait, j'avais aussi bien avancé la veille sur l'armoire et grâce à ça, j'allais sûrement éviter un doloris ou deux.

Mais je devais avouer que là, je me morfondais dans une tristesse sans nom. C'était notre dernier soir. Et je devrais le lui annoncer une fois qu'elle se lèverait pour partir. Je devrais lui dire que cette nuit avait été la dernière.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Draco.

- Je sais, murmurai-je contre l'épaule de mon ami.

- Si tu l'aimes comme j'ai aimé Solange, tu dois lui éviter tout danger.

- Je sais.

- Après les vacances, tu seras un Mangemort Draco, tu ne pourras pas te permettre de sortir avec une Née-moldue.

- Sang-de-Bourde, le corrigeai-je.

Je le sentis se tendre et voyant là qu'il n'avait pas compris mes dernières paroles, je tournai la tête et lui dis :

- Autant s'habituer non.

Il ne répondit pas et je pus voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Cela me fit mal, encore plus que le fait qu'Alice allait disparaitre de ma vie. Je savais qu'il repensait à cette fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, soufflai-je pour le consoler.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens, et il me prit dans ses bras. Là, il se laissa aller et moi je me demandais dans quel état je serais si Alice venait à mourir. Sans comprendre, je me mis aussi à pleurer.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Blaise parti, quelques heures plus tard pour éviter de se faire attraper après le couvre-feu, que quelques unes de ses paroles murmurées prirent un sens.

Il était retombé amoureux.

Mais de qui ?

Cette question me hanta pendant ma douche. Mais comme un ami déplorable, tout disparut quand je pénétrai de nouveau dans ma chambre. Parce qu'elle était là, assise au bord du lit.

- Salut, dis-je en continuant de me sécher avec la serviette.

- Salut…

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise… ou… dans ses pensées.

A cet instant, elle me fit penser à ce satané Gryffondor qui était obligé de s'assoir à côté de moi à chaque cours. Et je lui en voulus.

- Écoute Alice, si tu n'as pas envie d'être là, tu peux partir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ? Demandai-je en ouvrant les bras, me montrant totalement nu.

- Me traiter comme ça. Tu aimes coucher avec moi, pourquoi dire le contraire.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Elle venait de marquer un point.

Vaincu, et je pouvais bien l'être pour notre dernière soirée, je ne perdis pas plus de temps et allai m'accroupir devant elle pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- Et toi, pourquoi continues-tu ?

- Continuer quoi ? Murmura-t-elle tout en se noyant dans mes yeux.

- A ne pas me toucher…

Elle avança sa main et caressa ma joue. Ce geste tendre et doux fit monter une vague de frissons.

- Tu m'as compris Alice. Pourquoi ?

- Sommes-nous obligés de parler de ça alors que… que c'est….

Je pus voir, là, dans ses yeux et sur son visage, qu'elle savait que nous ne nous reverrions plus après cette soirée. Elle était donc plus intelligente que je ne l'avais cru.

Ne désirant vraiment plus perdre de temps, je l'embrassai et la fis s'allonger. Mon corps surplomba le sien avant de s'y poser. Mes doigts la déshabillèrent, tandis que ma bouche parsemait son visage, son cou. Je me rassasiais d'elle en sachant que je ne pourrais plus y goûter.

Ses mains dans mon dos, voyageant de ma nuque à mes fesses, créaient en moi des sensations délectables et j'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Je voulais que ses mains m'aiment. C'était bête, car c'était notre dernière nuit, après… je devrais l'oublier. Mais cette envie de recevoir d'elle cette attention ne quittait pas ma tête. Je voulais jouir sous ses doigts, ses lèvres.

Merlin, que ne ferais-je pas pour sa bouche sur mon sexe, montant et descendant. Je pouvais même m'imaginer la lécher en même temps. C'était un fantasme très excitant et je n'avais pu le mettre en place. Et cela était bien triste.

- Draco...

C'était un murmure, alors que mes doigts avaient atteint sa culote trempée. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens si beaux, et souriants, je taquinais les bords du tissu sans jamais les passer. Je vis une barre apparaître sur son front et son regard changea.

Elle me repoussa et sortit du lit. Je ne montrai pas la peur qui était en train de me tordre le ventre et me posai sur un coude, tout en la regardant. A ma grande joie et à mon grand soulagement, elle ne se rhabilla pas, mais enleva sa culote, tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Je faillais gémir et donner un coup de bassin à cette vue. Mais le pire arriva.

Elle porta sa main à son sexe et commença à se caresser. Elle donna un coup de tête dans ma direction et je compris. Sans gêne, je commençai à me masturber et bizarrement, je ressentis plus de plaisir. Alice revint ensuite sur le lit et continua de se procurer du plaisir tout en mordillant ses lèvres.

Et la voir comme ça me donna envie de la prendre sans jamais cesser de le faire. De jouer de ses courbes pour la faire hurler de plaisir. Je ne pus donc attendre plus longtemps avant de fondre sur elle et la clouer au lit.

Elle sourit et prit ma bouche d'assaut. Nos langues se lièrent alors que mes doigts la pénétraient enfin. Je fis des mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu'elle bougeait des hanches pour en avoir plus. Mon sexe frottait contre sa cuisse et cela était agréable.

Je gémis contre sa bouche avant de repartir à l'attaque de son cou. Si j'avais été un vampire, j'aurais fait de cette fille mon calice à jamais.

J'aurais ainsi pu la défendre et nous mettre en sécurité.

Mais je devais juste me contenter de son corps une dernière fois avant d'être en danger. Je ne me voilais pas la face, en rejoignant le camp du Lord je risquais de mourir selon ses humeurs. Père n'avait jamais caché cette manière qu'avait cet homme de punir ses fidèles qui le décevaient, et moi… c'était ce que je faisais en ne réussissant pas les deux missions.

Revenant à moi, je me rendis compte que mon corps était immobile au-dessus du sien. Elle me regardait avec inquiétude et je pus vite remarquer que mon sexe s'était quelque peu ramolli. Je me retirai de sur elle et me mis sur le dos, à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste pensé à un truc. Laisse-moi un petit moment.

Je n'entendis plus rien, mais je pus sentir sa bouche parsemer mon torse. Ses mains, elles, se mirent à caresser mes cuisses ainsi que mes hanches. Et même si cette fille ne faiblissait pas par rapport à cette limite, son geste fut pris avec bonheur. Je fermai donc les yeux, histoire de profiter de cette douceur.

Ses lèvres créaient une trainée de feu sur ma peau déjà brûlante. Et bientôt une chaleur s'immisça entre mes reins et mon sexe reprit de la vigueur.

Le reste fut comme chaque nuit, mis à part nos regards soudés, nos mains liées avec force. Je fis aller et venir mon sexe en elle, et elle entoura mes hanches de ses longues et délicieuses jambes. Elle gémit sans retenue, laissant même couler quelques larmes de plaisir et moi, j'étais emprisonné dans cette scène. Elle m'envoûtait.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et m'activai en elle avec tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi.

La colère, la peine, l'amour et la passion.

Chaque coup de reins était dicté par mes émotions. Et mes cris étouffés étaient une bagarre avec moi-même de ne pas laisser passer ce qui ne devait jamais être dit.

J'avais envie de pleurer, d'arrêter le temps. J'avais envie de renier tout ce que j'étais pour la garder près de moi. Je voulais changer de vie, de famille, de pays. Je voulais m'appeler Éric pour pouvoir l'aimer comme je le voulais, le désirais.

Mais je ne pouvais être finalement que Draco, fils de Lucius Malfoy, futur Mangemort. Je ne pouvais être que ce garçon arrogant, égoïste. Je ne devais être que ce Serpentard au cœur de pierre.

Je me vidais en elle, tout en continuant de bouger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de fin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mais j'étais exténué et je ne pourrais pas me permettre de remettre ça avec elle, donc aucune raison de la garder plus longtemps.

Il fallut donc à un moment que je cesse tout mouvement et me retire d'elle. En cet instant plus que les autres depuis mes onze ans, je compris le Choixpeau. Je souffrais déjà de devoir la laisser partir et j'avais envie de pleurer comme un enfant, voire même comme un homme. Je voulais vraiment tout perdre pour la garder. Sauf la vie.

Et c'était justement ce que je risquais de perdre en restant ici, avec elle. En refusant cette dernière étape pour devenir un fidèle du Lord Noir. Sans oublier la vie de ma mère.

- Draco, tu m'étouffes.

Ce n'était qu'un gémissement, mais cela eut le mérite de me faire revenir à la réalité. Je me soulevai et me plaçai à ses côtés. Elle reprit une grande respiration et je pus me rendre compte que cela devait faire un petit moment que je l'empêchais de respirer convenablement.

Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et là, j'eus envie d'y joindre la mienne. D'avouer que je désirais son cœur, tandis que le mien était déjà à elle. Cet élan romantique me donna envie de vomir mais en même le temps de sourire. Mon côté Poufsouffle était de plus en plus présent en moi alors que le côté Serpentard prenait la fuite au loin. Mais je devais me ressaisir, parce qu'un Poufsouffle devant mon futur Maître ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se mettre à pleurer et gémir pour ne pas devoir tuer.

- Je… je vais y aller.

Alice s'assit au bord du lit et enfila son soutien-gorge, puis son chemiser. Elle le faisait avec lenteur. Voulait-elle me dire quelque chose ?

Comme moi, elle ne voulait peut-être pas me quitter…

Mais la voir se lever pour enfiler le reste de ses habits me fit voir et accepter la réalité. J'étais le seul à avoir des sentiments. J'étais le seul à en être malade. Malade d'elle, de son odeur, sa voix, ses gémissements, sa peau, son goût.

Je me fustigeais là de ne pas l'avoir goûtée une dernière fois. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien y faire.

J'étais foutu et le pire, c'était que je le savais au fond de moi depuis un certain temps.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 8 publié. **_Il fait 21 pages et 7.452 mots._

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, car certains doivent se demander comment vont se passer les choses.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ayant tout ****dit ****dans ma note de début. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite **_(ou bien longue)_ **review ne serait pas de refus. Et pour les anonymes qui souhaitent une réponse, laissez votre adresse avec des espaces.**

**Je vous dis à dans un mois pour le chapitre 9 qui est déjà écrit, et à dans deux mois pour le Bonus 2, qui lui aussi est écrit. **_*__(Et en cours de correction ^^)*_

**N'oubliez pas de venir faire un tour sur mon profil Face Book **_(lien en bas de mon profil)_** afin de suivre mon actualité, mais aussi de m'aider à savoir quelle fanfic vous suivez et attendez la suite.**

**Sachez aussi que je me suis amusée à créer deux trois vidéos Trailer de mes fanfics. Si ça vous tente, les liens sont dans mon profil ou sur mon FB.**

**Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 publié le 29 janvier 2012_

_Bon sang, j'avais annoncé que cette fic serait updatée en janvier, mais j'avais cru ne pas pouvoir tenir ce délai. Comme quoi… ma béta est super _*\o/*


	11. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Comme dit dans mes réponses reviews, je publie en avance parce que la semaine prochaine, je risque d'être occupée avec mon nouveau job « _touche du bois_ ». Je préfère donc publier aujourd'hui qu'avec du retard. Sinon, je tiens à clarifier ici certains points assez important selon moi :

_- Le bébé est issu d'une relation sexuelle entre Harry garçon et Draco_

_- J'aime les reviews banane __**XD *fuit loin de sa folie* **__[Revient et lance un Oubliette aux lecteurs] _*-*

**Note Vivi : **Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

Merci à **Stiitch** pour sa review au chapitre 5. Mais aussi **manganiark** et **kahlan** pour leur review anonyme au chapitre précédent. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**POV Harry** _(Même jour qu'à la fin du chapitre 8 – le vendredi 20 décembre 1996)_

J'étais prêt, mais restais tout de même près du lit. Les larmes étaient retenues afin de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Mais elles étaient là, prêtes à se déchainer.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, la peur mais aussi la résignation avaient pris part de mon corps. Je fis un pas, juste un, et cela me coûta déjà énormément. J'aurais aimé ne plus avoir de jambe, devoir rester immobile. Que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, que le temps s'arrête. Qu'un événement quel qu'il soit survienne. Qu'il m'empêche de sortir d'ici pour redevenir Harry n'aimant pas Draco. Ou plutôt, Harry ne couchant plus avec Draco. Car l'aimer, je l'aimerai un bon bout de temps. Je pouvais même m'avouer, ici et maintenant, que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant cette guerre, même me menacer de sa baguette, je lui pardonnerais.

- Reste…

Choqué, je tournai la tête et le vis là… sur ses genoux, à quelques centimètres du bord du lit. Il regardait le sol, tout en me tendant la main.

Rêvai-je ?

Hallucinai-je ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire… c'était trop beau.

Une vague de chaleur s'immisça en moi, rendant tout lumineux, avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il désirait sûrement juste remettre _ça_. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ?

Soupirant, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne et fut tiré. Une fois allongé, il me plaça sur le côté, lui faisant ainsi face. Mais à la place de me déshabiller de nouveau, il enfouit juste sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrassa. Ce fut une paire de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, que je me rendis compte que j'allais passer la nuit avec lui, à sa demande.

Mon corps trembla et je soufflai :

- Je…

- Chut, ne dis rien s'il te plait. Reste juste avec moi…

Je fermai les yeux, et comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, je me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras, comme si cet acte me retiendrait dans ce lit, alors que je n'en sortirais pour rien au monde.

- Si seulement… entendis-je bien plus tard, venant d'une voix endormie.

Je me mordis les lèvres, afin de ne pas tout dévoiler. J'avais même envie, là, de retirer la bague.

Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'au moment même où je reprendrais mes traits, je verrais la haine inscrite sur son visage. Et ça, ça me détruirait, tout bonnement.

L'aimer silencieusement était une chose, mais entendre sa haine et le refus de mon amour était un cauchemar.

Je me promis de mémoriser cette unique nuit, et tout en sentant son souffle régulier, je m'endormis là où pour moi était ma place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain – le samedi 21 décembre 1996)_

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Comment en être autrement alors que j'avais Draco dans les bras ?

Je soupirai et me dis que le soleil qui se levait m'indiquait que je devrais bientôt quitter la chambre si je ne voulais pas tomber sur les élèves partant pour les vacances.

Mais je ne voulais pas partir.

J'eus envie de rire.

J'étais Harry Potter, ma vie n'était qu'une suite d'événements dont je n'avais pas voulu. Premièrement, la mort de mes parents, puis les Dursley si méchants. Mon arrivée dans ce monde et la découverte de tous ses secrets petit à petit. Le dernier et le plus important étant cette prophétie. Cette mort en pause.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la peau pâle de Draco et mon cœur en fut comblé. J'aurais au moins de bons souvenir pour m'aider dans cette guerre.

Dumbledore n'arrêtait-il pas de me répéter que mon arme serait l'Amour ?

Sachant que le moment était venu, je me redressai délicatement dans l'espoir de ne pas le réveiller. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage de faire ce que je devais.

Partir…

Une fois en dehors du lit, je ne pus me restreindre à le faire sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Mes yeux se posèrent donc sur son corps à moitié dénudé par le drap que j'avais dû repousser et ma bouche s'assécha.

Il était beau, là, allongé. Il était un peu comme la Belle au bois dormant, mais en version masculine. Je mourais d'ailleurs d'envie de le réveiller par un dernier baiser.

Voire même plus, pensai-je tandis que mon regard descendait vers son bas-ventre.

Puis ce fut comme un besoin, une obligation que mon corps réclamait. Je posai donc un genou sur le lit et ma main se posa sur son aine. Mes yeux vérifièrent si les siens s'étaient ouverts et quand je vis que non, mes doigts se dirigèrent enfin, après tout ce temps, vers son sexe.

Mon cœur loupa un battement en sentant sa chaleur tiède, ses poils blonds un peu bouclés. C'était bizarre comme le fait de le tenir entre mes doigts me paraissait tout à fait normal. Comme si j'avais toujours aimé les hommes. Devenant soudain gourmand et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais dépassé mes propres limites fixées, je pouvais bien les enfreindre un peu plus, je montai un peu mieux sur le lit et sans attendre, ma bouche se posa sur sa peau, juste à côté. Je devais être honnête avec moi-même, j'avais une appréhension. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et…

Et mes lèvres touchèrent enfin son membre. J'eus la sensation de perdre un combat contre moi-même, mais j'entamai tout de même une descente vers la base de son sexe. Ce dernier d'ailleurs réagissait légèrement et cela me donna plus d'envie.

Celle d'aller jusqu'au bout, celle de le goûter réellement. De me mettre dans la peau d'Harry par le biais d'Alice. Je m'enhardis et augmentai le rythme, tout en caressant son aine et ses hanches. Je pouvais même entendre mes propres gémissements alors que ma langue s'enroulait autour de lui.

J'avais envie de crier, alors que là, je donnais du plaisir à l'homme que j'aimais pour la première et dernière fois.

À un certain moment, mes longs cheveux me gênèrent et je les retins avec la main gauche, tandis que la droite m'aidait dans ma tâche.

- Alice ?

Ma tête se redressa, ma bouche quittant par la même occasion son sexe et j'eus peur. Draco était réveillé et avait redressé la tête. La panique monta en moi et cela dut se voir car il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, sans rien dire. Il avait surtout l'air choqué.

Je baissai les yeux face à son regard porté sur moi et là, je me rendis compte que mes doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour de son sexe qui prenait légèrement du volume, mais aussi que ma bouche était à quelques centimètres de cette partie de lui.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte. Je ne savais pas comment l'affronter après ce geste venant de moi.

Désemparé, je pus sentir une unique larme couler le long de ma joue. Mais je restais figé, les yeux baissés, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour l'affronter en ce jour, à cet instant.

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Une fois de plus.

- Alice… s'il te plait… continue…

Ces paroles murmurées venant de lui firent battre mon cœur encore plus et reprenant du courage, je relevai les yeux tout en posant la pulpe de mes lèvres sur son extrémité. Ces dernières tremblaient, tout comme ma main. Mais face à cette demande, je ne pus que m'abandonner à cette tâche et à y prendre plaisir aussi.

L'entendre gémir, le voir se tenir au drap, éviter de trop bouger du bassin et bouger la tête comme si je le rendais fou comme il le faisait avec moi, me donnaient des pouvoirs jamais imaginés. Là, dans ce lit, je devenais une brève seconde le seul lien avec la réalité pour ce garçon perdu dans le plaisir. Seul mon prénom faisait défaut…

Après un temps indéterminé, je pus sentir une main se poser sur ma tête, et Draco dit ensuite, le souffle court :

- Je… je… je vais…

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait me dire, je ne reculai pas comme il le souhaitait de toute évidence, mais continuai de le prendre en bouche, fermant les yeux. Au moment où il se vida dans cette dernière, je pus sentir quelques larmes couler.

Je venais de me condamner… à l'aimer. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais en être sûr, mais c'était comme si mon cœur à cet instant savait qu'il n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, alors que j'allais le perdre en ce jour.

Je ne vis plus que je ne sentis ses jambes se détendre enfin, et sa main gauche qui enserrait le drap le relâcha.

Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens et je pus y lire ce que j'aurais vraiment aimé y trouver en réalité : de l'amour.

Mais j'étais sûr et certain que cela n'était pas le cas. C'était juste le résultat d'un plaisir qu'il désirait depuis le tout début.

Revenant à la réalité, la fatale réalité, j'avalai son sperme et grimaçai sous le goût amer et salé. C'était très… bizarre.

Il voulut ensuite parler, mais la tristesse prenant part de moi face à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt quatre heures, je dis, la voix agressive :

- Ne dis rien !

Il referma la bouche et moi, comme une coquille vide, je me levai et pris la direction de la porte. Une fois la main sur la poignée, je pus m'entendre dire, sans même le vouloir… ou plutôt en le voulant mais en refusant de le dire tout haut :

- Adieu Draco…

Mes doigts tremblèrent autour de cette foutue poignée.

Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, je sentis un corps s'appuyer contre le mien et une voix… triste ou résignée, me dit :

- Adieu Alice.

Les larmes coulant avec force, je le repoussai, lui en voulant de ne pas me retenir, me dire ces quelques mots rêvés.

Une fois dans les couloirs, sans même faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, je courus le cœur détruit et meurtri, là où je pourrais reprendre mon apparence une bonne fois pour toute.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais tenté de ne pas pleurer avant le départ d'Hermione et de Ron, mais je n'avais pas pu m'y tenir. Mon amie m'avait consolé en pensant que les larmes étaient venues à cause de leur départ. Dumbledore m'avait interdit de quitter le château, sauf pour me rendre au Terrier, endroit sécurisé. Mais les Weasley allaient rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie et donc je devais rester seul ici. La plupart des élèves partaient dans leur famille pour fêter noël.

Ron, lui… ne m'avait pas consolé, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ressentait de la culpabilité et tentait de me faire rire en disant des bêtises.

Si seulement je pouvais leur dire que c'était juste mon cœur qui avait du mal à se remettre de la perte de Draco.

- Je vais essayer de te ramener une griffe de dragon si je peux. Tu pourrais la mettre autour de ton cou ?

Je fis un léger sourire et Hermione posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Elle s'excusa elle aussi de m'abandonner, mais elle voulait voir ses parents. Et je pouvais la comprendre, comme je comprenais et n'en voulais aucunement à Molly et Arthur.

- C'est bon, je suis juste… triste de devoir passer les fêtes ici.

Un baiser sur ma joue me réconforta. Même si j'étais triste, mes amis étaient là.

- Mais on va devoir se mettre en route, le Poudlard express va bientôt partir.

Je me levai, décidé à les accompagner à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, même si selon mes amis les « au revoir » seraient plus difficiles là-bas. Je ne pouvais même pas les contredire. Voir Draco monter dans ce train et de par ce fait le conduire vers la mort et les Mangemorts allait me broyer le cœur. Mais je ne pouvais même pas stopper les choses. Je n'avais jamais pu faire des choix dans ma vie. La plupart des choses étaient arrivées ou décidées par d'autres. Draco avait choisi sa voie. Il pourrait très bien se battre contre sa famille, contre tout, mas il ne l'avait pas choisi.

Pour moi, pensai-je rêveusement tout en suivant mes amis dans la salle commune.

Je secouai la tête au moment où Ginny me serra dans ses bras et prit ma main d'autorité. Je la lui laissai. Le reste du trajet dans le château se passa dans le silence. Je pus voir un tas d'élèves suivis de leur malle en lévitation. Hermione s'occupait d'ailleurs de la sienne mais aussi de celle de Ron. Je pouvais me souvenir de l'an dernier quand il avait fait tomber sa malle dans les escaliers. Il avait encore plus rougi devant le regard de certains élèves sur ses habits et plus précisément sur ses sous-vêtements.

Une fois les portes menant à l'extérieur passées, le froid nous frappa tous et je remontai mon écharpe afin de garder un peu de chaleur. Le sentier menant au village étaient rempli d'élèves et je pus même voir quelques endroits plus discrets être envahi par les couples qui allaient être séparés.

Je ne parlai pas pendant le trajet, faisant plus attention où je marchais, quand je pus entendre un garçon saluer Draco. Je redressai la tête et le vis, quelques mètres plus loin, à côté de Zabini et Parkinson. C'était sûrement un Serpentard, voire même un Serdaigle qui l'avait salué et là, je voulais stopper le temps. L'empêcher de faire ça, de nous séparer, de mettre cette future intronisation entre nous.

- N'oublie pas d'envoyer tes cadeaux Harry, dit soudain Hermione. C'est valable aussi pour toi Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, répondit Ron tout en rougissant.

Je me demandai en cet instant ce que Ron avait acheté pour Hermione.

Bien trop vite, nous fûmes sur le quai et Draco était plus loin. Je pus le voir devant l'entrée d'un wagon avec son ami. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et Ginny me serra contre elle tout en me promettant de m'écrire.

Je m'en voulus de les faire culpabiliser, eux qui pensaient vraiment que mon état était lié à notre séparation mais je ne pouvais rien contredire.

Abattu, je fermai les yeux, effaçant ainsi Draco et son ami. Hermione prit aussitôt la relève et me serra contre elle. Ron me tapa l'épaule et monta dans le train. Neville, qui passait par là, me serra aussi dans ses bras et cela me donna chaud au cœur. Il était rarement tactile.

- Passe de bonnes fêtes avec ta grand-mère, lui murmurai-je.

- Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut monté dans le train lui aussi, Hermione et Ginny l'ayant précédé, je n'attendis pas le départ du train et repris le chemin de Poudlard. Je laissai mes larmes couler silencieusement au fil de mes pas crépitant dans la poudreuse qui s'était mise à tomber.

Mon souffle était retenu par mon écharpe et j'avais petit à petit de la buée qui se plaçait sur mes lunettes. Mais rien ne me fit bouger, hormis mes jambes avançant. Je n'avais plus le courage, pas l'envie.

Dans ma tête se rejouait la scène de ce matin. Je voulais rire d'amertume face à l'espoir qu'il me dise je t'aime. J'avais été idiot depuis le début et je n'aurais même pas dû continuer sur ce terrain-là avec lui. Je m'étais sali avec lui et maintenant mon cœur était encrassé par cet amour douloureux.

Comment pourrais-je à la rentrée le regarder sans fondre en larmes ? Comment pourrais-je aimer un assassin ?

Un partisan du meurtrier de mes parents !

Je shootai dans un caillou et pressai le pas, la température tombant.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fut un long mantra sur la cécité de mes sentiments. Je devais à tout prix tenter de les dominer et d'ensuite les oublier.

Oublier Draco et ne garder que Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais arrivé au troisième étage et je devais avouer que le silence des couloirs un samedi était perturbant.

- Harry, mon garçon. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es bien rentré.

- Professeur Dumbledore, saluai-je.

- Je suis encore désolé de t'avoir privé de tes amis. Mais ta sécurité est plus importante mon garçon, dit-il en posant sa main valide sur mon épaule.

- Je sais, ne pus-je que répondre.

- Je te dis à ce soir pour le repas. Je dois te laisser, Minerva m'attend.

Il fila et, me disant que maintenant j'étais au moins obligé d'aller manger à la Grande Salle ce soir, je repris le chemin vers le dortoir. Une fois dans mon lit, sous la couette tout habillé, je me roulai en boule et laissai une fois de plus mes larmes tomber. Le sommeil lui aussi me gagna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeais sans entrain depuis quelques minutes quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Je ne relevai pas la tête, cela devait être un autre élève resté ici. Il y en avait une dizaine pour le moment.

Je pouvais entendre le professeur Snape discuter avec Filius, restés aussi, comme McGonagall. Les autres professeurs étant rentrés chez eux. Je venais même à me demander si le professeur McGonagall avait un chez elle, tout comme Snape. Si ma mémoire était bonne, ils étaient à chaque fois restés au château pour les vacances.

Désirant ne plus réfléchir ni même penser, je coupai les saucisses et en mangeai un bout avec de la sauce de viande. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je pouvais sentir le regard de Dumbledore sur moi. Il devait mettre mon état sur le fait que je restais ici, comme Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville.

- Ravi de vous voir en ces lieux Monsieur Malfoy, dit soudain Dumbledore.

Je redressai la tête immédiatement et le vis, là… à quelques chaises de moi. Il mangeait ou plutôt emplissait son assiette avec cette grâce propre à lui. Bon, je devais avouer que la plupart des Sang-pur l'avait, mais chez lui, c'était tout simplement beau.

Il hocha juste de la tête pour répondre au directeur.

J'étais conscient de mes pensées un peu niaises, mais je ne pouvais que donner une raison à sa présence. Il l'avait fait.

Il avait choisi son chemin !

Soudainement, mon appétit revint et sans plus le regarder, même si cela me peinait et était extrêmement dur, je finis mon repas en étant admirablement bien Harry Potter le Balafré. Puis, je m'excusai auprès de tout le monde et regagnai le dortoir.

Je bondis sur mon lit et sortis la carte des Maraudeurs pour savoir quand que je pourrai filer le voir et comprendre.

**POV Draco** _(Retour en arrière – le samedi 21 décembre 1996 au matin)_

Je pus la voir avaler mon sperme en grimaçant, et moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi ressentir.

Mais je devais lui dire, la retenir…

Seulement au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, encore sous le coup de mon récent plaisir, elle me devança :

- Ne dis rien !

Je la refermai donc, choqué cette fois-ci par le ton et ses paroles. Alors c'était comme ça.

Elle partait après tout ce temps sans jamais vouloir me toucher et l'ayant finalement fait. Elle ne voulait rien de plus ?

Je revins à moi quand elle était devant la porte et faisant fi de ma nudité, je me levai et pus en même temps entendre :

- Adieu Draco…

Ma tête tourna un instant, n'ayant jamais imaginé ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Cela me fit mal comme jamais, mais comme un pantin, je marchai jusqu'à elle et m'appuyai contre son corps.

Je faillis pleurer et gémir, en me rendant compte que cela était définitivement la dernière fois que je pouvais la toucher. Mais je dis tout de même, pour éviter de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait :

- Adieu Alice.

Je penchai ensuite le visage et m'inondai de son odeur, mais elle me repoussa trop vite pour que je puisse m'en rassasier et quitta ma chambre.

Une fois seul, je ne pus encore bien me rendre compte que je venais de laisser filer la fille qui avait su donner vie à mon cœur. Je restais donc là, devant la porte ouverte de ma chambre, totalement nu, avant d'avoir un élan d'intelligence et de la fermer. Je repris ensuite le chemin du lit où je m'assis, me prenant la tête entre les mains.

J'étais sous le choc et je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Et ça me faisait peur. J'aurais voulu pleurer, crier, hurler, détruire.

Réagir…

Mais je restais juste là, le regard dans le vague. Je pensais ensuite à mon futur départ et au fait que Blaise ne tarderait plus.

Toujours nu, je restais immobile, les yeux regardant à présent obstinément la porte. Je ne pensais plus qu'à mon ami devant venir. Cette épaule et cette personne qui savait me comprendre et m'aider.

Pourra-t-il me dire comment réagir, quoi ressentir ?

J'étais perdu en fait. Je m'en rendais bien compte au fil des minutes qui passèrent sans que je ne bouge. Et cette odeur qui était partout autour de moi. Cette odeur de sexe mélangée à la sienne.

Ma peau eut la chair de poule en résultat du frisson qui avait parcouru mon corps. Je venais juste de repenser à ses lèvres autour de moi… bougeant.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière et fermai les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle reviendrait et m'embrasserait au moins pour me dire au revoir. Qu'elle me laisserait voir ses yeux si beaux une dernière fois. Je désirais même qu'elle change de camp et souhaite devenir Mangemort comme moi. Peu importe son sang.

Je ris de manière irraisonnée en pensant à une Née-moldue faisant partie des Mangemorts. C'était d'un ridicule. Mais mon rire se transforma en pleurs et couinement. J'étais en colère et à la fois triste de cette barrière de sang entre nous. D'un camp opposé à l'autre pour cette guerre à venir.

Mes larmes coulèrent ainsi que mon nez que j'essuyai avec le drap, sans gêne. Je désirais plus que tout ici et maintenant que ma vie soit différente. J'aurais aimé être n'importe qui sauf Draco Malfoy.

- Nom de Merlin !

Je redressai la tête à cette exclamation et vis Blaise en train de refermer activement la porte.

- Je te souhaite de tout mon cœur que personne n'ai vu ta splendeur allongée ainsi sur ton lit.

Je me jetai un coup d'œil et me rappelai que j'étais encore nu, sans même un drap cachant mes parties intimes. Ce que je m'empressai de faire alors que Blaise détournait les yeux plus par pudeur à mon égard que mal à l'aise.

- Ca s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-il enfin, tout en regardant le feu de cheminée éteint.

Je me rendis seulement compte à cet instant qu'il faisait froid. Je me levai alors et enfilai ma chemise de la veille, puis le pantalon, passant sur le boxer. J'allai ensuite m'assoir en face de mon ami et ne dis rien. Que dire ?

Qu'elle m'avait fait plus de mal en définitive en partant ainsi ?

- Écoute Draco. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser cette part de toi sortir, plus maintenant. Et Salazar sait que c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout. Mais là, on va devoir faire face aux regards dégoûtés des élèves qui savent ce qui nous attend mais qui eux y échappent. Ensuite, on va devoir subir l'admiration de ceux qui « attendent » pour le devenir. Sans oublier ta famille à King Cross. Tu dois placer ton masque, murmura sur la fin Blaise.

- Tu as raison, dis-je fataliste. Tu veux bien sortir mon costume de l'armoire, je file prendre ma douche.

Je me levai sans entrain, posai la main sur l'épaule de Blaise avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Une fois devant le miroir, je voulus me reprocher un tas de choses, mais, las, je ne fis que détourner les yeux et pénétrai dans la cabine de douche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchais au pas avec mon ami alors que certains élèves nous dépassaient sans même faire attention à nos malles en lévitation devant nous. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette idée de les faire suivre. N'importe qui pourraient alors fouiller et lancer un sort aux bagages. Blaise d'ailleurs était du même avis que moi. Et si on réfléchissait bien, nous étions souvent du même avis, comme si nous avions en définitive le même mode de raisonnement. Combien de fois n'avions nous pas souri dans le secret de ma chambre ou de nos lits dans le dortoir en s'en rendant compte.

Je pus me rendre compte que nous arrivions à la gare et que nous serions ainsi débarrassés de nos malles. C'était fatiguant de faire attention à ne percuter personne, même si l'envie était présente pour certains élèves.

- On tente de se choisir un compartiment loin de Pansy ? Lança Blaise tout en se faufilant entre la masse d'élèves.

- Très bonne idée, affirmai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de passer le trajet à repousser les avances de cette fille qui avait déjà envahi mon espace vital depuis le départ de Poudlard. Surtout que malgré tout, je n'avais qu'Alice en tête.

Le train siffla et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi afin de voir si cette dernière était présente. J'avais cette envie de voir dans ses yeux que j'étais plus qu'un garçon avec qui elle avait couché. Elle pourrait ainsi voir que pour moi, elle était bien plus qu'une simple fille allongée.

- Tu es prêt ? Chuchota Blaise à mon oreille.

- Ai-je le choix ?

Il rit et posa sa main sur mon épaule en le serrant un peu. Trois élèves devant nous entrèrent dans le wagon sur lequel nous avions posé notre dévolu, mais au moment où je dus monter la première marche, je ne pus le faire.

Quelque chose me retenait. Un sentiment, une asphyxie. Si je montais, je la perdais. Je jetai un œil à ma gauche et vis Blaise m'analyser. Quelques secondes plus tard nous étions dans le compartiment.

Puis, bien trop vite pour que j'arrive à m'en rendre compte, j'étais derrière un mur, à l'abri des regards. Blaise me tenait l'avant-bras et la sensation affreuse dans mon ventre me montrait qu'il avait transplané.

- T'es fou ! Gueulai-je.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Draco, tu dois rentrer à Poudlard.

- Tu viens de transplaner…

- Tu veux bien m'écouter nom d'un chaudron, s'énerva-t-il en me coupant.

Je restai figé quelques secondes face à son haussement de voix.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser monter dans ce train.

- Tu ne peux…

- Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Draco…

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui.

- Tu l'aimes. C'est suffisant pour tout risquer. Tu dois rester. Pour ta vie, ton âme et ton cœur. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu es bon.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les retins.

- Mais… je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. Et puis toi, ta mère serait capable de venir te tuer à Poudlard pour ta désertion.

Je le vis me sourire, puis je devins figé, littéralement.

- Je pars moi, Draco. Je dois assurer tes arrières. Je te promets de rester en vie aussi longtemps que toi.

Il posa sa bouche brièvement sur la mienne et ce geste me rendit tout chamboulé.

- Va la retrouver, explique-toi, avoue-lui tes sentiments. Je suis sûr que cette fille t'aime elle aussi.

J'avais envie de le retenir, même en le suppliant, mais je ne pouvais le faire.

- Tu es à quelques mètres de la Tête du Sanglier, une taverne à la fin du village. Prends soin de toi et j'essaierai de t'écrire.

L'instant d'après, mon ami n'était plus là et mon corps reprit ses droits. Je n'attendis pas et me mis à courir, dérapant un nombre incalculable de fois sur le sol neigeux et gelé par endroit. La panique montait en moi à l'idée que Blaise y aille sans moi. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que le Lord puisse lire en lui. Nous devions passer cette épreuve ensemble.

Mon cœur tambourinait atrocement dans ma cage thoracique et quand enfin je tournai à l'angle de la rue pour atteindre la gare, je pus voir le train au loin, déjà parti. Je pus aussi me rendre compte que j'étais seul. Je me laissai donc aller et tombai à genou sur le sol glacé.

J'étais partagé entre le remerciement et la colère. Il était comme mon frère et je ne supportais pas le savoir dans cette situation alors que moi, il venait de me sauver d'un sort non souhaité. Il venait dans une certaine manière de se sacrifier pour nous deux. Il venait de jouer sa carte Gryffondor et même si cela me coûtait, je devais avouer qu'il aurait dû être dans cette maison. Comme moi à Poufsouffle. Nos vies auraient été différentes. Nos familles nous auraient sûrement reniés, et nous aurions dû nous débrouiller. Avec de la chance, Poudlard nous aurait recueillis et Blaise aurait pu ainsi rester ici avec moi. Il ne se serait pas sacrifié pour moi.

- Blaise, salaud… murmurai-je.

Je pus voir ensuite, sur le quai, une malle. Cela devait être la mienne. Je me relevai, encore tremblant face à la réaction de mon ami et à ce que cela allait engendrer. Je me rendis aussi compte au fil des pas que c'était bien mon bagage. Je lui jetai donc un sort de lévitation et pris, le cœur lourd et la peur au ventre pour Blaise, le chemin pour retourner au château. Plus je m'en approchais, plus j'avais peur. Mais cette fois-ci, plus pour mon ami. Et je m'en voulus énormément.

Je me posai malheureusement quelques questions tout en marchant vers le château déserté par la plupart des élèves pour les vacances.

Arriverai-je à revoir Alice ?

Je ne savais même pas où était ses appartements et elle, elle pensait que j'étais parti.

Comment la contacter ?

Je pris la décision d'aller déposer ma malle dans ma chambre, puis d'arpenter chaque couloir, chaque étage en espérant qu'elle me remarque. Je ne voulais pas que Blaise ait agi ainsi en vain, je voulais le rendre fier de moi. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je désirais aussi plus que tout qu'il revienne au château et que nous surmontions ensemble ce choix que j'approuvais malgré la mort planant sur ma famille.

Une fois ma malle déposée et ma cape bien chaude retirée, je fis ce que j'avais décidé de faire et partis dans le château. Je ne croisais presque personne, hormis un Serdaigle une fois arrivé aux tours. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, j'avais faim et si je ne me trompais pas, l'heure du repas avait déjà sonné. Je pris donc la décision de rebrousser chemin.

Je ne me décourageai pas non plus et me dis que ne pas l'avoir aperçue ne signifiait pas qu'elle, elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je décidai donc d'aller manger, puis de retourner à ma chambre pour y ranger mes affaires et tenter de comprendre le geste de mon ami. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il agisse comme ça ?

Je n'étais pas idiot et il allait devoir passer l'étape la plus dure. Tuer ou être tué, et il m'avait fait une promesse avant son départ. J'espérais qu'il la tienne où je jurais devant Merlin et toute la clique des fondateurs que j'allais tout faire pour le ramener à la vie et le tuer moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ventre demandant pitance, j'entrai dans la Grande Salle. Je pus m'apercevoir que très peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard et me dis que cela était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas être une bête de foire. Et je ne me voilais pas la face. Tout le monde savait très bien ce qui se passait en ces vacances et tout le monde était persuadé de mon sort.

Il en était de même pour moi avant l'intervention de Blaise et la venue d'Alice dans ma vie.

Je secouai la tête et pris place à la seule table occupée. Ayant vraiment faim, je commençai à me remplir une assiette sans regarder les gens à la table. Avec un peu de chance je passerais inaperçu. Je me servis une bonne cuillère de purée, avec de la saucisse, des petits pois mais également un peu de pain de viande et des épinards. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé la veille, stressant pour ma rencontre avec mes parents aujourd'hui, sans oublier Alice.

- Ravi de vous voir en ces lieux Monsieur Malfoy, dit soudain le directeur de sa voix de vieux sage.

Je ne le regardai pas, ayant peur qu'il ne voie mon désarroi alors que mon ami lui, était parti. Que je n'avais pas spécialement décidé de rester, même si en mon for intérieur, je devais remercier Blaise d'avoir prit cette décision à ma place.

Je fis un léger signe de tête et mangeai ensuite avec appétit. Je me demandais aussi comment aller réagir Severus. Cet homme, malgré ses airs froids, avait toujours été un grand ami de mon père. Il était mon parrain.

Je devrais peut-être aussi m'excuser pour la manière dont je lui avais parlé, la fois où il était venu me voir en espérant m'aider avec les missions du Lord.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je défaisais ma malle et rangeais mes affaires quand ma porte s'ouvrit. Je me tournai, hésitant entre Blaise, Severus ou Alice. Ce fut cette dernière qui était à la porte, les yeux braqués sur moi.

Je posai la pile de chemises que j'avais dans la main et lui fis face. Ma gorge se noua. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien rire de moi que me sauter dessus et m'embrasser.

Je restai donc silencieux, dans l'attente d'une réaction venant de sa part. Je pus voir malgré toute mon appréhension ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle ferma la porte, nous laissant seul à seule. Elle fit ensuite un pas vers moi, avant de stopper. Je pus voir qu'elle secoua la tête.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je fis donc un pas, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne par là que je voulais comprendre. Je savais bien que j'aurais plus de facilité à me faire comprendre d'elle en lui parlant, mais ma gorge était serrée. Je n'étais pas certain qu'un son puisse en sortir. J'étais ici parce que je l'aimais et que Blaise m'obligeait à imprimer ça de manière plus officielle. Mais elle, pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Tu…

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que oui, j'étais resté. Il me suffisait juste d'avoir le courage de dire pourquoi, mais elle fit un pas vers moi et cela me rendit muet à nouveau.

Je l'imitai donc une fois encore. Puis nos pas s'enchainèrent et bientôt, elle était dans mes bras, la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je pus sentir ses larmes couler sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant complet rien qu'en la touchant.

- Dis-le… s'il te plait… juste une fois…

Bizarrement, cette phrase chuchotée avec tellement d'espoir me fit me rendre compte d'une chose : je m'étais trompé. Cette fille m'aimait. Peut-être même depuis le tout début comme Blaise l'avait affirmé. Et je pus aussi comprendre que c'était mon attitude qui l'avait fait rester distante. Je ne pus donc qu'accéder à sa demande et dis, dans le creux de son oreille, sans même ressentir une once de regret :

- Je t'aime Alice.

Elle enserra un peu plus mon cou et embrassa un bout de peau sous mon oreille, avant de se blottir contre moi et de murmurer :

- Moi aussi… moi aussi si tu savais…

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 9 publié. **_Il fait 18 pages et 6.081 mots._

**Alors alors ? Je suis certaine que vous vous posez des questions telles que « **_Comment Harry va tout dire à Draco pour la bague__?_** », « **_Comment va le prendre __ce dernier ?_** ». Et je peux vous dire que vous aurez toutes ces réponses dans 4 à 5 chapitres. Je ne suis pas super ? Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Dites-le-moi en laissant une trace de votre lecture dans ma boîte à review. Et pour les anonymes qui souhaitent une réponse, laissez votre adresse avec des espaces.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le Bonus 2. Mais pour la suite, faudra attendre un petit moment je pense, sans en être sûre.**

**Et dernière petite chose. J'ai ouvert un site où ne sont publiées que mes histoires complètes. Rien de nouveau, sauf que ces dernières sont triées par univers et par couple, bien plus pratique pour cibler sa lecture. **http : / jesc-m . forumprod . com/ _(Aucune inscription n'est utile – c'est ouvert à tout le monde)_

**Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 publié le 25 février 2012_


	12. Bonus 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Alors, je tiens juste à préciser que ce chapitre est en fait un autre Bonus, comme celui déjà publié. Donc, pour ceux qui ne désirent pas lire ce type de chapitre, aucun souci. Je tiens à vous rassurer, le moment venu où les Bonus devront être obligatoirement lus, je le soulignerai dans ma note d'auteur. Sinon, pour ceux qui ne sont pas réfractaires à lire ce deuxième Bonus, bonne lecture.

**Note Vivi : **Bonne lecture tout le monde (et pensez à laisser votre avis ^_^)

* * *

**Réponse pour ****JBE** : Ta review m'a touchée et je te remercie pour ça. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je tâcherais de ne pas trop trainer pour publier les autres. Bonne lecture !

Si à l'avenir tu souhaites une réponse à ta review, laisse-moi une adresse ou un compte FB, ne répondant ici par le biais du chapitre de manière exceptionnelle. _(Ce message vaut aussi pour les autres anonymes)_ :p

Merci aussi à _**manganiark**_, qui est très loin dans ses suppositions. Bonne lecture la belle *-*

* * *

**Bonus 2 **_**Fait suite au Bonus 1 et non au chapitre 9**_

**POV Harry** _(13 jours après le dernier POV - Fin décembre 2001)_

Je venais de conduire Mike à l'école pour son dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël. Je retirai mon manteau ainsi que mes bottes, pleines de boue et de neige. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de nettoyer la maison aujourd'hui.

Une fois débarrassé, je filai dans la cuisine pour me servir un deuxième café, que je pourrais boire à mon aise cette fois-ci.

Je me sentais bien à cet instant chez moi, au calme. Sans devoir penser au petit, à ce qu'il faisait.

J'en profitai un petit moment, avant de me lever à contrecœur pour aller dehors récupérer le courrier, le facteur devait être passé maintenant. Je faillis tomber une ou deux fois, vu l'état du sol gelé et enneigé, et me dis que je devrais peut-être penser à passer un peu de sel et à déblayer. Mike pourrait se blesser. Ou le facteur.

Une fois mon courrier en main, je repris le chemin de la maison en respirant à pleine poumon l'odeur de la campagne. J'aimais ce petit coin que j'avais trouvé sur les petites annonces lors de mon arrivée en Amérique. Je me souvins avoir d'abord cru que je pourrais habiter une grande ville telle que Washington ou New-York. Mais peu après mon arrivée sur ce continent, j'avais vu cette maison en vente au Canada ainsi que le magasin. C'était un couple de vieilles personnes qui stoppait leur activité commerçante et vendait leur magasin ainsi que leur maison. Une offre en or pour un garçon comme moi qui ne savait rien faire et qui avait beaucoup d'argent.

J'avais donc acheté la maison et « tenu » le magasin. Bon, je n'y passais que deux à trois fois par mois, ayant donné une promotion à l'ancien employé. Il s'occupait désormais de tout. Les factures, l'approvisionnement, l'ouverture du magasin. Moi, je ne faisais que recevoir soixante pour cent du chiffre d'affaire mensuel et lui, il touchait un très bon salaire pour la région.

Ça et mes intérêts annuels sur la somme placée en banque me permettaient de ne pas travailler avant que Mike ne soit assez grand pour que je puisse le délaisser un peu. J'avais donc encore une bonne dizaine d'années devant moi avant de devoir penser au manque d'argent. Surtout que dans cette petite ville de Slave Lake, il n'y avait qu'un seul magasin d'alimentation et c'était le mien. Si les habitants souhaitaient aller faire leurs courses ailleurs, ils devaient faire une bonne trentaine de kilomètres pour une simple supérette hors de prix.

Sans oublier que je ne manquais de rien et que cette vie me permettait d'offrir à mon fils tous les jouets, une nourriture équilibrée et lui permettre certaines activités futures.

J'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de l'inscrire dans le club de baseball local. Mike était solitaire et j'espérais qu'il se ferait des amis rapidement. Je n'aimais pas le voir de plus en plus triste. Ses sourires étaient désormais rares.

Une fois revenu dans l'entrée, je retirai une fois de plus mes bottes et pris la direction de la salle à manger. J'y ouvris les factures et fis les comptes. Ensuite, je jetai un œil aux publicités. Je pouvais suivre ainsi un peu le magasin et être au courant si les habitants m'en parlaient pendant que je faisais moi-même les courses.

D'ailleurs, j'adorais passer à la caisse et saluer Bérénice qui rougissait toujours comme une adolescente.

L'horloge sonnant l'heure, je décidai d'aller faire mon sport quotidien maintenant, Mike finissant à midi au lieu de trois heures de l'après-midi.

Je descendis au sous-sol et commençai par enfiler une tenue propre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me garai et attendis que les enfants sortent en courant pour ce dernier jour d'école. Je soupirai en voyant ces parents aux visages défaits. C'était comme si avoir leur progéniture près d'eux les rendaient tristes. Je me donnai une fois de plus raison de ne pas montrer un peu trop mes émotions à Mike, histoire de ne pas le perturber. Si un jour il me voyait sourire et le lendemain tirer une tête jusque par terre tout ça parce que j'aurais une fois de plus rêvé de _lui_, cela le ferait s'inquiéter pour moi.

Et un bon père ne faisait pas ça.

Les enfants sortirent en courant et criant comme prévu. Je sortis donc du véhicule et pris le chemin de la classe. Comme à l'habitude, je vis Mike le visage collé à la vitre, debout sur une chaise, tenant sa souris verte. Sa maitresse lui indiqua que j'étais là et il descendit puis marcha vers moi la tête basse.

Je lui pris son cartable lui laissant son sac à mallette et je lui pris ensuite la main. Je n'avais pas envie un jour voir mon fils plein de sang, affalé sur la route après s'être fait renverser par un chauffard inconscient roulant bien trop vite aux abords de cette école. Je tenais à lui plus que ma vie.

Une fois installé sur son siège auto, je me mis au volant et conduisis jusqu'au centre commercial. Je devais y acheter quelques jouets avant Noël. Même si je ne faisais pas de sapin, il avait ses cadeaux près de la cheminée chaque année.

Les courses ne durèrent pas longtemps, sachant exactement ce que je voulais pour mon fils et vu que ce dernier n'avait rien réclamé d'autre, je ne trainai pas. La caissière flirta avec moi, comme presque à chacune de mes visites et je combattis cette aversion en moi pour les relations.

Je ne m'étais plus jamais investi dans une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, et cette fille pouvait encore courir pour avoir mes faveurs. Et même si cela me retournait l'estomac, les quelques images qui m'étaient passées par la tête pendant les rares fois où je m'étais soulagé étaient celles d'hommes.

J'évitais d'ailleurs un certain blond qui méritait la mort pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'était ignoble, et seul Mike me retenait de ne pas rentrer au pays, le rechercher et lui lancer le sort mortel.

- Papa ?

Je revins au présent et finis d'emballer les diverses figurines qui allaient tenir compagnie au petit monstre que j'avais mis au monde. Nous prîmes ensuite le chemin de la voiture où je rangeai les jouets dans le coffre pendant que Mike tentait de s'attacher lui-même. J'allais tout de même vérifier ses attaches malgré sa moue boudeuse et nous ramenai ensuite à la maison. Le chemin était dégagé à force de passer et repasser en journée.

- Papa ?

- Oui Mike.

- Cette année, on pourra faire un sapin ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mike. Tu auras quand même tes cadeaux.

- Mais…

Je l'entendis soupirer, et il ajouta :

- On attendra le Père Noël au moins ?

- Non, tu seras au lit au moment il passera, murmurai-je.

Même si je savais que cet homme n'existait pas, je continuais à faire croire à mon fils que certains cadeaux reçus ce jour-là venaient de cette icône de Noël.

De toute manière, je ne pourrai jamais expliquer à mon fils pourquoi je ne désirerais faire aucun sapin pour cette fête. J'avais beaucoup de bons souvenirs devenus mauvais. Ces derniers me broyaient le cœur à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient mon esprit.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et une fois arrivés, je ris intérieurement de voir Mike se débattre pour se libérer de son siège afin d'aller certainement jouer dans le jardin couvert de neige.

Une fois libéré de sa prison, il sauta au sol, et, le sourire aux lèvres, il courut vers le jardin mais tomba à peine quelques mètres plus loin. J'accourus vers lui et le redressai. Il commença à pleurer et je pus me rendre compte qu'il était blessé aux mains. Je ne pus me retenir de dire, en colère :

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir !

Il renifla et je lui pris le bras pour l'amener à la salle de bains afin de désinfecter sa plaie.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans le jardin et moi je m'attelais à ranger le salon, puis la salle à manger et pour finir la cuisine. Cela m'avait bien pris deux bonnes heures, prenant mon temps.

Une fois fini, je m'installai à la table de la cuisine avec un bouquin que j'avais acheté. C'était un livre d'aventure entre un chercheur d'or qui tombait sur un vampire à la recherche d'un artefact. J'aimais assez ce genre d'histoire. Ca me replongeait un peu dans ce monde qui avait émerveillé mes onze ans, avant de m'enlever toutes mes illusions en sixième année.

Mike fit plusieurs allers-retours entre le jardin, l'entrée et le réfrigérateur. Il but trois à quatre jus, mangea une part de gâteau au chocolat de la veille. Je le voyais un peu souriant et ça réchauffait mon cœur de père.

L'après-midi passa ainsi et voyant qu'il commençait à neiger, je me dis que la température avait dû baisser. Je posai mon bouquin bientôt terminé et ouvris la porte coulissante pour crier :

- Mike, rentre. Il fait trop froid.

- Mais papa, j'ai pas fini mes bonhommes !

- Tes bonhommes, répétai-je.

- Oui, viens voir, m'invita-t-il.

- J'ai retiré mes bottes en arrivant. Je regarderai demain. Rentre.

Je n'attendis pas, sachant qu'il allait m'obéir. Je repris ma lecture et Mike rentra bientôt, veillant à enlever ses boots pour ne pas salir la maison. Il alla ensuite dans le salon et revint avec des feuilles et ses crayons. Il reprit ensuite le même chemin et revint victorieux avec sa souris. Je pouvais au moins reconnaitre qu'il évitait de la mettre dans des situations qui l'enverraient à coup sûr à la machine à laver. J'en conclus qu'il allait passer le reste du temps jusqu'au repas à dessiner.

Je continuai de lire, avant de me mettre à préparer la sauce bolognaise. Je sortis la viande du frigo et l'assaisonnai pour commencer. Comme je le pensais, Mike arriva près de moi pour avoir un peu de viande. Je lui en donnai et il repartit à table pour continuer son dessin.

Le temps passa rapidement et après avoir épluché mes tomates puis les avoir coupées en dés sans oublier le coulis de tomate versé, la sauce mijotait enfin avec la viande hachée.

- Je vais mettre la table, pousse tes affaires.

Une fois la table débarrassée, je mis les assiettes et couverts, sortis de l'eau ainsi que du jus de fruits.

La minuterie des pâtes sonna quelques minutes plus tard, tout comme la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je vis Mike sauter de sa chaise et courir vers la porte. J'éteignis en vitesse l'eau et vidai la casserole en m'ébouillantant presque. Je n'aimais pas que Mike aille ouvrir la porte, surtout à cette heure.

Je courus ensuite vers ladite porte d'entrée, alors que je pouvais entendre qu'on demandait si « Harry est-il là ? »

Mon visage dut devenir blanc comme la mort, parce que devant mon fils se trouvait mon passé.

Je sautai presque sur Mike et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi. Il en fit de même et enserra de ses petits doigts mes épaules.

- Partez !

Je voulus reculer et fermer la porte. Je m'apprêtais même à quitter cette ville et tenter de fuir.

- Papa, j'ai peur.

Cette phrase de mon fils me calma. Il ne m'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton, même quand je l'engueulais. Je pus me rendre compte qu'il tremblait contre moi.

Tout en dardant mon regard sur les personnes à ma porte, j'embrassai le crâne de Mike et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- N'aie pas peur poussin. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je le serrai encore plus contre moi et le soutins sous ses fesses. Il essaya d'enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Je voyais mon monde s'effondrer. Mon fils, moi… notre vie. Notre bonheur.

- C'est ton fils ?

Je hochai la tête et les observai. Ils avaient changé. Leurs traits étaient plus durs. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient vieilli deux fois plus que moi.

- Mina va sur ses quatre ans en janvier.

- Mike a eu quatre en septembre, dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Ron et Hermione étaient là, devant moi.

- Félicitations à vous deux, ajoutai-je en regardant mon « amie ».

- Je ne suis pas la mère, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Oh…

Encore à Poudlard, j'aurais cru que ces deux-là vivraient ensemble, heureux, et qu'ils auraient autant d'enfants que Molly. Mais j'avais dû aussi me tromper là-dessus. J'avais bien imaginé une vie heureuse avec…

- Harry, pouvons-nous au moins entrer. Nous avons fait une longue route pour arriver ici.

A contrecœur, tenant toujours mon fils contre moi, je les laissai entrer à la demande d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, plus observatrice, remarqua les bottes dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures. Je pus me rendre compte que ses chaussettes étaient humides et j'eus tout juste le temps de stopper son bras qui désirait sûrement sortir une quelconque baguette de sa manche.

- Pas sous mon toit !

- D'accord Harry, dit-elle poliment.

- Je vais aller vous chercher des chaussettes propres à l'étage. Installez-vous à la cuisine, je reviens. Et… laissez-les rangées, terminai-je en faisant un geste vers la baguette d'Hermione.

Ils enlevèrent leur cape d'hiver et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Moi, je montai à l'étage avec Mike. Je respirais son odeur, manière de me rassurer. Il était en vie et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour me rassurer.

Je pris sans regarder deux paires de chaussettes, et mon fils, lui, resta bien sagement contre moi. Son souffle heurtait mon cou et ses cheveux chatouillaient ma joue. Je pus me rendre compte que je ne me souvenais plus de ces sensations et je réalisai que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus pris mon fils de cette manière.

Le choc de cette réalité me fit m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et soufflant tout en fermant les yeux, je serrai mon fils contre moi.

Le temps se suspendit et ce fut Mike qui bougea contre moi, me ramenant sur terre. Je me levai et descendis à la cuisine. Mes anciens amis étaient là, regardant la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier :

- Tu vis à la Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire à la magie, répondis-je en déposant mon fils sur la chaise la plus proche.

Je pris ensuite la décision de remplir une assiette de pâtes pour Mike. Il devait manger, peu importe que mon passé soit revenu aussi brutalement.

Une fois les spaghettis et la sauce servis, je déposai l'assiette devant Mike, le soulevai et le déposai sur mes genoux. Ron et Hermione, eux, nous regardaient. Je savais que ce n'était pas poli de ne pas leur proposer de manger, mais là, je leur en voulais trop d'être venus perturber ma vie.

Mon fils mangea avec entrain et de temps en temps, j'embrassai ses cheveux. Mais le silence fut bientôt envoyé à la poubelle.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire comme si on était plus amis ? Tu vas jouer encore longtemps les égoïstes ? Il n'y a pas eu assez de morts !

- Ron… tenta Hermione.

- Tu nous as tous abandonnés, on se bat chaque jour contre ce mégalomane pendant que toi tu te la coules douce ici avec ton fils. Moi aussi j'ai un enfant et j'aimerais lui offrir la paix, pouvoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Putain, bouge ton cul d'élu et vient Avada Kedaviriser ce fichu Mage noir, hurla presque Ron en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ronald !

Je vis ébahi Ron regarder Hermione, se lever et murmurer qu'il l'attendrait à leur hôtel.

Moi, je ne pouvais enlever de ma tête ces choses si justes dites par mon ami. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut le corps tremblant de mon fils contre moi. Sans me préoccuper d'Hermione, je retournai Mike et vis quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Ce n'est rien Mike, juste quelques conversations entre adultes.

Il renifla et cala sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en me regardant craintivement.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'osait même pas se blottir contre moi. Cela me fit mal au cœur et je ne pus qu'une fois de plus l'embrasser.

- Je tiens à te présenter des excuses à la place de Ronald. Il est sur les nerfs depuis la disparition de Bill et Fleur. Et puis, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, il faut que tu reviennes Harry, on a besoin de toi.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et regardai mon amie, là… des plus vulnérable. Je remarquai seulement maintenant son teint blanc et ses cernes.

- Tu as des problèmes de sommeil, murmurai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle détourna les yeux et répondit :

- Disons que pour un ami, cette période n'est pas très facile à traverser.

- Comment sont les choses ?

Je pus me rendre compte en demandant ça que mon fils s'était assoupi et cela me rassura un peu. Il n'allait pas entendre ce que cette femme allait me dire.

- Le camp de la lumière vit depuis quatre ans à Poudlard. Le Mage noir détruit de plus en plus de vies. Nous survivons tant bien que mal grâce à trois personnes prêtes à tout sacrifier pour la victoire.

Je pus voir des étincelles dans ses yeux en disant ses paroles.

- Nous sommes à ta recherche depuis l'année qui a suivi ta disparition, ou plutôt ta fuite. Les élèves sont en effectifs réduits, les professeurs aussi. Nous avons essuyé beaucoup de morts toutes ces années. Là… disons qu'un coup de pouce venant de toi nous aiderait véritablement. Dumbledore est encore en vie, grâce à un remède fait par le professeur Snape.

- Snape est avec nous ? La coupai-je.

- Il l'a toujours été Harry.

J'ouvris la bouche et le refermai. Je devais avouer que d'apprendre ça me mettait un coup de massue sur la tête. Moi qui avais toujours accusé cet homme d'être du côté du mal.

- Le côté de la lumière a besoin de toi Harry.

- Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de Mike en danger Hermione, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, dis-je désolé.

Elle se leva et prit la chaise vacante près de la mienne, puis sans attendre, prit ma main libre dans la sienne.

- Harry, vois la vérité en face. Nous n'allons plus tenir très longtemps et le Mage Noir ne se contentera pas de l'Angleterre. Il tente déjà d'envahir la France. Une fois notre camp décimé et exterminé, tu ne seras plus jamais apte à le tuer et tes chances de garder ton fils en sécurité seront quasiment nulles.

Ses yeux émus et pleins de vérité me firent voir la réalité en face.

Elle avait raison. Combien de temps tiendront-ils avant de tous mourir sous la baguette de ce fou ? Et encore plus important, combien de temps me restera-t-il avant que ce même fou me retrouve et ne fasse du mal à Mike en plus de ma mort ?

Je retirai ma main de celle de cette femme qui même avec ces années restait une amie à mes yeux, je pouvais le sentir en moi à cet instant.

- Nous partirons demain, je dois régler certaines choses ici.

Sans attendre, je me levai, gardant toujours mon fils dans les bras. Cet être qui était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

Ce fils qui… qui avait eu un homme froid comme père, pensai-je en voyant son dessin au coin de la table.

C'était un petit garçon tenant la main d'un adulte, devant un magnifique sapin.

- Tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis, en haut, troisième porte à droite, lançai-je à Hermione en revenant sur terre tout en empruntant les escaliers.

Une fois dans la chambre de Mike, j'allai nous installer sur le lit et réveillai mon fils délicatement. Je devais lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant qu'il émergeait, je ne pus qu'une fois encore le regarder. Et son visage en fit apparaitre un autre devant mes yeux. Un visage qui faisait souffrir. Et je m'apprêtais pourtant à retourner dans ce lieu où j'avais subi le plus grande peine du monde. Mon cœur brisé.

Poudlard.

Inconsciemment, ma main alla toucher ce bijou qui ne m'avait jamais quitté, malgré tout. Par sécurité mais avant tout par peur d'oublier. Oublier que l'espace d'une courte période, j'avais été heureux et que j'avais connu l'amour. Même si cela n'avait été que mensonges.

- Papa ?

Je souris, et caressai la joue moite de ce petit garçon.

- Mike, mon chéri, on va devoir quitter la ville quelque temps.

- On va en vacances ?

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je pus sentir une larme rouler le long de ma joue et s'écraser ensuite sur ma chemise.

- On va là on je vivais avant ta naissance.

- Et je peux venir avec toi, hein ?

- Oui poussin, oui, tu viens avec moi.

Je le pris dans les bras et ne pus rien dire d'autre. Je pleurai silencieusement, serrant mon fils dans mes bras.

Le reste de la nuit, je fis le bilan de ces dernières années. Et je devais avouer que j'avais été aveugle. Et je comptais bien me rattraper. Je voulais offrir à Mike un bon père avant de mourir. Car pour moi, en cette nuit de décembre, je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs.

La prophétie repassait dans ma tête, et ma dernière année aussi. Surtout les dernières paroles que j'avais entendues.

Et la colère monta en moi. J'étais persuadé en cet instant, que la victoire était plus pour le côté sombre et sûrement grâce à lui.

_Le jour était déjà levé, et un petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux. Il put se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas sur son lit comme toutes les autres nuits. La chose sous lui était chaude. Il se rendit compte que c'était son papa. Et ce dernier le regardait._

_- Papa t'aime très fort et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je te le montrerai chaque jour._

_Il reçut un bisou et sans essayer de comprendre, ce petit garçon serra son papa dans ses bras. Son papa lui fit un câlin, avant de sortir de lit et de sortir de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le petit garçon n'arrivait toujours à y croire._

_Il vit son papa revenir avec des valises. Comme celles qu'il voyait dans les dessins animé quand Mickey partait à la pêche. _

_Tout en voyant son papa s'afférer à mettre ses affaire dans les valises, il put se souvenir de la veille, des cris de cet homme, mais surtout de son père le serrant fort contre lui et le laissant manger sur ses genoux. _

_Le Père Noël avait peut-être cette fois-ci entendu ses prières pour un papa gentil et aimant._

_Mais une petite voix dans la tête de ce garçon n'oubliait pas les paroles d'un garçon méchant de son école qui avait expliqué comment ses parents partis en vacance avaient été gentils avec leur chien… avant de l'abandonner au bord d'une route. Il pouvait se souvenir de sa maîtresse grondant Ethan, avant de dire à tout le monde que cette histoire était fausse. Mais si elle avait menti, comme le faisait les grands ?_

Après le réveil de Mike, et après avoir emballé ses affaires, je nous avais conduis dans ma chambre pour faire les miennes. Mike était resté sur le lit, avec son doudou, les yeux braqués sur moi. Après que mes bagages aient été faits, je nous avais conduits à la salle de bains.

Je nous avais déshabillés et installés sous le jet d'eau. Mike avait ri et avait entouré mon cou de ses petits bras. Je nous avais savonnés, profitant presque pour la première fois de ce type d'expérience avec mon enfant. Le sourire, malgré les récents événements, ne m'avait pas quitté.

Désireux de rendre mon fils heureux, je dis en lui rinçant ses cheveux :

- Là où on va, tu verras des dizaines de sapins de Noël.

Le sourire énorme scotché sur son visage me fit réaliser à ce moment précis une fois de plus que je ne l'avais jamais assez souvent fait sourire.

Comment avais-je pu rester aussi aveugle et déterminé à ne pas être comme les Dursley l'avaient été envers moi, tout en l'étant en réalité envers mon propre fils ?

- Papa, j'ai faim.

- On va manger, je règle quelques détails et puis on partira pour l'Angleterre.

Je pus voir qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais, mais je ne souhaitais pas rentrer dans les détails et sans autre possibilité, je nous sortis de la cabine. Je nous séchai et ensuite nous habillai. Je descendis après à la cuisine avec Mike et pour ne pas changer depuis la veille, ce dernier était dans mes bras.

Une fois le déjeuner pris, Hermione demanda :

- Tu es… enfin, êtes-vous prêts ?

- Non, je dois encore régler certaines choses. Dans une petite heure, nous pourrons y aller.

Je lui expliquai qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle, tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau. Je gardai Mike sur mes genoux et il y resta sans bouger. Je pus me rendre compte à chaque coup d'œil, qu'il avait un énorme sourire collé au visage.

Je passai un coup de fil au magasin mais aussi à l'institutrice de Mike. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette vie que j'avais ici. J'avais malgré tout au fond de moi un infime espoir de pouvoir y revenir une fois la guerre terminée.

Je téléphonais aussi à mes plus proche voisin, un couple de vieille personne, mais toujours en bonne santé. Je leur demandai de passer de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Une fois tout cela réglé, je pris sur moi tout les papiers importants concernant la santé de mon fils. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver là-bas sans information aussi capital.

- On va y aller poussin.

- Oui papa.

Je quittai avec regret le bureau et me rendis dans le salon, où Hermione regardait la télévision.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avons-nous le choix ? Rétorquai-je.

- Oui et non. Je ne souhaite pas te forcer Harry. Je peux repartir et me battre comme je le fais depuis toutes ces années. Mais je ne pourrais que prier pour ta sécurité.

- Tu as changé…

- J'en ai été obligée, dit-elle, amère.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra discuter tous les deux, proposai-je sincère. Mais je pense que pour l'instant le plus important c'est de partir d'ici avant que je prenne la fuite.

- Comme le coyote, papa. Bip Bip…

Mike quitta mes bras et partit s'asseoir devant la télévision. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas profité de lui étant ici en liberté et maintenant, j'allais devoir me battre pour sa sécurité.

- Tu fais le bon choix Harry. Nous pouvons encore le vaincre, mais si tu ne viens pas, je crains que notre fin soit inévitable.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour mon fils. Je me fous des autres. Ces égoïstes et menteurs. Ce monde qui a mis cette putain de prophétie sur mes épaules, m'énervai-je.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, la plupart de ces gens ne méritent pas ton aide, ta vie. Mais certains si… et moi, je me bats pour eux.

- Où est Ron ?

- Il ne va pas tarder, je lui ai envoyé un message grâce la pièce qu'on utilisait autrefois pour l'AD. Puis-je m'occuper de tes bagages ?

Je hochai la tête tout en souriant, nostalgique de la période de l'AD, avant de me décider à habiller Mike afin que nous puissions partir. Je lui enfilai sa doudoune la plus chaude ainsi que son bonnet à l'effigie de Woody. Ca faisait presque deux ans qu'il avait vu Toys Story* au cinéma, mais il continuait de vouloir garder ce bonnet que je lui avais offert le jour même.

Mon fils me regarda avec ses yeux brillants, tout en souriant légèrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de lui faire un bisou sur le front. Et encore une fois, je me rendis que ces simples gestes, je ne les avais pas eu aussi souvent que je l'aurais dû et je m'en voulais.

Je me décidai ensuite à lui mettre ses moufles et son écharpe en polaire. Dès qu'elles furent mises, je vis mon fils s'agripper à sa souris et après avoir enfiler moi-même une tenue chaude, je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras. Il écarta ses jambes et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, puis, tout en sortant et en éteignant les lumières de notre maison, je pus entendre « il existe vraiment le Père Noël ».

En marchant aux côtés d'Hermione, qui portait une cape épaisse avec un capuchon, je pus me rendre compte que nos vies, à mon fils et moi-même, allaient changer dès le moment où nous quitterions la propriété et sincèrement, j'avais peur.

Je n'avais plus touché à la magie et je ne savais pas me battre. J'avais certes pensée à ressortir mes affaires de ma vieille malle, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réutiliser mes pouvoirs. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les autres combattants me reprocher ce que Ron avait dit de manière si violente. Plus que tout, je ne voulais pas non plus que mon fils soit pris comme une bête de foire.

Je me jurai, là, en me dirigeant vers le début de la forêt, que je ne quitterai mon fils des yeux que le strict minimum.

Mais je devais aussi avouer par-dessus tout que j'avais peur de revenir à Poudlard et de faire ressurgir tous ces souvenirs que je m'évertuais à enfouir au fond de moi depuis ce fameux jour qui avait anéanti le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait.

Ce jour qui m'avait enlevé une des plus belles choses que la vie avait mise sur mon chemin.

- Tu acceptes le Transplanage Harry ?

Je regardai Hermione à ces mots et me rendis compte que Ron était là, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre énorme. J'eus un souvenir de la forêt interdite et je me demandai si tout compte fait, j'avais pris la bonne décision.

- Harry ?

Je m'accroupis sans leur répondre et déposai Mike au sol. Il s'agrippa immédiatement à mon bras et le rassurant, je lui dis :

- On va… nous allons utiliser un nouveau moyen de transport que tu ne connais pas poussin et… et tu vas peut-être être malade. Tu vas bien t'agripper à moi de toutes tes forces et il ne t'arrivera rien. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête tout en regardant partout. Il devait sûrement chercher ledit transport. Je le repris dans mes bras, remis son bonnet en place et le serrai contre moi assez fort, sans pour autant l'asphyxier.

- Prêt ?

Je hochai la tête en direction d'Hermione et elle prit mon bras. Ron, lui, disparut sans même un regard pour moi, et avant que je ne sente mon corps quitter le sol, je pus entendre mon amie murmurer :

- Il a définitivement changé Harry…

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous touchions à nouveau le sol. Une nausée monta. Mais je pus la calmer, cependant j'eus assez de temps pour déposer mon fils au sol avant qu'il ne vomisse. Cela me fit mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état, et je lui caressai le dos avec tout mon amour.

Mais bien vite, mes yeux s'égarèrent et je pus me rendre compte que nous étions juste devant de grandes grilles en fer forgé. Je pus aussi voir une sorte d'enveloppe vert clair qui montait haut dans le ciel. Ciel obscur.

- C'est le décalage horaire.

Je repris Mike dans mes bras et me dis une fois que plus que j'avais peut-être pris la mauvaise décision.

Je me mis en marche malgré tout et une les grilles passées grâce à Ron qui avait semble-t-il murmuré quelque chose, j'entendis Hermione murmurer près de moi :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry…

Je fermai les yeux et priai intérieurement pour que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

**Voilà, le Bonus 2 est publié. **_Il fait 15 pages et 5.429 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Sinon, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'Harry n'allait plus rester si longtemps dans le rôle du père froid et sans cœur.**

**Je suppose aussi que certains d'entre vous se demandent comment vont se passer les choses. Si Harry va revoir Draco ? Que se passera-t-il alors entre eux ? Comment Draco réagira-t-il en voyant Mike ? **

**Et je vous promets que vous aurez vite les réponses, sachant qu'il ne reste que 2 à 3 chapitres pour l'époque Poudlard avant que l'histoire ne débute réellement à la suite de ce bonus.**

**Une petite **_(ou bien longue)_ **review ne serait pas de refus. Et pour les anonymes qui souhaitent une réponse, laissez votre adresse avec des espaces. **

**A très bientôt pour la suite, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Bonus 2 publié le 02 avril 2012_

_***** Toys Story est sorti en 1999 et ce bonus se situe en 2001._


	13. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au sixième tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Ce chapitre, fini à l'écriture ce 22 décembre à 22 heures 18 minutes, m'a pris aux trippes. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que même si cela n'y parait pas, il se passe dans ce chapitre quelque chose de très important, mais chut, faut pas le dire (a) _[Et puis, moi je connais la suite, ça joue aussi sur les émotions]. _Je dois avouer que le hasard a fait que ce soit les périodes de fin d'année dans ce chapitre… n'est-ce pas magnifique ? xDD Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien… moi, ça va, à part que je suis trop souvent malade à mon goût depuis mon début de formation -_- Peut-être que je ne mange pas assez et bouge trop. Mais je vais cesser de raconter ma vie et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est très demandé par certaines *cœur* Merci de me donner ce plaisir en tous cas. Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews/alertes ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Note Vivi :** Une fois que l'auteure aura pris des vitamines et des huiles essentielles afin de booster ses défenses immunitaires, elle sera en super forme pour satisfaire vos désirs de lecture ^^ Très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**POV Draco** _(Le samedi 21 décembre 1996)_

_« - Je t'aime Alice._

_Elle enserra un peu plus mon cou et embrassa un bout de peau sous mon oreille, avant de se blottir contre moi et de murmurer :_

_- Moi aussi… moi aussi si tu savais… »_

Entendre ça me rendit bizarre et je sentis une chaleur se propager en moi…

Je la gardai contre moi et respirai son odeur. Le temps n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, juste nous. Je me sentais bien, autre. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais.

Soudain, je repensai à mon ami, mon frère. La tristesse s'empara de moi. Il m'avait offert ce moment de joie et de bonheur, cette chaleur si profonde de la tenir _elle_ dans mes bras, elle qui m'aimait, tout comme moi.

Ressentant soudain le besoin de la sentir plus, encore plus, je nous dirigeai vers le lit. Une fois mes jambes touchant le matelas, je nous fis tomber avec délicatesse, Alice restant collée à moi. Je l'entendis soupirer et je ne sus quoi en penser.

Je m'écartai d'elle et croisai son regard… si beau, si vert… si intense.

- Tu es si belle, murmurai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Je posai la bouche contre ses lèvres et migrai ensuite vers son cou. Je sentis ses mains contre mon torse, descendre plus bas. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à son but, je la stoppai et dis :

- Non… pas maintenant… juste…

Sa bouche m'interrompit et tout disparut. La réalité, Blaise, la guerre, mes parents… nos vêtements. Il ne resta plus que nos corps bougeant l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Ses soupirs, sa peau…

Je l'aimais, et j'aimais encore plus lui montrer de cette manière.

Désormais, je regardais le plafond de ma chambre, la nuit étant sûrement tombée depuis un moment, Alice blottie contre moi, dormant. Nous avions fait l'amour… et maintenant, je comprenais Blaise. Je le comprenais complètement. Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Alice, je ne savais pas si je pourrais y survivre. Cette fille m'avait réveillé et maintenant que je voyais les choses différemment, je ne désirais plus retourner à l'ancien Draco, celui que tout le monde connaissait. Je voulais rester ce garçon que j'avais mis tant de temps à cacher.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté ?

Cette question murmurée me fit fermer les yeux. Ma main alla caresser son dos nu et pensant soudain au froid de la chambre, je bougeai un peu afin de nous couvrir avec les couvertures. J'embrassai son front et tout en la regardant, encore un peu endormie, je répondis :

- Pour toi… pour ça…

Comprenait-elle que par « ça », je voulais dire mon amour pour elle ? J'allais lui expliquer mais elle ferma ses yeux et souffla :

- Je suis content…

Je souris. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne savait même plus parler correctement.

Je passai mon bras autour de son corps et murmurai :

- Dors bien Alice.

Ce qu'elle fit, alors que moi, ma tête ne cessait d'imaginer des tas de choses par rapport au fait que j'étais resté à Poudlard. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais ma mort, celle de Blaise ou pire encore, celle d'Alice.

Mais la sentir contre moi, sereine, suffisait à me faire revenir à la réalité. De toute manière, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. J'avais juste peur pour mon ami… et je comptais bien faire honneur à son cadeau et ne gâcher aucun moment avec Alice.

Je comptais laisser le vrai Draco s'exprimer et la faire sourire, gémir…

J'avais hâte que le soleil se lève juste pour profiter une fois de plus de sa chaleur.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai au chaud, le corps collé contre un autre. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé et il était resté, pour moi…

Je me sentis bien mais me forçai à ne pas oublier qu'il était resté pour Alice, son corps à elle, non le mien. Pour le sexe…

J'ouvris les yeux, relevai la tête et le vis, me regardant. Nos regards restèrent soudés quelques minutes et pendant ce temps, je repensai à sa bouche sur moi, ses mains effleurant ma peau, mais aussi à mes lèvres parcourant son corps, ses murmures…

Je sentis soudain des lèvres contre les miennes et une langue taquine me demander l'accès. Je le donnai avec bonheur et nous échangeâmes un baiser que je qualifierais de langoureux, malgré l'haleine du matin. Mais rapidement, je fus détourné de ses lèvres, ressentant le besoin d'aller au petit coin.

Je me reculai, et jetai un œil vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bains. Je n'eus même pas à poser la question que j'entendis :

- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bains, je te promets de ne pas venir te déranger.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

Sans attendre, je sortis du lit sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler mes habits et filai à la salle de bains. Une fois dans la pièce, j'allai jusqu'aux toilettes et idiot comme j'étais, j'oubliai que j'étais dans la peau d'Alice et me pissai dessus. Je pris tout de même place sur la planche, mais le mal était fait.

- Merde, murmurai-je plus que mal à l'aise.

Je n'attendis pas et me plaçai sous le jet d'eau, honteux de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je devais absolument penser la prochaine fois que je devais m'asseoir et non rester debout.

J'en profitais pour me laver complètement et devais avouer que le faire dans la peau d'Alice était perturbant. Mon corps me manquait, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de retirer la bague, Draco pouvant entrer à tout moment.

Une fois lavé, je sortis et enroulai une serviette, prise sur une étagère, autour de moi. Je me rendis alors compte que mon incident d'avant avait laissé des traces. Je me hâtai de nettoyer le sol, ressentant toujours de la honte, et ne sachant pas où mettre la serviette souillée, je décidai de la cacher au fond de la manne à linge sale que les elfes n'étaient pas encore venus prendre.

Ensuite, je m'essuyai rapidement et pus me rendre compte que les cheveux longs n'étaient pas si faciles à sécher. Sans compter les nœuds. Je jetai un regard envieux à la brosse posée sur le lavabo mais hésitai à m'en servir. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester comme ça.

Je pris la décision de couvrir mes hanches avec la serviette et ouvris la porte.

- Draco, est-ce que je peux utiliser ta brosse à cheveux ? Demandai-je.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je me sentis fondre. Si j'avais été moi, j'étais sûr qu'une érection aurait été présente.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas le courage de tout démêler alors je hochai la tête et retournai dans la salle de bains. Draco arriva, portant un boxer. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de balayer son corps et un frisson parcourut le mien.

Merlin que j'étais accro à cet homme.

Il prit la brosse et se plaça ensuite derrière moi. Sa bouche se posa sur mon épaule et je fermai les yeux, me sentant bien là… seul avec lui. Il commença ensuite à brosser mes cheveux et cela me fit du bien. Il était doux dans ses gestes, mais aussi dans les quelques baisers qu'il déposait de ci de là sur ma peau.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis et détournai les yeux du miroir. Je n'étais pas magnifique, j'étais un mensonge. J'avais tant envie d'être moi, de l'aimer comme je le voudrais, le tenir dans mes bras et non dans ceux féminins d'Alice.

Draco continua sa tâche et murmura, avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche :

- Je suis tout à toi dans quelques minutes. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te servir dans ma garde-robe.

Il me laissa ensuite seul et sec, mes cheveux démêlés. Je quittai la pièce à regret, ayant souhaité le rejoindre sous la douche. Mais il n'avait pas envie de moi, m'ayant gentiment congédié.

Une fois dans la chambre, je défis la serviette encore enroulée autour de mes hanches et filai vers sa garde-robe afin de me trouver quelque chose à mettre. Je choisis une chemise ainsi qu'un boxer puis, sans attendre, me plaçai sous les couvertures.

J'avais froid dans cette chambre et loin du corps de Draco, cette constatation était encore plus forte. Le temps sembla long, irrémédiablement long. Je me mis à observer la pièce, m'imprégnant de lui comme je l'avais rarement fait.

Puis il arriva enfin, couvert d'une serviette. Il me sourit et alla enfiler un pantalon de pyjama avant de me rejoindre. Sans attendre, il m'embrassa et je me laissai faire, ne désirant que ça depuis le dernier baiser.

C'était égoïste de ma part, mais là, dans son lit, sa bouche contre la mienne, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Juste lui et moi…

Nous…

Nous fîmes encore l'amour et le reste de la journée, nous la passâmes nus, l'un contre l'autre.

Le paradis.

**POV Draco** _(Deux jours plus tard - mardi 24 décembre 1996)_

Le pied lourd, je marchai vers la Grande Salle, Alice ayant dû me quitter afin de retourner à ses appartements, de peur que son absence prolongée n'inquiète le directeur.

J'avais passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie alors que j'aurais dû être au manoir, plus mélancolique et sombre que jamais.

Mais à la place, j'avais laissé libre cours à mes sentiments pour cette fille qui avait volé mon cœur et mon âme. Je l'avais aimée charnellement avec tendresse et douceur. Sans oublier que j'avais eu le plaisir de la serrer dans mes bras pour dormir. Je devenais vraiment un Poufsouffle à ses côtés et je n'en avais plus honte.

Je sortis de mes pensées et ouvris les doubles portes. Le directeur était déjà attablé avec d'autres élèves. Je pris place à table et me sentis observé. Je tournai la tête et vis le directeur me regarder, les yeux brillants.

- Bon matin Draco. Tes vacances ici se passent-elles bien ?

Si j'avais eu quelque chose en bouche, je l'aurais sûrement recraché. Ce vieux fou avait un regard si brillant qu'il devait cacher quelque chose. Je ne me sentis pas à l'aise sous son regard.

Me jugeait-il ?

Puis je me traitai d'idiot. J'étais resté ici à la place de prendre la marque. Il devait en être content, un Mangemort de moins à combattre.

- Oui Monsieur le directeur, répondis-je.

- Fort bien mon garçon. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le désires.

Les élèves présents me regardèrent et fixèrent ensuite leurs regards sur leurs assiettes. Je hochai la tête, sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche. Je pus voir Snape parler à l'oreille du directeur.

Que lui disait-il ?

Les portes de la Salle s'ouvrirent soudain sur Potter et une colère monta en moi. Lui, il n'avait pas ce choix à faire. Il n'avait pas de frère peut-être torturé en ce moment sous la baguette de Voldemort. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait plus de parents, et donc pas de moyen de les décevoir au point d'être renié.

Je ne me voilais pas la face, j'allais être rayé de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Et même si mes parents ne le voudraient sûrement pas, ils le feraient pour leur maître. J'osais juste espérer qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours, si un jour ils le faisaient.

Je lançai donc un regard assassin à ce chanceux, y mettant toute ma haine mais je fus vite ailleurs. Alice venait de me rejoindre avec son odeur et je me dis que j'allais la revoir bientôt. Je mangeai donc, des souvenirs plein la tête, son odeur toujours présente. Je me fis aussi la réflexion que j'aimerais plus que tout discuter avec elle, en apprendre plus sur elle. A chaque fois que j'avais essayé ces derniers deux derniers jours, cela s'était fini au lit.

Une fois mon assiette vide, je m'excusai et quittai les lieux. Je me hâtai ensuite de passer sous la douche et d'enfiler un pyjama. Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre.

L'attendre…

Je pris un bouquin et m'installai sur un fauteuil. Mais je n'étais pas à la lecture. Je pensai à Blaise.

Que faisait-il ?

Devais-je malgré mon amour pour Alice quitter le château et retourner au manoir ?

J'avais beau faire comme si tout allait bien, plus les jours avançaient, plus je ressentais de la culpabilité. Pourquoi avais-je la chance de rester ici ? Pourquoi Blaise n'était-il pas resté avec moi ?

Je repensai soudain à son baiser, qui sonnait à l'instant comme un adieu.

Le reverrai-je ? Allait-il réussir à tuer pour recevoir la marque ? Vous-savez-qui allait-il le torturer et le tuer pour montrer l'exemple ? Ma mère et mon père allaient-ils subir le même sort ?

Allais-je mourir ?

Et tout ça pour quoi, ou plutôt qui ?

Alice…

Mon Alice, cette personne qui avait réussi à creuser jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur, malgré cette période sombre, malgré mes missions. Malgré mon sang et ma famille.

Soudain, je sentis une caresse sur ma joue et revins au présent. Alice était devant moi, ses beaux yeux braqués sur moi, juste moi. Et comme d'habitude, tout disparut pour ne laisser que ce vert des plus magnifiques.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je souris et répondis :

- Oui, maintenant que tu es là. Viens là, l'invitai-je à venir sur mes genoux.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser. Son odeur était un délice m'emmenant au paradis, là où tout allait bien. Je me mis à la respirer comme si ma vie pouvait cesser à tout instant. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation. Dès que je pensais à son odeur ou la sentais, j'étais ailleurs, je me sentais plus léger. Une sensation d'être à la maison, d'être enfin entier.

- Que lisais-tu ? Chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

- Je ne lisais pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous regardions depuis quelques minutes, reprenant nos souffles.

Je l'aimais, par-dessus tout je l'aimais. Ce moment que nous venions de vivre avait été si intense, si doux, si fort. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, mais le cœur avait parlé, dans nos regards, nos caresses, nos baisers, nos soupirs.

Elle était si belle, si simple, si elle.

Et je ne connaissais presque rien de cette fille en définitive.

- Raconte-moi, murmurai-je.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Je l'embrassai, ne pouvant me retenir de le faire et la gardai ensuite contre moi. Je réfléchis à ce que je voulais savoir d'elle et la réponse fut simple et rapide.

- Tout…

J'écoutai ensuite avec attention chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. J'appris que ses parents étaient morts lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'elle avait été élevée par sa tante ainsi que son oncle qui avaient tous deux péris dernièrement. Elle me raconta son enfance en Angleterre puis le reste en France, là où avait été envoyée sa nouvelle famille à la mort de ses parents.

- Tu sais que j'ai fait ma première année à Poudlard.

Je me reculai et regardai son visage pour déceler une trace de mensonge. Mais rien.

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi, répondis-je.

- C'est normal. Et sache que tout aurait pu être différent vu que le Choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai donc atterri à…

- A ?

- Gryffondor, rit-elle.

Je ris aussi, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, son rire étant communicatif. Et je ne pouvais que faire le rapprochement avec une chose similaire que j'avais vécue. Elle et moi étions faits pour nous aimer, elle était ma destinée et je remerciais Blaise de toute mon âme en cet instant précis, alors que mes yeux étaient fixés aux siens, si verts.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Je t'aime, avouai-je simplement.

C'était la deuxième fois que je lui disais aussi ouvertement. Je lui avais montré par mes gestes, mais je n'avais plus prononcé ces trois mots. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle m'embrassa comme jamais.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi si tu savais Draco.

Mon cœur devint bouillant et ma gorge me fit mal tellement je ressentais l'émotion.

- Veux-tu savoir mon plus grand secret ? Demandai-je une fois nos bouches séparées.

Elle hocha la tête et je dis, sans un seul remords :

- Le jour où j'ai placé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, il ne m'a pas envoyé à Serpentard, mais à Poufsouffle.

Son silence fut pour moi un supplice. Allait-elle se moquer ? Partir de mon lit pour ne plus jamais y revenir ?

- Pourquoi donc es-tu chez les vert et argent ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Si jamais j'avais été envoyé chez les Poufsouffle, ma famille m'aurait sans doute renié, ou alors mon père m'aurait ignoré et bizarrement, enfant, je tentais par-dessus tout d'avoir son affection, avouai-je.

Elle m'embrassa chastement et me serra dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Tu es… si différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, en première année, j'ai pu te voir agir avec les autres et jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais être comme aujourd'hui.

Je pensais à cet instant que moi, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue en cours. Je le lui dis et elle répondit :

- C'est sûrement normal, tu en avais toujours après Harry. Et j'étais très seule.

- Est-ce que nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui, si tu étais restée à Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais est-ce si important ?

- Non, soufflai-je.

Nous discutâmes de nos enfances et elle me raconta un peu la vie moldue. Mais bien trop vite, elle s'endormit contre moi, alors que moi je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'eus alors une idée.

Je sortis du lit sans la réveiller et m'habillai sommairement. Une fois fait, je sortis de la chambre et parcourus les couloirs à la recherche de ce qu'il me fallait.

Je me trouvais d'ailleurs bien trop romantique à cet instant, à parcourir les couloirs pour _ça_, mais je m'en fichais car c'était pour elle. Si Blaise avait été là, près de moi, il m'aurait encouragé. Alors je ne devais pas le décevoir. Pas maintenant, pas là qu'il allait soit tuer, soit être tué. Et je priais Merlin qu'il enlève la vie… afin qu'il garde la sienne.

**POV Harry **_(Le mercredi 25 décembre 1996)_

Ce fut une main caressant mon ventre qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis, me souvenant de tout. Et à cet instant, j'eus envie de pleurer.

La veille, j'avais tant eu envie de lui dire la vérité, de me montrer. C'était une vraie douleur de rester à ses côtés, de lui faire l'amour en étant Alice.

- Bonjour…

Je revins à moi et souris, ne pouvant faire que ça. Je le vis me regarder, le visage presque illuminé de manière si surnaturelle. Il était un ange.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je tout en allant vers lui.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je profitai de ce moment pour respirer son odeur, sentir son grain de peau contre la mienne, me disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, je le perdrais. Une fois Alice donnant place à Harry. Car cela devait se passer, la seule question était « quand ? ».

- Joyeux Noël Alice.

Ce fut sa phrase murmurée au creux de mon oreille qui me fit me rendre compte de la date. Nous étions le 25 décembre.

Je me redressai et distinguai là, au milieu de la chambre, un sapin dénué de décorations. Mon visage dut parler pour moi car Draco expliqua en se levant :

- J'ai pensé que ce serait un moment magique si on le garnissait à deux. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je me levai à mon tour et me rendant compte que j'étais nu alors que lui était habillé, j'enfilai une chemise que je pris dans sa garde-robe. Une fois boutonnée, je me plaçai près de lui et remarquai son regard pétillant braqué sur le sapin.

- C'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il. Partageons-le ensemble.

Il me prit la main et nous restâmes comme ça, devant cet arbre, quelques minutes, dans un silence reposant. Je pus remarquer une caisse remplie de décorations et me demandai soudain où il les avait eues.

- Cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai parcouru quelques couloirs et ai volé certaines choses…

J'eus la sensation qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées mais répondis :

- Tu as bien fait, soufflai-je tout en me blottissant contre lui.

- Es-tu prête pour le décorer ?

- Oui…

Nous nous mîmes à la tâche et ce fut un des premiers Noëls où je voulais vraiment être là. Il me serrait contre lui à la moindre occasion et moi, je profitais de tout ce qu'il m'offrait. A un moment, je me mis à chipoter la bague, voulant tout à coup l'enlever et vivre ça en étant vraiment moi, mais un baiser plus langoureux que les autres me fit oublier cette envie et bientôt, une autre arriva. L'envie de l'entendre soupirer sous ma bouche, mes mains.

Je nous dirigeai vers le lit et le dévêtis avec facilité, Draco étant très coopératif. Je souris, tout en embrassant son ventre, descendant vers son érection que je pouvais déjà un peu percevoir. Le voir se tortiller dans le plaisir était un spectacle magnifique et douloureux. Pourquoi je m'infligeais autant de douleurs à l'aimer ?

Je me posais encore cette question tout en le recevant en moi, ondulant tantôt vite, tantôt lentement, et bientôt son cri d'extase raisonna dans la pièce et j'en fis de même.

Étais-je en train de vivre un cauchemar sous les airs d'un rêve ?

Devrais-je tout arrêter, tant que je pourrais encore vivre le cœur brisé ?

Me sentant perdu, je le serrai contre moi, afin qu'il ne voit pas mes larmes. Parce que je pleurais silencieusement.

Mais bien trop vite, le temps reprit ses droits et nous nous souvînmes que le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle allait commencer et étant le jour de Noël, nos absences seraient visibles. Je sortis donc à contrecœur du lit ainsi que de sa chambre, ayant précédemment enfilé mes habits de la veille.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je pris quelques minutes afin de pleurer comme je le voulais.

Je l'aimais comme un fou, tout en le détestant. Parce que l'homme que j'aimais en aimait une autre. Tout simplement.

Mais je dus me ressaisir et me préparer pour descendre à la Grande Salle. Le chemin fut rapide, prenant un ou deux raccourcis. Une fois arrivé devant les doubles portes, j'eus envie de rebrousser chemin mais une main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

- Joyeux Noël Harry.

C'était Dumbledore. Je me retournai et lui souhaitai également. Il me sourit et je tentai de faire pareil, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Nous rentrâmes ensemble et je pus voir Draco assis. Je pris la décision de me placer devant lui et le regard qu'il me jeta me glaça. Mais je ne me laissai pas atteindre par cette haine dans ses yeux et dis :

- Joyeux Noël Draco.

Sa tête ahurie me fit sourire un peu et sans attendre, je me servis un peu de chocolat chaud. La table était d'ailleurs bien garnie par les elfes pour ce jour spécial. Tout en mangeant, je le regardais et me rendis compte qu'il était si différent du garçon présent dans sa chambre.

Étais-je aveuglé par mon amour pour lui ?

Avait-il vraiment failli aller chez les jaunes ?

Mais je ne pus penser plus à tout ça que le courrier arriva. Je reconnus les hiboux de mes amis et ouvris leurs cadeaux sans attendre. Hermione m'avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch et plus précisément les joueurs qui avaient marqué cette discipline, Ron m'avait quand à lui offert des friandises accompagnées par le fameux pull de Madame Weasley. Il y avait aussi un mot d'excuse signé de mon ami pour m'avoir laissé seul pour cette période. Cela me toucha énormément. Ginny m'avait offert une paire de gants marron avec des fils couleur or et les jumeaux quelques farces et attrapes.

En entendant la porte claquer, je relevai la tête et me rendis compte que c'était Draco qui était parti. Je pus voir que Snape et Dumbledore étaient aussi surpris que moi. J'eus envie de le rejoindre, voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais je devais me forcer à rester ici, je le sentais au fond de moi. Si jamais je quittais la pièce trop rapidement, je risquais d'avoir sur le dos Dumbledore et au vu de mes sorties nocturnes et mes journées dans une certaine chambre, je me devais de faire profil bas.

- Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël mes enfants. J'espère que vous trouverez une occupation plaisante dans le château pour ce jour de fête.

Je hochai la tête aux paroles du directeur et pus voir la mimique de Snape avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. J'attendis, tout en mangeant un peu, de peur de sortir sans éveiller les soupçons sur moi. Une fois deux élèves ayant quitté la Grande Salle, j'en fis de même et pris le chemin des cachots avant de me souvenir que je devais repasser par la tour. Je me hâtais, en courant sur les derniers étages. Une fois dans le dortoir, je pris la carte ainsi que la cape que je laissais le plus souvent dans la salle qui me servait pour me changer. Mais je fus déçu car Draco n'était pas seul, il y avait Snape avec lui.

Je m'assis et attendis, tout en pensant à ces vacances si improbables quelques semaines plutôt.

Étais-je devenu fou ? Sirius m'en voulait-il de là où il était ?

Je m'allongeai et soupirai.

Mais bien trop vite, Draco prit une place dans mes pensées et je commençai à me toucher, moi et pas Alice. Ma main s'aventura rapidement dans mon pantalon et je gémis de bonheur. Mon sexe m'avait tant manqué, cette partie de moi qui rêvait d'être touchée par l'homme que j'aimais comme je n'aurais jamais dû.

Ne tenant plus et le voulant inconsciemment, je défis mes habits et me retrouvai nu sur mes draps. Je commençai à l'imaginer me caresser, me masturber et même me préparer. J'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était ses doigts et pas les miens qui me créaient ce genre de sensations. Ma peau se couvrait de chair de poule et mon pouls était rapide.

Ses lèvres parcouraient ma peau, ses cheveux chatouillaient mon cou, son sexe était en moi, bougeant en rythme avec mes hanches.

- Draco, murmurai-je.

J'éjaculai et fermai les yeux, hésitant entre honte et bonheur. Je venais de me toucher comme jamais encore, avec tant d'abandon, que s'en était perturbant.

Après quelques minutes où j'étais resté immobile sur le lit, je me décidai à me lever et filai sous la douche. Elle fut rapide, ne désirant pas perdre trop de temps, ayant vu que Snape avait quitté la chambre de Draco.

Une fois prêt, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la carte, m'assurant que je ne croiserais personne et remarquai que Snape était désormais dans le bureau du directeur et qu'au vu de ses pas, il devait être assez remonté. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond.

Les autres élèves étant dans leur salle commune, je pris le chemin de la salle de cours où je devenais Alice.

Enfiler ces habits de filles me fit verser des larmes, sachant que seulement grâce à ça, mais aussi à la bague, je pouvais aimer et être aimé. Je me rendis compte, en mettant mes chaussures, que je me détruisais à petit feu et que je devrais peut-être penser à en finir avec tout ça. Détruire la bague, dire la vérité à Draco, ou peut-être pas. Ne garder que les bons moments et reprendre ma vie d'avant… enfin, avec le cœur brisé mais cela n'était pas très important au vu de la guerre qui se profilait.

Je soupirai, me promettant de profiter encore un peu de lui et de rompre à la fin des vacances.

Triste, mais résolu, je pris enfin le chemin de sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, heureux tout de même de n'avoir croisé personne, je frappai trois petits coups.

- Je ne veux voir personne !

Devais-je réellement partir ? Qu'avait-il ?

L'inquiétude prenant part de moi, je poussai la porte et une fois dans la chambre, la refermai. Et je le vis là, devant la cheminée, un parchemin chiffonné dans la main.

- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Je ne veux voir personne ! PERSONNE !

Sa colère me frappa de plein fouet, mais aussi sa tristesse. Je ne l'écoutai donc pas et m'assis contre le mur, en serrant mes jambes contre mon torse. Le sol était froid et dur, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Draco allait mal et je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, même s'il me rejetait.

Je l'observais, là, devant les flammes, les mains appuyées sur la cheminée, la tête baissée, et toujours ce parchemin chiffonné. Qu'avait-il d'écrit dessus ?

La panique monta en moi, imaginant le pire… pour lui, ou pour moi, mes amis, les sorciers.

Une mauvaise nouvelle sans doute… et ne pas savoir me rendit vide.

J'aurais aimé qu'à cet instant Draco s'occupe de moi, me montre ses sentiments, que je comptais pour lui, mais il me rejetait, m'ignorait même. Ne savait-il pas que j'étais là, à quelques mètres de lui, de plus en plus froid à cause du sol glacial et dur. Ne voyait-il pas comment je l'aimais, étant resté ?

Était-il aveugle ?

M'aimait-il vraiment ?

Restait-il avec moi juste pour le sexe, comme une petite voix aimait me le dire quelquefois ?

J'étais perdu et ce fut une main chaude sur mon bras qui me ramena à la réalité. C'était lui, le visage défait, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et frotta son visage avant de se relever, s'étant accroupi devant moi. Il alla vers la cheminée et jeta le parchemin dans les flammes puis alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il braqua son regard sur moi, mais j'avais comme la sensation qu'il ne me voyait pas vraiment.

- Tu devrais t'en aller…

- Je ne le désire pas, murmurai-je.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me levai et fis quelques pas dans sa direction, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu un courrier de mes… parents.

Je me sentis tomber sans toutefois le faire réellement.

- Je suis mort Alice… ou plutôt bientôt. Ma tête est mise à prix par mon propre père et il jure devant tout ce qu'il a de plus cher… et je n'en fais plus partie, qu'il me lancera l'impardonnable ou crachera sur mon cadavre. Je suis renié… je ne suis plus un Malfoy, plus un fils. Je suis un déchet à éliminer, la honte de mon sang.

Je pouvais voir des larmes couler sur ses joues… Mais je n'y croyais pas. Comment un père pouvait faire ça…

Mais je me souvins que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme bon, qu'il était un Mangemort et pire encore, le bras droit de Voldemort.

- Rester au château m'a condamné Alice, et je ne veux pas…

Je courus et l'embrassai, lui coupant la parole. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, je ne me sentirais pas la force de continuer et me battre s'il venait à mourir.

Le baiser était intense… mais si chaste. Seules nos lèvres se touchaient.

Une fois ces dernières séparées, j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et j'y vis un sentiment que je ne pus identifier. Que ressentait-il ? Que pouvais-je faire pour lui ?

Devais-je me donner comme but de tuer ses parents ? J'avais déjà un peu de mal à savoir que je devrais un jour ou l'autre tuer Tom Jedusor…

- Je regrette tant Alice… d'être moi.

- Chut, murmurai-je en embrassant son cou. Je…

Je quoi ? Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Tout à coup, je sentis que c'était le moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment pourrait le soulager, l'aider. Je m'écartai de lui et portai la main à la bague, en vue de la retirer.

Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et mon ventre se noua.

- Draco… je…

La bague glissa de quelques millimètres. J'allais enfin lui dévoiler mon secret.

- Alice, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Il se leva et la bague resta à mon doigt. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et il nous emmena sur le lit, où ne fîmes que nous embrasser sans ôter nos habits. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas de sexe, mais juste moi… enfin, Alice.

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et ses lèvres les volèrent, une à une, alors que j'entendais des mots doux être répétés. Des mots qui me broyèrent le cœur tout en me rendant heureux.

**POV Draco**

Une fois Alice endormie, j'avais tenté de dormir, mais sans succès, j'étais donc là, assis sur le canapé, les pensées en ébullition.

J'étais chamboulé et attristé. Certes j'avais pensé à mes parents me reniant, voulant même ma mort sans vraiment le souhaiter, mais les mots de mon père dans la lettre avaient été bien trop douloureux.

Je pouvais me souvenir de ses phrases comme si j'avais lu le parchemin des années. Et Severus qui était venu voir ce qui n'allait pas, ce Mangemort qui devait en définitive être d'accord avec mon père. J'avais vite eu fait de le mettre à la porte, malgré le pincement au cœur pour cet homme que j'avais estimé. Mais il était comme mon père… comme chacun des Mangemorts.

Prêt à tuer son fils pour un homme… un monstre même.

Comment allait Blaise ? Avait-il subi des tortures ? Mon père l'avait-il tué ?

J'espérais que non, ne connaissant pas mon affection pour mon frère. J'avais envie de lui écrire, mais si tout se passait bien pour lui, aussi bien que de recevoir la marque alors qu'on ne la souhaitait pas et devant tuer un être humain, je ne désirais pas lui créer des ennuis. Je devais attendre de ses nouvelles dans quelques jours ou son retour de vacances, bien que j'espérais secrètement recevoir un hibou de sa part, histoire de me rassurer.

Je devais aussi penser à mon avenir, ou plutôt me donner toutes les chances d'en vivre un.

Mon regard se posa sur Alice, que je désirais près de moi. Mais le voulait-elle ?

Sûrement, au vu de sa déclaration plus tôt.

La voir se lever et être aussi ouverte au niveau des émotions, voir sa peur de m'avouer son amour, m'avait ému au plus haut point. Je l'avais traitée comme une chose et j'avais indubitablement meurtri son cœur comme je l'avais fait avec le mien.

Mais je devais assurer notre sécurité, si tant est qu'elle me suive.

La côté moldu pourrait nous assurer une sécurité, et elle connaissait la France, pour y avoir vécu. Je ne pensais pas que mon père irait chercher là-bas pour me tuer. Il allait sûrement fouiller chaque recoin de l'Angleterre ou tenter de visiter notre famille en Russie, pensant que je m'y suis caché, ce que j'aurais fait quelques années plus tôt… mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant que je savais que mon père ne plaisantait pas, qu'il me tuerait, sans un remords.

Le souci était que je ne connaissais rien du monde moldu et pour être franc, cela me faisait peur. Mais avec Alice près de moi, je pourrais tout surmonter.

Je me mis à réfléchir sur les questions d'argent et de lieux, du moment opportun pour fuir. Les vacances de printemps seraient idéales. La moitié de la nuit passa ainsi, me rendant presque fou à tenter de planifier chaque détail dans ma tête, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de laisser une trace de mon plan.

La fatigue prenant vraiment part de moi, n'arrivant plus tant que ça à garder mes yeux ouverts, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le lit. Une fois installé, je pris la décision de réveiller Alice pour connaître sa réponse, je devais la connaître afin de pouvoir dormir… le cœur apaisé.

- Alice… Alice… réveille-toi.

Elle marmonna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux mais toujours aucun signe de réveil, je rendis donc les armes et me convainquis qu'elle dirait oui, au petit matin. Je me couchai avec elle sous les couvertures, la serrant contre moi, puis fermai les yeux.

Je ne pus empêcher la vision de mon père en colère me lancer un Avada, mais malgré tout, le sommeil ne fut pas long et je m'endormis, exténué, me disant que je ne n'avais même pas profité du jour de Noël.

Quand je me réveillai, la tête complètement douloureuse, je sentis une main caresser mon torse par-dessus la chemise que je portais encore. Je souris brièvement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je la vis, timide mais souriante, blottie contre moi.

- Bonjour… Bien dormi ? Demandai-je en embrassant son cou.

- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question, mais oui, j'ai bien dormi vu que tu étais près de moi, avoua-t-elle.

Je la serrai plus fortement et nous plaçai ensuite de sorte à nous faire face sur le lit. Je replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux et me perdis ensuite dans ses yeux verts si sublimes. Le silence s'installa… mais c'était un beau moment, juste nous et notre amour.

- Draco, hier… je dois t'avouer…

- Chut, murmurai-je en plaçant mon doigt devant ses lèvres. Laisse-moi d'abord te demander quelque chose de très important. J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Elle hocha la tête et je me lançai, je voulais savoir. Si elle me disait non, j'allais la perdre, mais je devrais aussi cesser tout contact avec elle. Pour mon bien… mon âme.

- Comme je te l'ai appris hier, mon père veut ma mort et il ne changera pas d'avis, je le connais assez bien pour ça. Et je vais devoir fuir pour ma sécurité. Cette nuit j'ai…

Je fermai un instant les yeux, afin de puiser tout mon courage pour aller au bout.

- Cette nuit j'ai décidé que le meilleur moyen était que je quitte l'Angleterre pour aller me cacher en France, côté moldu. Et j'aimerais que tu quittes tout ici pour venir avec moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis recula de quelques centimètres. Je pus voir qu'elle réfléchissait, je pouvais imaginer son cerveau prendre conscience de mes mots et de ma demande. Ce n'était pas rien de fuir avec moi, c'était une déclaration d'amour comme je ne lui en avais pas encore faite.

- Tu… Tu veux que je… que je quitte ma vie ici pour te suivre ? Tu me veux près de toi, vraiment ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal. Je hochai la tête, comprenant que la décision n'était pas facile.

- Certes, tu devrais m'apprendre le maximum sur ce monde là, mais… je… sans toi, ce sera dur, avouai-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'eus la sensation qu'elle me disait adieu, mais elle m'embrassa ensuite tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

- Oui Draco, je quitterai tout pour te suivre, où que tu ailles. Parce que je…

Elle se tut et nos corps se mirent à parler… et parler encore, heureux que j'étais qu'elle m'aime aussi fortement. Ses larmes entre ses gémissements de plaisirs étaient comme des poignards à mon bonheur, mais son sourire et ses « je t'aime » soufflés au creux de mon oreille me firent jouir dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 10 publié.**_Il fait 21 pages et 6.628 mots._

_Avant tout, au cas où vous l'auriez remarqué, je n'ai pas détaillé les lemons tout simplement parce que le rated est M et pas MA. Depuis la vague de censure du site, je tente d'écrire un __peu __moins détaillés pour les scènes de sexe, même si je ne vais pas republier toutes mes histoires sans les détails citronné__s__. Bref, ne vous attendez plus à en lire ou alors, ce sera pour des moments spéciaux. Ce qui sera le cas dans cette histoire._

**Ensuite, pour en venir à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à un autre chapitre avant mars/avril, devant aussi publier d'autre****s**** histoire****s****.**

**J'espère aussi que mon message du dessus ne fera pas fuir certaines lectrices en manque de lemon détaillé (a)**

_~ BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE ~_

_~ A TOUTES ET TOUS ! ~_

_~ GROS BISOUS ~_

**Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 publié le 28 décembre 2012_


	14. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** La bague de l'amour

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated : **M, Mpreg de prévue (_Grossesse masculine)_

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash même si au début, voire même en grande partie, cela n'y ressemble pas, alors si ce type d'histoire ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au sixième tome, c'est-à-dire en 1996 à la rentrée de sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1

**Petit rappel : **Voir chapitre 1

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Bonzour *-* Ne me tuez pas, même si ça fait longtemps. Mais sachez que si vous le faites, vous n'aurez jamais la suite *héhé*. J'arrive enfin avec le moment que certaines attendent depuis un moment, le vrai « couple » de cette fiction… Severus/Dobby xDD Mais nan, je déconne, avec Draco et Harry bien entendu. Enfin, pas totalement, mais c'est déjà un début ^^ Sinon, sachez que ce chapitre est bien citronné donc, pensez à prendre un bavoir (^-^) Je vous souhaite bonne lecture en tous cas et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. **Koala**, je suis triste que le chapitre précédent t'ait déçu mais sache que les choses garderont ce rythme, pour le bien de la mise en place psychologique avant tout. Merci pour ta review « anonyme » ainsi qu'à Sandrine et flore.

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour. Prenez même un bavoir de rechange, au cas où ^^ Avant de râler après l'auteur, sachez que la responsable du retard, c'est la bêta-correctrice ^^' Mais pas taper, parce qu'autrement, plus de textes corrigés *niark niark niark* Comment ça je peux être remplacée ? Oo Mais-euh c'est pô juste T…T

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Pov Harry **_(Deux jours plus tard - vendredi 27 décembre 1996)_

J'étais sur un nuage… depuis sa demande.

Je flottais dans un monde surnaturel où il m'aimait vraiment, où je n'avais plus aucun doute.

J'étais heureux, vraiment, même si une partie de moi était triste qu'il soit amoureux d'elle et pas de moi.

Revenant au présent, je coupai ma viande et mangeai, tout en tentant de regarder Draco discrètement. Il était à trois places de moi, le regard plongé sur son assiette.

Pensait-il à moi ?

Je l'espérais, pensant toujours à lui.

Mais je devais revenir sur terre… continuer de voir la réalité en face.

Je commençais à perdre la raison. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour lui, juste pour lui. Mes amis, la guerre, le monde sorcier.

La veille, je l'avais passée à ma tour, tournant en rond. Et après une quasi nuit blanche, après m'avoir donné du plaisir en étant moi, j'avais eu cette idée.

Je voulais le sentir comme s'il me faisait l'amour à moi et non à Alice, et ce soir j'allais tenter. Je voulais qu'il effleure cette chose en moi qui me faisait voir des étoiles avec juste mes doigts. Qu'allait-il en être avec son membre, allant et venant ?

Me sentant réagir là où je n'aurais pas dû en plein repas, à moins que Draco soit couvert de chocolat et que ma langue parcourt son corps…

Je cessai tout mouvement et repris ma respiration, essayant de calmer mon état.

Snape me regarda bizarrement, mais il continua sa discussion avec le directeur. Je soufflai de soulagement et jetai un petit regard à Draco mais me rendis compte qu'avec tout ça, il avait quitté la Grande Salle, comme deux autres élèves.

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre et terminai de manger, mon état s'étant un peu calmé. J'avais juste hâte de le vivre réellement, et pas qu'en l'imaginant.

Comme si je savais que je pourrais ouvrir un cadeau ce soir mais que je devais attendre.

Une fois terminé, je me levai, plaçant ma robe de sorcier afin de cacher le reste de mon désir et filai vers ma tour, histoire de prendre une bonne douche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais nu, assis sur mon lit, regardant le vide.

J'étais fébrile… et anxieux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Et je devais avouer que j'avais envie d'être en lui. Je voulais l'entendre gémir comme il l'aurait pu si je n'avais jamais eu cette bague et qu'il m'aurait quand même pris contre ce mur dans un couloir désert.

Secouant la tête, je me relevai, enfilant un pantalon, oubliant mon boxer. A quoi cela servait, sachant que dans quelques minutes j'allais mettre ces trucs de fille non confortables.

Je passai ensuite une chemise et ma robe de sorcier. Je n'oubliai pas la carte ainsi que la cape pour passer inaperçu. Je sortis du dortoir désert et sans attendre, passai le tableau après avoir limite dégringolé les escaliers d'impatience. Je me sentais si bien quand je savais que j'allais le voir.

Ses cheveux, sa peau, son sourire, son odeur… ses baisers, ses mains, sa bouche…

Je pressai le pas et une fois dans la pièce habituelle, n'attendis pas pour me déshabiller et enfiler ensuite cette bague. Je me retrouvai nu, dans ce corps que je détestais si fortement. Mes mains se posèrent sur mon torse et je ne compris toujours pas ce que Draco lui trouvait.

Revenant au présent, j'enfilai les habits mis de côté et regardai la carte avec attention, vérifiant que le trajet était libre. Quand je jugeai le temps assez bien, je pliai la carte et la cachai dans le coin, sous la cape.

Je sortis ensuite et courus jusqu'aux escaliers. Le trajet fut libre et je pénétrai dans sa chambre avec bonheur. Je ne le vis pas et me fustigeai de ne pas avoir jeté de coup d'œil. J'allais me poser sur le lit quand j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Je souris soudain et me mis nu avant de le rejoindre.

Je me faufilai derrière lui dans la douche et il se retourna, m'embrassant tout en me serrant contre lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de me soulever et de me pénétrer alors que moi, j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de lui.

Cette position me rappelait notre première fois et tout en gémissant mon plaisir, un goût amer emplit ma bouche.

Si seulement tout avait été différent… si seulement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, endroit qui nous avait accueillis après la douche.

Seulement, depuis, à part sa main qui caressait mon dos et la mienne qui en faisait de même sur son torse, rien n'avait eu lieu.

J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur aussi de ma demande. Peur…

Cette dernière me rongeait le ventre alors que j'avais tellement fait dans cette chambre. Des choses que je n'avais jamais imaginées… et encore moins avec lui.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'embrassai son bras, puis son torse, sortant ma langue pour tracer un chemin vers son bas-ventre. Il contracta son abdomen et soupira, tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux si longs.

- Oh oui Alice… prends-moi mon amour…

Je souris, heureux qu'il me désire, mais aussi pour le surnom qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Ma main se posa sur son sexe quasi au repos et mes caresses commencèrent, le faisant durcir de plus en plus. Ma bouche rejoignit ma main et ma langue ainsi que mes lèvres qui se firent joueuses, montant et descendant le long de sa hampe dressée pour moi.

Je me plaçai entre ses jambes, le forçant à les écarter un peu plus et ma main alla malaxer ses testicules, le faisant gémir et bouger légèrement des hanches. Je souris tout en le masturbant un peu, ne pouvant pas tout prendre en bouche. Et puis j'humidifiai mes doigts, ayant remarqué que c'était bien mieux.

Ensuite, je sautai le pas et ma main retourna sur ses testicules avant que, d'un mouvement rapide afin qu'il ne se recule pas, j'enfonçai un doigt en lui.

- Bordel arrête ça ! Cria-t-il en tentant de s'enfuir.

Ma bouche raffermit sa prise et mon doigt chercha cet endroit si particulier alors qu'il m'insultait presque, en colère que je lui fasse subir cette chose. Mais quand enfin mon doigt effleura cette chose, il se tut et ravala son énième demande. Il gémit et sans attendre, je le suçai comme jamais, tout en bougeant en lui.

Il ne fut que cris de plaisir. Son corps m'était carrément offert et je ne pouvais même pas en profiter pleinement. J'aspirai son sexe tout en faisant aller et venir mon doigt en lui, caressant cette source de cris. Il était tremblant, gémissant et affriolant ainsi, la sueur prenant part de son corps.

Quand il jouit dans ma bouche, j'avalai avec plaisir tout en continuant de toucher cette zone en lui. Il lâcha un râle de plaisir comme jamais encore, tout en montant des hanches. Je léchai son sexe qui venait de se libérer tout en sortant de lui. Je regardai ensuite cette zone si interdite à mon propre sexe et restai figé quelques secondes, m'imaginant la caresser comme un fou, la pénétrer comme un dément… un amant.

- Oh… y a pas d'mot… c'tait bon…

Je souris et embrassai son ventre avant d'arriver à sa bouche. Il resta alangui, répondant à peine à mes lèvres tellement le plaisir l'avait noyé. J'étais fier, vraiment. Ses yeux étaient fermés et j'avais hâte qu'il les ouvre, afin de voir ses yeux si brillants, si chers à mon cœur.

Il leva soudain son bras et m'attira à lui, nichant ma tête contre son cou, tout en collant nos corps l'un à l'autre. Je plaçai la main sur son cœur et remarquai qu'il battait très vite. Je fermai les yeux, quelques secondes, profitant de sa tendresse et du moment.

Je les rouvris en sentant une bouche parcourir mon corps. Il me fallut un petit moment pour enfin être lucide et me rendre compte que je m'étais assoupi. Je redressai la tête et croisai un regard amusé.

- Enfin réveillée mon amour… j'ai failli attendre.

Il me sourit et embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de passer sa langue sur mon sexe. Je gémis, me sentant déjà monter en température. Ses doigts se mêlèrent et bien vite, je remuai sur ses draps, écartant les jambes et murmurant son prénom comme un fou, en voulant plus, beaucoup plus.

Une de ses mains continua à caresser ma peau, et cela me rendit encore plus amoureux. Quand mon corps trembla et se contracta, que mon souffle se coupa, et que je décollai du lit, une seule chose était dans ma tête : son visage.

Je murmurai ensuite ce que je voulais de lui et il cessa tout mouvement, avant que sa tête n'apparaisse juste au-dessus de la mienne.

- Tu es sûre ?

Je hochai la tête, sachant qu'aucun son ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche face à son regard.

Était-il choqué ?

- Merlin Alice, sais-tu que… bordel, mon degré d'excitation vient de monter d'un cran là, souffla-t-il avant de venir me mordiller l'oreille.

Je sentis une pression s'en aller de mes épaules. Et doucement, tendrement, il fit ce que je souhaitais. Il caressa mon corps, me demanda même de me retourner et de me placer à quatre pattes. Je me sentis anxieux mais aussi avide de connaitre enfin la sensation que j'imaginais dans mon lit et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

- Tu es si belle… si envoûtante… si bandante…

Je sentis sa main flatter mes fesses et gémis, tout en allant vers lui. Il ne fut pas long à me préparer et rien que ses doigts étaient déjà plaisants. Quand il fut enfin en moi, tout en embrassant ma nuque et en touchant affectueusement et sensuellement mon torse, je gémis comme jamais, cambrant mon dos encore plus.

Il bougea de manière lente et pleine, avant de bouger de plus en plus vite, tout en soufflant son amour pour moi, que j'étais serré autour de lui. Seulement moi, plus le temps avançait, plus je restais sur ma faim.

Pas de sensation magique, rien qu'un simple plaisir. Je bougeais, tentant de trouver un autre angle. Mais rien…

J'eus envie de pleurer, là, me faisant prendre. J'avais attendu tant de ce moment que j'étais vide de tout espoir.

Il se vida en moi et ne désirant pas qu'il remarque quelque chose, je gémis et fut content quand il s'enleva. Il s'allongea ensuite près de moi et m'embrassa passionnément avant de me serrer contre lui.

Fatigué de tout, je fermai les yeux, essayant d'oublier le mensonge qui dirigeait ma vie et la perte de l'espoir. L'espoir d'être Harry et non Alice, juste une fois.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Quatre jours plus tard - mardi 31 décembre 1996)_

Je continuais de feuilleter ce livre, dans l'espoir de trouver une autre solution, dans l'espoir peut-être de revenir à la raison.

Depuis sa demande, j'étais obnubilé par cette idée, cette folie. Mais avec le fiasco de l'autre jour, je dormais encore moins, le regardant dormir ou me retournant entre mes draps dans la tour.

Je devais aussi faire attention à ma couverture et ne pouvais donc pas rester tout le temps avec lui. Il m'avait déjà demandé si le directeur savait que je voyais un élève de Poudlard.

Quoi répondre à cela ?

J'étais un mensonge, juste ça. A lui, à moi, au monde sorcier.

Comment ne pas être un mensonge alors que j'allais les abandonner, pour vivre un amour basé sur un mensonge.

Mensonge…

Ce mot revenait si souvent, si douloureusement depuis Noël.

Soupirant, je fermai le bouquin, sachant au fond de moi que je ne trouverais rien d'autre.

Je me laissai aller à rêver que tout était comme je le voulais, que j'avais une liaison avec Draco en tant qu'Harry, qu'il m'aimait moi, pour moi et non elle par moi.

Puis, me doutant de l'heure tardive, je fis doucement, même si personne n'était dans les parages.

Je rangeai le livre et sortis de la réserve en la refermant derrière moi, avant d'aller dans la pièce qui était le premier témoin de ma vie… mon mensonge.

Fermant les yeux, tout en enfilant la bague, ayant au préalable vérifié une fois de plus que la voie était libre sur la carte, j'enfilai mes vêtements.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'attendait pas, mais j'avais envie d'être près de lui cette nuit, envie qu'il me pardonne pour ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Qu'il me pardonne de lui mentir… alors qu'il était honnête avec moi.

Sentant mes mains trembler, je m'assis, avant de quitter la pièce. Je regardai la lune quasiment couverte par les nuages et réfléchis à ce qui m'arrivait et ce que j'avais décidé.

Que ce soit de suivre Draco, ou bien de me donner à lui complètement.

J'avais oublié l'idée de tout lui avouer… j'avais trop peur de perdre réellement son amour. Celui qu'il m'avait prouvé en me demandant de le suivre.

Je l'aimais follement.

Soupirant une fois de plus, je me levai et filai dans sa chambre. J'entrai sans même frapper, soufflant le mot de passe qu'il m'avait confié. Il était allongé, un livre ouvert posé sur ton torse.

Il dormait et avait sûrement essayé de m'attendre, au cas où je viendrais tout de même le rejoindre. Ce que je venais de faire.

Sans attendre, je me dévêtis, gardant mon sous-vêtement et le rejoignis. Il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, me laissant le voir à loisir.

J'eus envie de pleurer… tellement mon amour pour lui était fort. Tellement j'avais mal et en même temps, je me sentais si heureux.

Je me blottis contre lui et respirai son odeur. Je posai la main sur son torse et le caressai doucement, aimant sentir son battement de cœur ainsi que le grain de sa peau pâle.

- Je t'aime Draco… plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

**POV Draco** _(Deux jours plus tard - jeudi 02 janvier 1997)_

Je l'attendais, le repas du soir venant de finir. J'avais une surprise pour elle et, je devais l'avouer, pour moi. J'avais été à Pré-au-Lard pour l'acheter et un elfe s'était occupé de retoucher de ci de là à ma demande le tissu.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et mon cœur rata un battement face à sa beauté.

Que je pouvais l'aimer cette femme… cet être qui m'avait réveillé et fait vivre comme jamais.

Elle marcha vers moi et me sauta au cou, avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne qui lui répondit. Nos langues ne furent pas longues avant de se caresser. Je la serrai dans mes bras et bien vite, nous fûmes sur le lit, gémissant dans l'oreille l'un de l'autre notre plaisir.

Être en elle était comme une nouvelle vie, plus belle, plus vibrante, plus chaude. Être en elle était comme être complet.

Elle bougea soudain des hanches plus fortement et gémit mon prénom avec cette voix amoureuse qui me rendait fou. Je m'écartai, tout en restant en elle et regardai ses yeux tout en bougeant et caressant ses jambes.

- Tu es magnifique ainsi, soufflai-je en allant plus loin.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de les ouvrir et de les ancrer aux miens. Ils ne se quittèrent plus et je jouis en elle comme jamais, nos regard liés, sans rien dire, ou plutôt en disant tout, mais avec juste nos regards.

Comment avait-elle réussi à me prendre tout entier et me faire sien, faire de moi son esclave sans qu'elle ne le sache véritablement ?

J'attendis qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle quitte le lit pour le ciel, pour le plaisir. Je bougeais d'avant en arrière, sentant mon corps trembler comme un fou.

Je sentis soudain ses cuisses se resserrer et sans hésiter, bougeai plus vite, tout en allant cajoler son sexe avec mes doigts. Elle murmura mon prénom avant de gémir en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

La sueur couvrant son corps la rendait si belle à la faible lumière, comme une déesse offerte à mon âme. Comme un bijou rare et fragile.

Je sortis d'elle, et embrassai son bas-ventre avant de remonter, passant par sa poitrine, avant d'enfin atterrir sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sa langue en sortit et pénétra ma bouche avec langueur et ces moments étaient aussi magiques que l'acte en lui-même.

Nous nous câlinâmes un long moment avant que je ne m'écarte d'elle, de sa bouche, sa peau, son cou.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ferme les yeux.

Quand elle le fit, je me levai et allai jusqu'à la commode. J'en sortis le tissu et dis :

- Ouvre les yeux mon amour.

Quand son regard se posa sur la robe en satin noir, je pus voir ses yeux s'écarquiller avant qu'elle ne se lève et vienne à moi.

- Elle est… hum… magnifique. Merci.

- Mets-la pour moi…

Elle la prit et effleura le tissu. Elle fila ensuite à la salle de bains et je m'assis sur le fauteuil, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle se montrerait à moi dans cette robe.

Mon sexe réagissait déjà et je m'imaginais la prendre dans cette tenue. Sentir le satin caresser ma peau tout en caressant la sienne.

Elle fut longue et tout à coup, je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait d'erreur dans les mensurations. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et malgré tout, la première chose que je vis fut ses yeux rougis.

Mon cadeau lui avait-il fait autant plaisir qu'elle en pleure ?

- Tu es magnifique, soufflai-je. Tourne-toi pour moi.

Elle le fit et la vue de son corps couvert de cette robe était un plaisir visuel. Elle était la beauté incarnée. Sa poitrine mise en valeur, ses cheveux tombant comme il fallait.

Je me levai et sans attendre, allai embrasser son épaule. Je fis glisser la bretelle et ce geste si sensuel ainsi que son gémissement me firent bander encore plus.

- Je t'aime tant ma chérie. Tu es si belle… si parfaite.

Je remarquai une larme couler le long de sa joue et la séchai avec mes lèvres, avant de ravir sa bouche. Elle était si émotive que c'en était encore plus charmant.

Je n'attendis ensuite pas pour lui faire l'amour comme un fou, la faisant gémir mon prénom encore et encore. Et je ne résistai pas à m'aventurer dans cet endroit qu'elle m'avait offert. Elle ne refusa pas et sentir cette pression me fit jouir en sentant mon corps s'élever dans un autre monde rempli de sensations.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais là et pourtant, j'aurais aimé être encore dans mon lit, sentant sa bouche ainsi que ce doigt magique bougeant en moi.

Mais le matin s'était levé et j'avais été obligé de la quitter pour venir dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle-même retournait dans ses appartements.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre comment elle avait pu avoir cette idée de me caresser de cette manière et bien que j'avais failli la frapper pour qu'elle arrête la première fois, je devais avouer que les sensations étaient exquises.

Une chose en moi vibrait et emplissait mon corps de plaisir pur, me faisant me crisper jusqu'à mes orteils.

Je revins à moi en entendant un bruit de casse. C'était le quatrième année qui était resté au château et qui avait fait tomber certainement son verre. Il rougit, en bon Poufsouffle et s'excusa. Un elfe apparut afin de nettoyer et mon regard se braqua sur l'animal. Je le reconnus comme étant un ancien elfe du manoir, et plus encore un de ceux qui m'avaient surveillé étant petit.

Je serrai les mâchoires et n'ayant plus faim, me levai. Je remarquai que Potter en avait fait de même et sans un regard de plus pour lui, je quittai la Grande Salle. J'entendis ses pas derrière moi et une fois les doubles portes fermées, je me retournai et le toisai.

Il me rendit mon regard mais ne voulant pas me salir les mains ni me fatiguer en insultes, je claquai la langue avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. Une fois sur place, je m'installai au bureau et continuai la dissertation pour le cours d'Etude des Runes.

J'eus besoin très peu de temps après d'une information que je n'avais pas et sans perdre de temps, désirant boucler ce devoir avant qu'Alice ne vienne, si elle venait, je pris la direction de la bibliothèque.

Je remarquai que Madame Pince n'était pas présente et me dit qu'elle avait dû aller jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer les notes de rappel pour les retardataires. J'en profitai et allai dans le rayon où je devrais trouver ce satané livre sur les Runes Anciennes. Je mis un moment avant de le trouver et entendis du bruit. Je me retournai mais ne vis rien, mais remarquai que la grille séparant la réserve de la zone ouverte était mal fermée. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et allai jeter un œil.

Je déambulai dans quelques rayons, sans voir personne. Puis j'entendis un autre bruit et courus dans la direction avant de me figer devant le vide.

J'étais sûr que le bruit venait d'ici pourtant. Je regardai attentivement et vis un livre dépasser légèrement. Curieux, je le fis glisser et pus lire « _Abernatus Irvide et ses sortilèges oubliés_ ». J'allais feuilleter pour en savoir plus, mais le bruit de la porte de la bibliothèque claqua et ayant peur de tomber sur la surveillante, je rangeai le livre et me précipitai en dehors de la réserve.

Je fus heureux quand je vis effectivement cette vieille s'asseoir sur sa chaise et sans attendre je pris le livre qu'il me fallait, avant d'aller vers elle.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Ce livre doit être retourné dans les sept jours.

- Bien entendu Madame, fis-je avec un sourire de politesse.

Une fois le livre en main, je retournai à ma chambre et terminai mon devoir qui me prit encore une heure de mon temps. J'entamai ensuite le devoir pour le cours de Sortilège.

Il était bientôt l'heure du diner et j'avais faim, ayant écourté mon petit-déjeuner. Je devais aussi avouer que malgré cette menace de mort au-dessus de ma tête et la dernière lettre reçue de ceux qui se disaient encore peu de temps avant mes parents, mon appétit était encore présent, vu les nuits que je passais à me dépenser.

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai Alice devant moi, dos offert. Je devenais accro à cette position et j'avais hâte d'être en elle, de sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de moi.

Je me laissai aller en arrière, appuyant mon dos complètement sur la chaise. J'avais mal à ce dernier à force d'être resté penché sur mon devoir. Je me levai et détendis les muscles quelques secondes avant d'aller aux toilettes me soulager.

Une fois fait, je me dis que le repas devrait être bientôt servi. Je me rendis donc dans la Grande Salle et m'assis près de Severus.

- Tout va bien Draco ? Demanda-t-il, vu que nous étions les seuls présents.

- Oui… ça va, soufflai-je en prenant le plat de légumes.

Je m'en servis et lui en proposai. Il accepta et prit le plat avec un remerciement. Mais bien vite, trop à mon goût, les autres arrivèrent. Le directeur fut absent et Potter se plaça devant moi.

Je roulai des yeux face à ses cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés et me dis que je devrais juste l'oublier. Ce que je fis en l'ignorant. J'avais faim et aucune envie de perdre mon temps à me disputer, voire le frapper.

Je me resservis une deuxième fois, la viande étant succulente. Elle fondait une fois en bouche et la sauce légèrement sucrée rendait le tout délicieux.

Une fois le plat fini, je succombai pour une part de tarte aux fruits de saison et n'en laissai pas une miette. Mon ventre était un peu arrondi devant toute cette nourriture ingurgitée et j'en fus même gêné, mais me dis qu'avec Alice, je perdrai rapidement mes kilos en trop.

Je vidai un verre d'eau, afin d'aider à la digestion et ensuite, tout en saluant Severus de la tête, quittai la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, je n'attendis pas et me dévêtis, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains.

Je fis couler l'eau tout en sortant mon nécessaire de bain. J'avais envie de me détendre. Je me sentais si bien, malgré la mort planant au-dessus de ma tête et mon ventre alourdi avec tout ce que je venais de manger.

Quand l'eau fut au trois quarts, je versai l'huile d'agrume que j'avais reçu en cadeau l'année précédente.

Cela me fit repenser à mère ainsi qu'à père et je pris place sur le rebord de la baignoire, en proie à des regrets. Mais la vision d'Alice, son sourire, me dirent que je n'avais rien à regretter.

Si je n'avais rien rejeté, j'aurais dû tuer un homme et amener la mort sur le château et les élèves. Et puis, en fuyant aux prochaines vacances du côté moldu, je m'assurais qu'on ne me retrouve jamais.

Je pourrais très bien vivre là-bas avec Alice. Je nous imaginais vivre dans un petit logement modeste, n'ayant quasiment rien de côté. Elle me guiderait sur le fonctionnement moldu et moi, je l'aimerais tout simplement.

J'eus la vision d'elle tenant une petite fille, souriant. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore imaginé le futur de la sorte. Je tentais d'imaginer une union entre nous et des enfants.

Puis, trouvant cela idiot, alors que je ne savais même pas si nous allions pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins ni si j'allais survivre, je secouai la tête et m'installai dans la baignoire.

Je me détendis en fermant les yeux, tentant de penser à Blaise, à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. J'étais inquiet et je savais pertinemment qu'à cet instant, il avait ôté la vie d'une personne.

Je me souvins de son baiser puis de sa fuite.

Je serrai les mâchoires et de nouveau en colère contre son geste, mais aussi ressentant une vague de chaleur face à sa preuve d'amitié et bien plus, je soupirai et commençai à me savonner.

Un long moment plus tard, j'entendis du bruit dans ma chambre. Je sus que c'était elle et sortis de l'eau. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et la rejoignis dans la chambre. Elle sourit en me voyant.

- Tu pouvais rester dans ton bain tu sais, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- Je devais en sortir de toute manière, dis-je tout en me frottant le corps afin de me sécher.

Je ne ratai pas son regard gourmand sur mon corps et en jouai, me sachant désirable. Elle prit place sur le lit, tout en écartant les jambes de manière indécente. Je souris et commençai à me caresser le torse, tout en feignant de le faire dans le but de m'essuyer. Mais elle ne fut pas dupe quand elle commença à se déshabiller.

Je gémis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher et pris place sur le fauteuil, écartant moi aussi les jambes.

- Tu es si beau, dit-elle ne quittant pas mon corps des yeux.

- J'aime ton regard sur moi, je t'aime tout court, avouai-je.

- Moi aussi…

Je souris, ma main allant se poser sur mon sexe, encore au repos. Je le caressai, mordant ma lèvre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle était nue, entre mes jambes, en train de me sucer comme jamais. Soudain, elle leva la tête, retirant de ce fait mon membre de sa bouche si talentueuse.

- Ecarte plus tes jambes et viens plus vers moi.

Voyant clairement ce qu'elle voulait et ne désirant pas passer à côté de ce type de plaisir, je fis ce qu'elle me dit, plaçant mes jambes sur les accoudoirs et descendant un peu le bassin.

Elle reprit mon sexe et bien vite, son doigt toucha cette zone. Elle caressa, mais ne pénétra pas. Je devais avouer qu'avoir quelque chose à cet endroit ne me semblait plus si dégoûtant et j'avais hâte qu'elle vienne en moi, touchant cette chose si magique.

Ce qu'elle fit tout en léchant mon sexe. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et gémis ouvertement, des mots que moi-même je ne compris pas. Elle bougeait et frôlait cette partie si bienfaisante, tout en jouant avec moi à l'aide de sa bouche. Puis elle ajouta un deuxième doigt, et une infime douleur pointa le bout de son nez.

Je redressai la tête et tombai dans son regard si vert. Elle semblait attendre une réaction et soupirant alors que ses doigts commençaient à me refaire du bien, je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux, tout en plaçant de nouveau la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Je fus bien vite au bord du gouffre, grognant, bougeant, allant à la rencontre de ses doigts ainsi que sa bouche, devenant fou.

- Oh oui Draco, jouis pour moi, juste pour moi…

Cette voix si sensuelle me fit venir en plusieurs jets, mon corps s'arquant comme un fou.

**Pov Harry**

Le voyant ailleurs, je sus que c'était le moment. Je lâchai son sexe et retirai mes doigts avant d'aller vers le lit, où j'avais laissé mes affaires ainsi que ma baguette.

Je n'attendis pas et anxieux, conscient que je pouvais tout perdre à l'instant, je soufflai plus déterminé que jamais le sortilège que j'avais appris. Je vis la lueur argentée se diriger vers Draco et l'entourer.

Il eut un sursaut mais resta dans sa position. Je devais continuer, l'envie étant trop profonde, trop présente. Je le voulais tellement à cet instant.

Tremblant et ne le quittant pas des yeux, je retirai la bague.

- Draco ?

Je n'eus aucune réaction.

- Draco, ouvre les yeux et réponds-moi.

Je le vis faire ce que je venais de dire et il dit :

- Oui…

- Harry.

- Oui Harry.

- Fais comme si j'étais Alice.

Je dus attendre quelques secondes pour qu'il devienne plus… participatif. Le sortilège était une bénédiction, mais rendait vraiment les cibles dépendantes.

Il se leva et alors que j'avais juste rêvé de ce moment, il m'embrassa. Je fondis, mon cœur allant exploser.

J'étais conscient que dans sa tête, il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il devait même tenter de se débattre, mais cela était secondaire. Parce qu'un sort d'Oubliettes allait définitivement effacer ce qui allait se passer.

- Je t'aime Draco, comme un fou, murmurai-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Harry.

L'entendre me fit fermer les yeux encore plus et le serrer dans mes bras comme un fou. Je nous dirigeai vers le lit et me plaçai au-dessus de lui, tout en me déhanchant. La sensation de nos sexes se touchant était au-delà de tout. J'étais dur et excité et ayant l'intention de profiter de cette nuit comme jamais, j'accentuai la pression entre nos bassins. Que Merlin me pardonne, que Draco me pardonne.

- Fais-moi l'amour… aime-moi, soufflai-je en allant mordiller son cou.

Ses mains prenant mes fesses en coupe me rendirent fou et sans m'y attendre, je fus placé sur le dos, lui sur moi. Il commença à m'embrasser et je fus sur un petit nuage, avant qu'une de ses mains me caresse le sexe si dur. Je jouis, ne pouvant me retenir face à ce geste que j'avais tant désiré. Je me serrai contre lui et me dis que cela n'était qu'un début.

Je profitai de lui et l'embrassai, tout en le câlinant, attendant que mon corps revienne à la vie. Les remords étaient enfuis au loin et sa bouche si délicieuse embrassant et mordillant mon épaule, me fit oublier ce que je faisais. Sa main caressait le bas de mon dos, flattant mes fesses, et cela était un vrai bonheur.

Quand je fus de nouveau partant, je n'attendis pas et pris son membre en main tout en disant :

- Fais comme moi Draco…

Il calqua ses mouvements sur les miens et j'eus du mal à garder un rythme, alors que je bougeais des hanches pour avoir plus de contact. Puis, je pris son membre en bouche, et fus surpris de le sentir bouger. Je me demandai ce qu'il tentait de faire, ne lui ayant rien dit, quand sa bouche aspira l'extrémité de mon érection.

Je me souvins de l'ordre que je lui avais donné et me sentant mal de le laisser me faire ça, je ne le repoussai malgré tout pas et m'appliquai dans ma tâche alors que sa bouche faisait pareille que la mienne.

Je poussai des râles de plaisir tout en essayant de continuer ma fellation, bien que l'idée de juste ressentir fût très forte. Et après quelques secondes, je soufflai :

- Continue, juste continue Draco.

Je cessai de faire aller ma bouche autour de son sexe et me plaçai sur le dos. Il suivit le mouvement et reprit ensuite mon membre en bouche. Je fermai les yeux et penchai la tête en arrière.

C'était si bon… si bon de sentir cette chaleur autour de moi, cette humidité. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, jamais.

- Hum… Draco, prépare-moi… en… même temps.

J'espérais qu'il comprenne. Et je ne fus pas déçu. Son doigt commença à s'occuper de moi et je me laissais aller au plaisir comme j'en avais tant rêvé.

Je tentai de me retenir de ne pas jouir, voulant le faire quand il serait en moi, bougeant, m'aimant. Quand enfin, je me sentis suffisamment prêt, j'ordonnai :

- Vas-y, prends-moi, fais-moi l'amour Draco.

Sa bouche cessa ce qu'elle faisait et je le vis se placer entre mes jambes. Je remarquai son regard vide et m'en voulus, mais la vue de son sexe juste devant moi me fit une fois de plus mettre de côté la culpabilité.

Quand il appuya son extrémité à mon entrée, je fermai les yeux, sentant que j'allais souffrir un minimum, ce qui ne manqua pas. Je pris une bouffée d'air et agrippai les draps.

- Embrasse-moi…

Je sentis sa bouche contre la mienne, alors qu'il commençait à bouger en moi. Quand la douleur fut remplacée par cette chaleur montante, je bougeai aussi le bassin, en rythme, et cela arriva. Il frappa cette chose en moi qui me fit écarquiller les yeux et j'en pleurai de bonheur. Je lui demandai de le refaire et il le fit encore et encore et encore.

Je gémissais son prénom comme un fou, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, tout en bougeant, sans complexe. Il était enfin en moi, juste en moi.

- Masturbe… moi, quémandai-je difficilement.

Mes mains, elles, partirent dans ses cheveux et j'enfonçai ensuite ma langue dans sa bouche encore plus profondément alors que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je grognai, et mes yeux se révulsèrent face au plaisir.

- Plus vite… hum, plus vite Draco.

Il accéda bien entendu à ma demande et je ne fus plus qu'un corps en feu, bougeant, gémissant. Quand je me vidai entre nos corps, je continuai malgré tout de bouger, malgré cet état de bien-être.

- Viens en moi, lâche-toi… s'il te plait, murmurai-je.

Il plaça ses mains autour de mon visage et braqua ses yeux aux miens. Si seulement j'avais pu y voir ce que je voyais dans la peau d'Alice, mais rien, juste le vide. Mais ses coups de reins plus forts, plus profonds, me firent hurler comme jamais mon plaisir.

Et je le sentis enfin…

- Oh, je t'aime tant, soufflai-je en le gardant en moi.

Je le serrai et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

Je voulais tellement que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Je fermai les yeux un instant, me sentant soudain envahi d'une chaleur nouvelle. Puis la réalité me frappa et je me mis à sangloter dans ses bras. Il resta immobile, respirant juste.

- Serre-moi Draco, dis-moi que tu m'aimes… dis-moi que tu aimes Harry.

Il le fit et chaque phrase me perça le cœur tout en me faisant pleurer plus. J'étais conscient de me torturer là, dans ce lit, mais j'en avais tellement besoin.

Je le repoussai ensuite, et me blottis contre lui, lui demandant de me caresser le dos. Moi, j'embrassai son torse, et après plusieurs longues minutes, je me dis qu'il était temps. Je ne pouvais pas risquer plus, ne sachant pas déjà si j'arriverais à tout effacer sans altérer sa mémoire.

Pourtant, j'avais envie que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, jamais.

- Draco, viens avec moi.

Je nous menais à la salle de bains et nous nettoyais. Je le fis ensuite se remettre sur le fauteuil, dans la même position. J'allais lui lancer l'Oubliettes tout en remettant la bague, mais j'eus l'idée de vérifier le lit. J'effaçai les traces de notre plaisir et ensuite, tout en le regardant, là, je dis :

- Pardonne-moi mon amour…

- Je te pardonne Harry.

Je ris, et pleurai en même temps. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Je fermai ensuite les yeux, frottai mes traces de larmes. Puis la bague étant remise, je lançai le sort d'Oubliettes. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer maintenant que tout était comme avant. Je me replaçai entre ses jambes et murmurai le contre-sort qui lui rendit son libre arbitre, avant de glisser ma baguette sous le fauteuil.

- Hum… Alice ?

- Oui, soufflai-je en embrassant son ventre.

- C'était…

- Je sais, murmurai-je en allant frôler ses lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être assoupi tellement c'était délicieux.

Je souris, alors que j'avais envie de pleurer. Il se releva ensuite, se plaignant de la douleur dans ses muscles. Il m'avoua ensuite, une fois allongé sur le lit :

- J'ai un drôle de goût en bouche.

- Oh…

- Je le savais que j'avais trop mangé, soupira-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et me blottis contre lui.

- Laisse-moi un petit moment et je m'occupe de toi ma chérie.

- Prends ton temps, soufflai-je en plaçant le drap au-dessus de nos corps.

Sa respiration me montra rapidement qu'il s'était endormi et fatigué aussi, tout en étant à bout et complètement détruit avec ce que je venais de faire, je fermai les yeux tout en laissant une unique larme couler.

Harry venait de dire au revoir à Draco.

Ne resterait plus qu'Alice.

Juste Alice.

* * *

_*Abernatus Irvide m'appartient._

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est enfin posté ^^ **_Il fait 19 pages et 6.357 mots._

**Je dois avouer que je suis déçue de ce chapitre, dans le sens où je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire ressortir avec les mots ce qu'Harry ressentait dans ma tête. Mais parfois, ça arrive. C'est certes frustrant, mais je pense m'en être bien tirée malgré tout. **

**Sinon, nous arrivons bientôt à un virage qui nous mènera tout droit vers le vrai Draco/Harry. Plus que 2 chapitres et les bonus pourront être lu. J'ai hâte et si je m'écoutais, j'écrirais ces deux chapitres à la suite, mais je ne peux pas, d'autres histoires attendant leur update aussi. Mais je promets de m'atteler à publier à un rythme plus ou moins régulier… maximum ****tous ****les trois mois même si je vise un chapitre ****tous ****les deux mois. Mais bon, la vie a ses aléas…**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Harry est tellement accro à Draco qu'il vient d'enfreindre plusieurs lois sorcières afin de juste être aimé de Draco. Cette scène dans ma tête était tellement déprimante, forte et émouvante. Je suis si triste de ne pas avoir pu retransmettre autant ses émotions. **

**Sinon, je vous laisse, en espérant de tout cœur recevoir une review de votre part. **

**Bisou,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 11 publié le 14 septembre 2013_

* * *

**Petite pub** : J'ai publié la première partie d'un TS complètement écris et corrigé. C'est un Crossover Harry Potter/Avengers (Film). Si jamais ça vous tente ^^


	15. Note

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je publie cette note sur mes histoires en cours pour vous informer d'une pause de quelques mois, afin d'écrire un roman. Je sais que cela fait déjà depuis septembre que je suis en pause, mais elle était officieuse vu que c'était dû à ma nouvelle collaboration en co-écriture. Et j'étais tellement plongée dans les histoires qui en ont découlées, que je n'avais pas l'envie de me plonger dans les miennes. Et me forcer ne serait pas bon pour mes Fanfictions. Et avec la formation que je vais entamer de janvier à juin 2014, je dois faire des choix.

Je ne dis pas qu'aucun chapitre ne sera publié, je dis que ce n'est pas prévu. Il se peut qu'une envie me vienne de m'y mettre mais je tiens à vous prévenir.

C'est inadmissible, diront certain(e)s, d'autres qu'ils sont content(e)s pour moi. Peu importe votre avis je me sentirais mal dans les deux cas, car cela signifie que je vous abandonne un petit moment et c'est déchirant.

Cette idée de roman me hante, ainsi que la co-auteur Lucile (Abby), et nous parvenons déjà difficilement à boucler notre cinquième collaboration pour nous y mettre.

En tous cas, je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une pause de quelques mois, rien n'est abandonné, juste repoussé. Et au final, si l'aventure vous tente, vous pourrez me découvrir dans une histoire originale de A à Z.

Merci de votre compréhension. Cette note sera remplacée par un chapitre à la reprise de la publication, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur Facebook pour avoir l'alerte de publication à ce moment là. Et puis, je vous tiendrais au courant là-bas de l'avancée du roman en collaboration avec Lucile.

Bien à vous,  
Je vous aime,  
Jes Cullen-Malfoy.

Ps : Si vous désirez réagir à cette note, ce serait bien de le faire en MP, car une fois votre review laissée, vous ne pourrez plus le faire pour le chapitre qui viendra remplacer mon message.


End file.
